The Hollow Shark Fox
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Naruto has died and become a Hollow. Because of Kyuubi being female, he in turn becomes one, and her name is Tia Harribel. She dies at the hands of Aizen and the forces above send her back to the Elemental Countries...as Uzumaki Naruto but with her power.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Return

(A/N: Another version of Infamous's Challenge that I did before only this time it will be a tad...different. ENJOY!)

Tia Harribel fell to the ground of the fake city below, as Souske Aizen had cut her down with ease thanks to his illusionary zanpakuto fooling the Espada, and leaving her open to an attack. Her Fracción was dead. Cut down by the leader of the Shinigami and not one ounce of compassion received from the one she served after years of loyal of obedience in serving the rogue Shinigami that was waging war against them. If there was one thing Tia Harribel had always valued was loyalty to others and seeing it returned at the exact same level it was given.

As she fell to the ground below, the betrayed Espada with the third highest rank among them had found herself thinking of _another_ time in life where she had been betrayed, and loyalty counted for so little. A time when she was in fact a _he_ and hated for something sealed inside his human body that the people took great joy in ripping apart before his death. She remembered the faces of the crowd, as her once male human body was beaten without mercy, stabbed in different places, and slashes across the face. Among the crowd cheering for the boy's death were those he once called friends, a sensei with a cruel look on his face despite most it being masked, and even worse was two people that boy knew were suppose to protect him from such cruelty. Instead, one orchestrated it, and the other prevented the creature sealed inside his body from helping the child break free.

That boy's name? Uzumaki Naruto. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki of Konoha.

_Why? You were suppose to be my Godparents. Why would you betray me like this?_

The echoes of the past long forgotten and suppressed were now rising to the surface as she fell. Why now? What did it mean?

_Why not? You are a monster. A demon. Minato made a mistake in wanting you to be seen as some kind of hero. Jinchuriki are not meant to be seen as heroes. You are a weapon. A tool for Shinobi to use and nothing more. You may have brought back the Uchiha, but we didn't order him to be brutalized by your hands, and wanted him brought back without a scratch on his body._

_How could I do that? I have to throw a punch or a kick to knock him out. The teme tried to kill me with every chance given to him. You gave the order yourself to use force to bring him back!_

A punch from the blonde woman that was his Godmother and a loss of quite a few teeth in the process.

_Shut up! I don't care how you were suppose to bring Sasuke back, but I will not tolerate **you** back talking me over what order I gave, and how it weakens the Uchiha to the point where the village is weakened because of your actions._

_So I should just get killed and let Sasuke go to Orochimaru. Is that it? And what then?_

Another punch above my eye and could barely see out of it.

_That's need to know and you don't need to know. Because of what you did to him, the people want your blood before dying, and I'm going to give it to them._

Tia's mind went to another _less painful_ memory of a girl visiting him in his cell, the T&I guys had been less then nice while there, and currently taking a break from causing the blonde pain. They must have been surprised to have a visitor coming to see him without the intent of putting him down or getting a few good hits in order to brag to their friends afterwards how they hurt the demon boy.

It was a girl his age. Pale crying eyes looked at him. Not an ounce of hatred in her heart for the boy everyone else despised with their own. She wanted to hold him, but the blood that covered his injuries made the girl hesitate, and decided it was less painful by talking.

_They shouldn't have done this to you. Its not fair!_

What was her name? For the life of Tia and to the extent her old male self she couldn't remember.

_Its all right Hinata-chan. They can't break me. Trust me they've tried since before I could even remember._

Hinata? That was her name?

_My Father is going on and on about how you are going to be executed soon. I may never have a chance to say this again to you so I want to say it now. I...I love you Naruto-kun. For a long time since we first met when those bullies were picking on me. I wish I had told you sooner, but I was afraid of rejection, and my feelings wouldn't be returned. I'm sorry._

Her words echoed through the boy's mind. A sense of longing, sorrow, and yet...there was joy! Joy at being loved by at least _one_ person out of the whole stinking village that hated his guts.

That in itself made the boy smile regardless of the pain it brought.

_Thanks Hinata-chan. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I couldn't see what was right in front of me. I think deep down I never tried to notice you was due to knowing if we did get together, the people would do everything in their power to hurt you, and I...I couldn't let them do that to you. Still...it was nice to know that someone in the Leaf loved me and...and all this pain they threw at me...it was worth it just to hear you say that._

More crying from the girl and yet they weren't all tears of sorrow. There was a mixture of joy in them. Knowing that her affection wasn't going to be rejected like she once feared he would do once confessed.

_Thank you Naruto-kun. I know everyone thinks you are going to Hell when you die, but...I pray you're soul enters Heaven, and find the peace you deserve._

That was the last Uzumaki Naruto saw of Hinata. Not surprising when Harribel realize the girl no doubt didn't want her last memory of Uzumaki Naruto to be a mangled corpse on the execution block.

'Would it be so wrong to see her again? To bring about justice and vengeance down upon those that betrayed me in my past life?' thought Harribel before darkness claimed her and found herself before a powerful being far greater in power then Aizen ever was.

_**"You want another chance at life? A chance to bring everyone responsible to justice for all the pain and wrong they did? Not just you, but the entire world, and those that think they can defy the laws of nature?"**_ said the deep and powerful voice of the figure before her.

"I do," said Harribel while the dark figure smiled at her and it was clear this being was pleased with the answer.

_**"Very well. However, if you wish to do so, then you must return to it as a male for that was the gender in which you died, and it is through that gender that you will have your revenge. You will once again take the name of Uzumaki Naruto once more, but have all the power of Tia Harribel in a male body version of her, and spill the blood of the guilty that hide behind their so called 'noble' reasons for defying OUR laws,"**_ said the figure and Harribel's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you...Kami?" said Harribel while the figure's smile grew.

_**"No. I am not my brother. I am Yami. God of Vengeance and Justice aimed against all that defy Kami's Laws and mine. The making of Jinchuriki and using them as weapons is an act of defiance against him and must be brought to justice,"**_ said Yami while the former Espada just looked at him.

"Then why not intervene sooner? Jinchuriki were made long before myself when I was Uzumaki Naruto. Why not punish them sooner?" said Tia curiously while Yami looked away.

_**"Because Kami was being stubborn. Your Biju was a vixen. A beautiful fiery one that did not like to be controlled or follow orders. A woman after my own heart and one that Kami wanted to bed to have another notch under his belt. For his talks of being above the desires mortals possess within themselves, Kami is a hypocrite, and wishes to bed any being he finds desirable. Kyuubi was that vixen and she refused him. Enraged by her refusal, Kami made sure the Senju, and the Uchiha bloodlines would be able to restrain if not control her. When she was sealed away into you, the Shinigami came to us, and explained what Yondaime Hokage had done. I moved to take you away from Konoha, but Kami ordered me not to, and said that until Kyuubi submits to him with the pledge of being his lover for all time...she was not going to be free,"**_ said Yami with Tia narrowing her eyes in rage at this.

"Why the sudden change now?" said Tia while Yami just grinned at her.

_**"The celestial powers that be, including myself, and the Shinigami King have decided our brother had broken the rules he's supposed to uphold for far too long. He has been how you say...**__**removed**__** from his duties until further notice by the powers above. Until then **__**I**__** am in charge and you have my full support in what needs to be done,"**_ said Yami with Tia nodding appreciatively at the deity before her.

"I'm ready," said Tia before she felt herself being consumed in white light.

_**"Go forth Uzumaki Naruto. Go forth and bring down the defiant mortals of your world that Kami has refused to let us punish out of his own personal desires. I have put the blood in the water, now the shark that was once a fox will smell, and head to where he needs to go,"**_ said Yami, as he set things in motion where Naruto needed to go, and it was going to be fun watching the former Kyuubi Jinchuriki's world needing a good kick in the ass.

(With Uzumaki Naruto)

Water. It was all around him. Naruto was back in his world. He had been consumed in light, felt the gender of his body change from female to male again, and no sooner had that happened did the cool crisp feeling of life sustaining liquid consumed him. Not that Naruto minded. As Tia Harribel, the blonde had always enjoyed it, and even more when the world around you is a desert of white sand going as far as the eyes can see. When Tia Harribel entered the world of the living, even if it was only the fake city she had headed to with the other remaining Espada, the sight of the buildings, and the life that the Living World possessed brought about a sense of remembrance of what life was like living in it.

And now he was back in his own once more.

Moving swiftly through the water, Naruto soon reached the shores of the nearby land not far from his current position, and walked out of the water to find himself surprisingly in Wave Country. How did Naruto know this? The house on the water was Tazuna's old house from when the old drunk let them stay after defeating Zabuza in combat.

And from the sound of things, the family there was under attack, and it was making the former female Espada now _male_ former Jinchuriki's blood boil.

"Get back here you bitch!" said a male voice, as the sound of things shattering, breaking, and being destroyed before a woman that Naruto knew to be Tsunami was running from the house.

The attacker, now identified to be a Leaf Shinobi was right behind the woman, but not just _any_ Konoha Shinobi, who could have done the job, and attacked Tsunami in her own home. No. _This _particular Konoha Shinobi was none other then Hatake Kakashi and the image of his evil smirking masked face from what seemed like ages upon ages ago at the execution of his former student sent a cold rage through the blonde's body.

"Why are you doing this?" said Tsunami, as she had tripped on a rock, and falling to the ground with Kakashi soon upon her.

"Because your bastard Father wouldn't change the name of the bridge to the Great Uchiha Bridge like Tsunade demanded of him for the past 3 years. You still want it to be named after that abomination I had for a student. So I have to make an example out of you so the old drunk understands that our way is law and those that defy Konoha's Law are punished for it," said Kakashi with a kunai in hand and intended to make Tazuna get the point of behind the woman's death.

'At least Inari's not here. I'm not afraid to die knowing he's still alive,' thought Tsunami, as she stared in the face of her attacker, and soon to be murderer.

"Any last words before meeting your end Wave Slut?" said Kakashi while looking down at the woman before him.

"I do. 'Bala!'" said Naruto, as he shot a ball of yellow energy at Kakashi, and hit him from behind.

Only to find he had struck a log of wood since Kakashi had substituted with it.

"Who are you?" said Kakashi while appearing behind Naruto and had put the kunai to the blonde's collar covered throat.

"Its been a long time Hatake. How long has it been? Two years? Three year maybe? Or perhaps its really a lifetime that for myself has been well over a millennia?" said Naruto, as he was not intimidated by the Jounin, and knew the man had no way of hurting what could not be hurt by such a simplistic weapon.

"You know of me. Meaning you know what I can do to you if I don't get an answer," said Kakashi while hearing the collared boy chuckle in amusement.

"I know _exactly_ what you can do Hatake. You hurt me a long time ago. Remember?" said Naruto while knowing it was a long time ago for him and Kakashi while the Jounin had probably put it out of his mind. shortly after the blonde's death.

"I don't know who you are. What is your name and might remember?" said Kakashi while hearing another amused chuckle from the blonde boy.

"You don't remember, do you? But I do. I remember though very well. You called me _demon_, _monster_, _murderer of the Yondaime_, _Kyuubi reincarnate_, and quite a few others I don't really think _need_ to be mentioned since I can already sense that you do remember me now. Of course, I was always partial to one that seemed to connect all those names together, and bring the hatred the people of the Leaf had for me to its zenith," said Naruto while Kakashi hand was now shaking and his masked face was one of denial.

Tsunami herself was in shock at hearing the conversation and the possible identity of her rescuer.

"It can't be. It can't be _you_. I saw you die! I saw them break your body. I helped them in leaving marks on your flesh. I performed the Fire Jutsu that burned it after the beheading during the execution," said Kakashi hearing another chuckle from Naruto.

"It wouldn't be the first time you tried to set me on fire. Right _Inu_? That was your ANBU Codename and mask given when the Sandaime assigned you as my bodyguard when I was a child, right?" said Naruto while Kakashi dropped his kunai in shock and leaped away in fright.

"It's a trick. You aren't him. I don't believe you!" said Kakashi while Naruto turned around to face the Jounin so the man could get a good look at him.

The clothes Naruto wore were similar to Tia Harribel, including the color, but somehow along the way to this world, they were altered to be worn by a guy, and instead of a lean stomach the boy had one that showed his torso had a lot of muscle behind it. Naruto's zanpakuto still strapped horizontally in the sheathe on his back

"For our Genin test, you tied me to the pole even though Sakura did nothing, and should have been there instead. You did that _deliberately_ just to prove you could to me and I could do absolutely nothing back," said Naruto seeing Kakashi's eyes widen in shock.

"How is this possible?" said Kakashi while Naruto just stood their with his arms crossed over the other.

"The short story? The being above are displeased with you humans are acting like you own this world and are going against the natural order of things. I've been sent to make you remember one simple fact about life in this world," said Naruto while Kakashi had steadied himself for a fight.

"And what is that?" said Kakashi seeing Naruto's eyes narrow at him.

"That those who break the Laws of Nature must be _punished_!" said Naruto before he was gone in an instant using Sonido and Kakashi cried out in pain when the blonde struck him in the back with his elbow.

Kakashi fell to his knees before fully hitting the ground, the pain from that one strike had been indescribable to the Jounin, and was turned over with a simple nudge of Naruto's foot so the two could look each other in the eyes. Kakashi tried to move his head in a way that would move his headband and allow him to use his Sharingan Eye against this foe. However, Naruto knew he would do this, and put his foot on the Jounin's headband with the pressure from it alone making the man realize that any attempt to try would result in the crushing of his entire face.

"Wait! Wait! Naruto, I'm sorry for what we did. It was orders. Strictly orders. I never saw you as those things I said. The Councils made me say them. They felt that if you believed I hated you, it would further break your spirit further, and make you more controllable to use in the future," said Kakashi while his hand slowly snaked to his kunai pouch.

"It didn't work. You all had your fun hurting me, calling me names, and trying to put me down before my end in this world. Now its my turn to put an end to you and the others that follow you," said Naruto while staring at Kakashi without an ounce of sympathy.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I truly am," said Kakashi while reaching for the kunai and slowly got it in his hand.

"Do you really think I'm going to believe such a blatant lie?" said Naruto casually while Kakashi just stared at him from his downed position.

"No. But it was worth a shot," said Kakashi, as he stabbed Naruto in the leg on his face with the kunai, but the blonde had moved his leg before contact could be made, and the Jounin got up with a smug look on your face while ignoring the pain to his back.

"Don't get cocky Hatake. I moved my leg because I didn't want the clothing I wear to get damaged. Nothing more," said Naruto with the man grinning further behind his mask.

"Do you really expect me to believe such a blatant lie?" said Kakashi in a mocking tone when asking the same question Naruto did.

"No. But it was worth a shot," said Naruto before he was gone again and was behind the Jounin once more.

"You won't trick me with the same move!" said Kakashi, as he was already turning with the kunai ready to be thrust forward, and intended to make sure the blonde stayed dead this time.

Only to see and hit absolutely nothing.

"I know. That's why I'm prepared to add on to it," said Naruto from behind Kakashi's shocked form and grabbed the Jounin by the neck before lifting him off the ground.

Only to be substituted with Tsunami taking his place before Naruto freed her from his grip.

"This isn't over Naruto. I don't know how you came back, but make no mistake you _will _die again, and not even the Gods above can save you," said Kakashi before he was gone from sight.

"Pathetic worm," said Naruto before turning to face Tsunami and saw the disbelief on her face at seeing him again.

"Is it really you...Naruto?" said Tsunami, as she was helped up by the blonde, and he just gave a nod to her question.

"Has Inari grown up since I last saw him?" said Naruto seeing Tsunami nod and motion him to follow her into the house.

"Yes. Though he didn't take your death well. Anyone from the Leaf that enters Wave is no longer welcome," said Tsunami seeing the state of her home was now horrible.

"He hasn't given up, right?" said Naruto seeing Tsunami shake her head.

"No. Inari has every intention of defending Wave Country with every bone in his body no matter what," said Tsunami with Naruto smiling at that slightly despite his shark teeth for a Hollow Mask making it difficult.

"That's good. Can you tell me the state of the Elemental Countries while I help you clean up?" said Naruto seeing the woman nod and smile at him helping her fix things around the house.

(Konoha-A Few Days Later)

"Is this some kind of sick joke Kakashi? Because if it is, then I'm not laughing, and I'm not amused," said Tsunade sternly while Jiraiya was beside her after being summoned to the mission debriefing after the Jounin came in spouting nonsense about Naruto bring alive.

I'm not making this up Hokage-sama. Naruto is alive. I saw him in Wave. He prevented me from completing my mission to kill Tazuna's daughter," said Kakashi and shut up from speaking further when Tsunade slammed her fist down on the desk between them.

"Enough! I don't want to hear your lame excuse for a lie. I can tolerate them for when you are late for meetings, but not this, and definitely when such an excuse is being used for such an easy mission. How could you fail the such a simple mission? Brutally kill Tsunami so Tazuna gets the message of changing the name of his country's bridge. You failed the mission Kakashi!" said Tsunade with her tone indicating she was not pleased.

"I'm not making an excuse Hokage-sama. I'm telling you what I saw, experienced, and I'm not lying about this. Have Inoichi dive into my mind if you don't believe me!" said Kakashi seeing Tsunade staring at him right in the eyes looking for any hint of lie.

"Get out. I need to talk to Jiraiya about this failure. Keep what was spoken in this room to yourself Kakashi. I will not have this village get thrown into a panic over the return of the Kyuubi brat," said Tsunade seeing the Jounin nod and leave the room.

"What are you thinking Tsunade?" said Jiraiya while Tsunade just leaned back in her chair and touched the Shodaime's necklace she had taken back from Naruto.

"It could be the Kyuubi. We have long suspected it would return like the three-tails did after the previous Mizukage died," said Tsunade while Jiraiya grimaced.

"If that was true, then the Akatsuki would have been all over him, and my spy tells me they have been focusing more on Kumo for the eight-tailed Ox inside the Raikage's little brother Killer Bee," said Jiraiya knowing a Kage Summit was being convened soon and all five Kages were attending to combat the Akatsuki threat.

The organization had all, but two of the Biju with one being in a Jinchuriki, and another died with its vessel after Konoha killed him.

"Still, this new development must be kept under wraps, and no one in Konoha can know of the possibility of Kyuubi returning. We don't have anyone capable of sealing the fox inside the child outside of yourself and there is no child with Uzumaki blood left capable of holding Kyuubi in the world," said Tsunade while cursing herself for not extracting some of Naruto's seed to impregnate a woman to give the village at least _one _Uzumaki that could be used to seal the Kyuubi.

"I'll have my spy network look into this co called return of Naruto. Until then, we need to prepare for the Kage Summit, and come up with a plan to fight the Akatsuki before they can go after the final Jinchuriki from Kumo," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade nod.

"You do that. I want to make sure this isn't some kind of scare tactic either by the fox or the Akatsuki into bringing about panic to our village out of revenge for denying them Kyuubi," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya nod and leave the room via the window.

(Somewhere near Konoha)

"Nothing has changed. Even the horrible smell of it still exists. Disgusting," said Naruto to himself while seeing the people go about their business like nothing was wrong.

It was time to change that.

Without wasting another single second, Naruto covered the entire village of Konoha in his spiritual pressure, and made everyone in it freeze in their tracks. Animals whimpered, insects shivered in fear, and people collapsed onto the ground. Looking up at the Hokage Monument, he could see plans to add another head to it, which he could only assume was meant for Sasuke from what Tsunami told him of the Uchiha's time after being forced to return to Konoha.

Apparently, the people didn't care he had left Konoha to join Orochimaru, as the Curse Seal making him do it had been their obvious excuse in him going rogue, and forgave the teme for his actions. They gave him everything they had and more to convince him to stay in the Leaf. Even going so far to make him the Six Hokage once Tsunade retired from the position, but the people apparently couldn't wait that long, and wanted his face on their soon before it actually happened. Casually bringing out his zanpakuto, the blonde charged it with his power, and shot a Cero at the Hokage Monument with the attack that struck Tsunade's rock face while destroying the spot where Sasuke's was going to be placed.

Seeing his work was done, Naruto lifted his spiritual pressure, and was gone seconds later knowing the next phase of the plan now had to be put into motion. While the village was recovering from this sudden attack, which would involved the Hokage having a meeting with other officials, Shinobi running around madly on patrols, and civilians running for the nearest shelter. While all this was going down, Naruto appeared in the Hyuuga Clan Compound, not caring if he was seen or not, and in a large home filled with people with a Dojutsu that can see practically every direction made not being seen in their own home quite difficult if the uninvited guess was trying to hide.

Naruto wasn't trying to hide. Sure enough, members of the Hyuuga Clan saw, and fought him with their signature Gentle Fist Taijutsu. Naruto surprised them all with unmatched speed, agility, and strength in each fluid motion of movement he made against them. He put them through walls, the floor, and even the ceiling after each hit they landed while heading to his intended destination.

To see Hyuuga Hinata.

Making his way to her, he opened the door to the room she was in, and froze at seeing the girl being attacked by her own _Father _in what could only be described as a fight to the death while trying to survive he onslaught. Hinata had bruises on her face, the clothing she wore was in tatters, and judging by how unsurprised the girl was this seemed to be just one of many such training matches the two had.

Though the words training matches was not what the blonde would use.

"Stop fighting defensively! Fight aggressively. You are a Hyuuga! A Hyuuga does not fight defensively. We fight straightforward, in a straight line, and strike straight for the heart of our enemies. You do not bend and move around your enemy like it is a dance and the fact your unable to do that proves how pathetic you really are. I thought with the death of the demon brat years ago would change you into a proper Hyuuga. Now I find it has done nothing, except make you even weaker, and more pathetic!" said Hiashi while he kept on attacking without mercy at his own flesh and blood.

"I cannot fight like you or Neji because your way of fighting is meant for someone with the elemental affinity type of earth Father. _My _element is water and thus I need to be just as flexible in terms of movement," said Hinata while using her agility to avoid a strike to her heart.

"I will not accept your perverse version of our clan's fighting style. I didn't accept it with your Mother and I won't with you!" said Hiashi, as he had for the past three years been trying to force Hinata to fight like him, act like him, and be the idea Hyuuga just like himself.

Sadly, Hinata just would not do any of those things, and so after a talk with the Elders had decided that if the girl didn't make the change into being the ideal Hyuuga...then she would have to die like a Hyuuga. The Hokage wouldn't mind, not that many people cared about the Hyuuga girl anymore due to her not hating Naruto, and her not so secret crush on the dead Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

"Is that why you killed her shortly after Hanabi was born? So she wouldn't teach me her version?" said Hinata, as she actually landed a hit on Hiashi, and it angered the man even more.

"Bitch! You are not worthy of being my daughter. Die!" said Hiashi, as he aimed for the killing blow, and Hinata was unable to dodge this time.

"I don't think so," said Naruto, as he had moved via Sonido, and grabbed Hiashi's arm he intended to use for the strike before breaking it almost clean off at the elbow.

Hiashi cried out in pain like never before, as he looked in shock at seeing a blonde haired, blue eyed boy, wearing all white, and had a strange sword on his back staring back at him with a look that could bend steel. The blonde then struck Hiashi in the throat, followed by the knee, and then a blow to the Hyuuga Clan Head's right eye with enough power behind it to break multiple blood vessels in the man's eye.

"Who are you?" said Hinata, as she saw this blonde haired stranger in white now focus on her, and yet those blue eyes held warmth in them when focusing on her.

"You know who I am Hinata-chan," said Naruto while taking a step towards the injured girl.

"No I don't," said Hinata, as she saw her Father trying to stand behind the blonde, and would have if not for the Mule Kick to the face that sent him into the wall behind him.

"The last time we spoke, I was in chains, bleeding, and awaiting my execution in front of the village populace roughly three years ago," said Naruto making the girl's eyes widen in surprise.

"N-Naruto?" said Hinata in shock while his eyes continued to show her warmth.

"Yes Hinata-chan. I have returned to you," said Naruto making the girl faint at hearing this while the blonde could only chuckle in amusement.

Some things never change.

"You! Unhand Hinata," said Neji, as he came into the room, and saw his cousin in the blonde's arms.

"No," said Naruto simply.

"Then I will kill you," said Neji getting into his Gentle Fist stance.

"Your Uncle had no chance of defeating me. What makes you think your luck will prove to be any better then his?" said Naruto while Neji was trying to figure out the best way to strike him while not hurting Hinata.

Though Naruto doubted that line of thought from the Hyuuga would last.

"I am better then my Uncle," said Neji seeing his foe looking bored when looking at him.

"Hardly," said Naruto before he was gone one second and reappeared inches from Neji in the air with the surprised Hyuuga getting a knee to his face that sent him flying through several walls.

Seeing his work was done, Naruto used Sonido to leave the Hyuuga Clan Compound, and the village in general for an area outside of its walls.

The message had been sent and it was now clear to Tsunade behind its meaning once she was able to calm down after no doubt changing into a clean pair of granny panties.

Uzumaki Naruto was back, he was here to stay, and if you crossed him...he was going to kick your ass.

(A/N: YAY! I know. I know , you are all thinking why is he doing another version of this challenge, and my answer is...I just wanted to do it. I saw versions of this where Naruto is Starkk, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and even Harribel (though I don't like the last one because the authors don't turn him back to a guy until this one) so I wanted to see if I could write another version of the challenge. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Crashing the Summit

Hinata awoke with a start, finding that her surrounds were not that of the Hyuuga Clan Compound, or even that of the Konoha when looking around. They were in a forest, which the village was surrounded by, _but_ the difference was these trees in particular were different then the ones Konoha had, and were found growing on more island based lands. The Hyuuga girl could smell sea water from a nearby beach, the house she was in by the shore was two stories high, meant for a small family, and possibly a guest too from what she could make out using her eyes. Curious of her surroundings, Hinata made her way downstairs, and saw a woman humming while making what seemed to be lunch if the clock on the wall was in fact accurate.

"Hello?" said Hinata gently so not to startle the woman.

"Hello! My name is Tsunami. Welcome to my home, " said Tsunami, as she smiled at Hinata, and motioned her to sit down.

"Thank you for your hospitality. Where am I exactly?" said Hinata, as she didn't want to be rude, but considering her presence was in an unknown area, in an unknown home, and talking to an unknown individual warranted such a question.

"You are in Wave Country. Naruto is off with my son Inari to pay their respects at two grave sites of Momochi Zabuza and Haku," said Tsunami knowing the graves were in a special place only a handful knew about.

"You know Naruto-kun?" said Hinata seeing the woman smile.

"Of course. Wave Country loves Naruto for inspiring us again when Gato had brought out country to its knees and when we heard of his death at the hands of Konoha...it hurt," said Tsunami while not really understanding how Naruto came back and yet accepted it without question.

"I'm sorry," said Hinata knowing that her being from the very village that killed him was not exactly a good thing.

"There is no need to apologize. Naruto explained everything when he arrived with you in his arms. You were the only one that truly loved him despite his burden," said Tsunami while Hinata blushed.

"H-He told you?" said Hinata while Tsunami just giggled.

"That he did. After Naruto brought you in, I asked why he brought you here, and told me about your visit before his execution. How you confessed your love to him. Its romantic in its own tragic way. Better to love and loss then to never love at all. Though when it comes to Naruto, he tends to disprove all the rules, and make new ones," said Tsunami while Hinata smiled in agreement.

"That he does," said Hinata smiling knowing her love was back again despite everything thrown at him.

They had much to talk about.

(With Naruto and Inari)

"I'm glad your back big brother," said Inari, who had grown quite a bit, and had his trusty crossbow on his back.

"Me too Inari. I've missed you, Tsunami, and even the old drunk Tazuna. Wave Country has certainly prospered since I was here last," said Naruto while Inari nodded with a sad smile while they were standing in front of the two marked graves.

"Your friends became our friends. You were our hero just as you were theirs. We felt this connection between us that made everyone you touched want to interact with one another to compare what we knew of you. Your death hurt a lot of people inside," said Inari, as he saw Naruto nod, and heard the blonde let a sigh escape out of his mouth.

"I can't stay here in Wave Country for much longer Inari," said Naruto at last while he still stared at Zabuza and Haku's grave.

"I know. I'm not that naïve anymore. After what I have seen in such a short time...I have grown up more then I think even my Mom knows," said Inari with Naruto feeling a sense of pride in his surrogate little brother in not whining about the inevitable truth.

"Hinata needs to stay with your family for a short time. I know I'm asking a lot of you, but she can't go back to Konoha, and I can't take her with me," said Naruto while Inari nodded in understanding.

"She's special to you," said Inari simply while Naruto just nodded.

"Yes," said Naruto with Inari smile growing.

"Don't worry big brother. Your girlfriend is in good hands," said Inari with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"I'll hold you to that Inari," said Naruto before he began walking away from the grave.

"Where are you going?" said Inari curiously.

"To hunt down a snake and temporarily wear his skin," said Naruto before he was gone via Sonido and Inari wondered what he meant by that.

(Konoha-At the Moment)

"How bad is the damage?" said Tsunade while the ANBU before her shifted nervously.

"Its bad Hokage-sama. The entire section of the Hokage Monument showing your face all the way to the construction of Uchiha Sasuke's has been obliterated in its entirety. It will take Months to repair given the state of us being on the brink of war with the Akatsuki," said the ANBU, who saw the Hokage narrow her eyes at him, and knew she was less then pleased by his report.

"And the damage to the Hyuuga Clan Compound?" said Tsunade knowing _that_ had been a shock to everyone when hearing about it.

"Mostly inner damage from what the clan was willing to let us examine. Hiashi is still in critical condition along with a vast majority of the Hyuuga Clan members that fought this mysterious blonde fighter," said the ANBU while Tsunade just focused on suppressing her anger at hearing the news of the village being weakened.

'Naruto. If you are somehow found a way to come back to life, its going to be a short one, and I'm going to make sure of it,' thought Tsunade while thinking of how she was going to kill the blonde brat herself.

"Do you still wish to go to the upcoming Kage Summit in Iron Country at the end of the week Hokage-sama? With all that's happened, perhaps attending would not be wise, and we risk weakening the village with you absent," said the ANBU with a hint of worry in his voice.

"If I don't go, then Konoha will look even weaker, and we can't have that either," said Tsunade knowing the other Kages would think less of her for not showing.

"Understood Hokage-sama," said the ANBU before leaving Tsunade to her thoughts.

"Do you want me to go with you to the Kage Summit?" said Jiraiya after appearing on the window sill.

"No. I need you hear to keep things calm. If we both leave, then things will get out of hand, and leave the village in a weakened state. I'll be fine with just a few ANBU to watch my back," said Tsunade while Jiraiya nodded though it was clear he didn't truly believe that after what happened earlier.

"There is a chance Naruto is back you know," said Jiraiya at last, as he felt that power while in the village, and knew Kakashi's statement about the blonde Uzumaki returning was now quite possibly true.

"I still refuse to believe that Jiraiya. Regardless, I will leave you to find out what that source of power was, and if we can seal it away into someone. We need an alternative weapon that can combat Kumo in the event our other plan fails when this planned war with the Akatsuki is over," said Tsunade seeing the Sannin in front of her nod.

"I'll handle things on my end. Sasuke is asking for more training and I've given him a few Jutsus to look at," said Jiraiya knowing the boy was trying to get stronger faster and told him these could just be copied with his eyes.

Sasuke needed to practice them or else he would only get a fraction of the power required out of his training.

"Good. Keep doing that. Whatever this power is, Sasuke's own might be needed to fight, and defeat it should this thing come back," said Tsunade with Jiraiya nodding and knew the boy would be their best chance to stop this potential threat should they fall.

They could only hope it didn't come to that.

(Sound-Several Days Later)

"So Tsunade is heading to the Kage Summit, is she? Interesting," said Orochimaru seeing the report from Kabuto in front of him showing the details of what his spies had learned.

It was to be expected of course that when a Kage Summit happens, which was rare since nothing of this magnitude with the Akatsuki had happened before, as each of the five hidden villages _must_ cease hostilities, and the Kage of each village would head for Iron Country where the Summit would take place. They would then speak openly, but civilly with one another about threats that could destroy more then just their village, and cause some kind of temporary unity between them. While Orochimaru disliked the notion of each village uniting for a single cause, which could easily be redirected towards himself, the Sannin hated the Akatsuki even more, and decided that his own spies would secretly assist the five Kages if only to be the one reaping the spoils of the war on both sides.

No matter what happened...he won!

"Do you wish to join them Orochimaru-sama?" said Kabuto curiously while Orochimaru just smirked at his loyal subordinate.

"No Kabuto. As much as I would like to see Tsunade-hime, I think its best if the Kages all got together without any interruption on my part, and took care of our mutual enemy," said Orochimaru while Kabuto merely bowed at his Master's order.

"And afterwards?" said Kabuto knowing that the aftermath of the soon to be war with the Akatsuki would be crucial on the reshaped landscape of the Elemental Countries.

"Well that all really depends on who is left standing and who wins the war Kabuto," said Orochimaru with his smile becoming a truly evil sight to behold.

"Something you will not live long enough to know Orochimaru," said a figure appearing from the shadow to reveal it was none other then Uzumaki Naruto.

"Who are you?" said Kabuto with a kunai drawn while Orochimaru just looked at the blonde with some sense of curiosity.

"You don't remember me Kabuto? I don't have a..._familiar_ _look_ to you? Pathetic," said Naruto while the Medic Nin frowned at him.

"No and how did you get by the guards?" said Kabuto while the blonde looked from him to Orochimaru and it made the silvery haired Medic Nin angry inside at being ignored.

"What about you Orochimaru? Don't I look familiar? How many people you know have blonde hair and blue eyes?" said Naruto while the Sannin just narrowed his eyes at him before they widened slightly in shock.

"Impossible! You are suppose to be dead," said Orochimaru while wondering if this was some kind of ploy by Danzo, who the Sannin wouldn't put past bringing the boy back to life, and turn into an emotionless weapon.

"So I keep being told by certain people that had a hand in my death," said Naruto, as he took a few more steps forward, and saw Kabuto get ready for a fight.

"How are you even alive?" said Orochimaru seeing the blonde haired boy just look at him with disinterest in his blue eyes.

"You assume I didn't die," said Naruto while Orochimaru just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Curious. You were dead, only to be brought back to life, and to kill me no less. Who used that Jutsu to bring you back? Danzo? Tsunade or Jiraiya perhaps?" said Orochimaru knowing those three knew that particular Jutsu to bring the dead back to life.

"Again, you are assuming it was a human, and a Jutsu that was responsible for bringing me back to the life," said Naruto while he took another step forward and saw Kabuto was a few seconds away from lashing out.

"Interesting. Neither man nor a Jutsu brought you back. So the question now is not _who _brought you back to life, but rather..._what_ brought you back to life after all this time? Isn't that right, Uzumaki Naruto?" said Orochimaru while Kabuto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Naruto? The Kyuubi Jinchuriki?" said Kabuto, as he was stunned that such a pathetic waste of a life somehow got a second chance, and from some kind power beyond their reach.

For now anyway.

"For someone so perceptive, I'm actually finding it kind of sad to see you acting narrow-minded, and stupid for not recognizing me Kabuto. Clearly the minds of this world have dulled since my time being alive," said Naruto casually while letting out a mocking form of laughter.

"You dare mock us!" said Kabuto, as he moved swiftly to strike Naruto with his weapon across the face, but the blonde easily blocked it with his hand, and Orochimaru's prized Medic Nin let out a short cry of pain at feeling the bone in his arm break while the kunai in his hand had fallen to the ground at the former Jinchuriki's feet.

"Mock you? If I wanted to mock either of you, I would just laugh in the manner the two of you have done in the past, and say something one of you would say to further cause your anger to rise," said Naruto plainly though his words, whether meant to mock them, or not seemed to do the trick regardless when Kabuto tried to hit him again with a chakra scalpel from his other hand.

Naruto easily dodged the attack, still looking bored not only Orochimaru, but to Kabuto as well, and the latter of the three was finding it hard to believe this former failure as a Leaf Shinobi had gotten so much stronger in the past 3 years. It didn't make sense to either the Sannin nor his subordinate could understand much less comprehend how the blonde was even brought back to life! If it wasn't man nor Jutsu that brought the former Jinchuriki to life...then _what did_?

"Stand still!" said Kabuto while feeling his injured limb heal itself and the blonde just kept dodging, not even increasing his speed when the Medic Nin of Orochimaru used the chakra scalpel on his now healed arm.

"Why would I do that?" said Naruto while easily evading the Jounin level Shinobi.

"So I can kill you!" said Kabuto, as he was finding his patience with his blonde foe to be running a tad short, and those blue eyes just kept looking bored.

"Been there. Done that. Someone killing me isn't something new I haven't experienced before Kabuto. To be honest, I don't know why your Master fears death so much," said Naruto moving away from Kabuto's attack, which smashed through a pillar on contact, and only infuriated the Sound Shinobi at once again missing his target.

"Are you so weak that all your skills revolve around dodging?" said Kabuto angrily while taunting the blonde in front of him.

"Please. I don't move to hit your weak form because it is beneath me to even move one of my limbs to hurt you. I only did it once to prove just how pathetic your level of power is when compared to mine," said Naruto before narrowing his eyes slightly, tilted his head to the right, and watching the extended length of Kusanagi streak by while nearly hitting Kabuto in the process.

"What about me little boy? You might be able to hold your own against Kabuto, but my level is much higher then his, and I won't allow someone like yourself to be a threat to my plans for the future," said Orochimaru with his tongue out while holding the sword at the hilt with the organ.

"It is true that your level is much higher then Kabuto's own. However, my true power will not be unleashed by someone like yourself, and at best will require the effort of possibly using _one_ of my arms," said Naruto, as he moved out of the way of Kabuto's attack, and then again repeatedly when Orochimaru tried to use his sword to cause further damage.

"Such arrogance!" said Kabuto angrily while Naruto had finally had enough of them and brought them both to their knee with his spiritual pressure.

"No. The arrogance is yours and Orochimaru's own. You still believe I'm still the weak little Kyuubi Jinchuriki boy from the Leaf, who has his heads in the clouds, and dreams of being Hokage. _That_ part of me _is _dead. Just as both of you are about to become," said Naruto, as he saw the two struggling to get up, and just simply raised his foot like one did when squashing a bug.

_CRUNCH!_

"What...are...you?" said Orochimaru, as he saw his right hand man get his face crushed by the blonde, and soon found himself facing the same fate.

"I thought that was obvious at this point. I'm your death," said Naruto before bringing his foot down on Orochimaru's skull, crushed it with his foot, and smeared it into the ground for good measure.

Seeing his work done, the blonde decided to leave the room, and find himself a _new _kind of Fracción that would follow him. Granted, they wouldn't be like the three he once had, but the ones recruited to his service would do, and something told Naruto that the snake Sannin would have quite a collection of interesting people here. The blonde could sense that much from the various people in different places in this underground base and had decided to pay them a visit.

Picking up Kusanagi, Naruto watched it retract to normal sword length, and decided to hold onto it if for nothing more then to prove to everyone that it was by his han-uh _foot_ that Orochimaru was slain. Perhaps one of his subordinates would be able to wield it?

(Iron Country-Kage Summit)

The Kage Summit was a grand event of sorts, as each of the fives Kages, one from each of the major Shinobi villages had come to this place in order to discuss how to combat a common enemy, and threat with the power to destroy _everything_. Not just one or two of the major Shinobi villages. _Everything_! With the Akatsuki preying on the Jinchuriki from each Shinobi village, it was clear that whatever the plan was to bring the nine together had every intention of using their combined power, and changing the status quo each of the five villages had been living under for centuries since the Shodaime Hokage first spread them out to create some balance of power.

It was one of the reasons why Tsunade had given the order for Naruto to die after the mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke was successful. It was in fact a way for Tsunade to measure the progress her Godson had made against a much better trained Shinobi and the fact the spiky blonde haired boy won was enough to make both his Godparents to realize the potential within Naruto was limitless. The fact Naruto had Kyuubi inside of him only added to the potential and after Jiraiya told Tsunade about the prophecy told to him many years ago...the Godaime Hokage decided to put an end to it.

In Tsunade's opinion, when one spoke of menacing prophecies, they were speaking about the end of days starting, and the first female Hokage of Konoha was not about to have it happen during her rule. She didn't want it to happen _period_ since the risk of the Leaf village being destroyed was too high in her mind and when you consider the fact its on the shoulders of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was not encouraging in the slightest. The village had put the boy through Hell and for the prophecy to decide the fate of the Leaf along with the other Shinobi villages only spelled doom for them in the long run.

Not only that, but with the Kyuubi being no more, the Akatsuki would no longer target the Leaf, and by default bother the other villages for their own. Jiraiya had told her that with all, but one of the Jinchuriki left, who also happened to be the Raikage's own little brother, the man was a big fat target for the other seven members. Gaara had been less then happy with Konoha after Naruto's death by their hands and it was only by going on the rescue the Kazekage were they _slightly_ back in Suna's good graces. Of course, the Akatsuki had extracted the Biju from Gaara, but the red haired boy lived thanks to Sasori's Grandmother saving him, and yet...right before she died the old woman had spoken almost like a Seer. Like everyone in Suna, she knew what Konoha had done to their Jinchuriki, and spoke to them of one day facing a demon far worse then Kyuubi was for their actions against the innocent child they hated for what he held before the last of her life left her body.

Tsunade had long since ignored the warnings of a woman even older then herself, as she was focused on Konoha's survival, and its future in the Elemental Countries. So with that in mind, a plan was set in motion while the Akatsuki were gathering up seven of the eight remaining Jinchuriki, and focusing on the final Jinchuriki left after the others were taken. While not as powerful as Kyuubi, the eight-tails was still the next best thing, _and_ it didn't require a child of Uzumaki blood to have it sealed away. A child though someone with a strong and descent heritage was preferred to further increase the potential chance of any such a sealing of the demon into a new Jinchuriki to be a success. Jiraiya would be able to perform such a seal if given the right amount of time to prepare for the extraction, the child chosen to have it sealed into, and the sealing itself would be a complexity unto itself with Kumo being unable to find out about Konoha's plans for Killer Bee. Of course, such a plan couldn't even be started until later on when the war was declared against the entire Akatsuki organization by all five Kages, and for that decision to happen...all five Kages _must_ agree to it.

"Welcome all of you to this Kage Summit. I am Mifune and I will be your mediator for this event," said Mifune, who was the General, and leader of Iron Country.

"I wish to start this meeting off first," said the Raikage, who saw the samurai leader nod, and motioned for him to speak.

'Of course the Raikage would. The man practically demanded it,' thought Tsunade, as she wanted to start, but the man beat her to it, and wished to say something before Kumo's Kage did.

"This Akatsuki organization has become a bane on all the Shinobi villages and targeting all the Jinchuriki living in each one. I demand to know how such an organization whose members are all Missing Nin from each of your villages, been able to get so powerful, and basically succeed in getting almost every single Jinchuriki we have?" said the angry Raikage while slamming his fist down at the end.

"Calm down Raikage-sama. We are not here to point fingers at anyone despite what you say is in fact true about this organization. All of us has had a hand in creating this single organization through our Missing Nin because we failed to go after them due to fighting each other for greater power. The Puppet Master Sasori of the Red Sands was ours and has been eliminated along with his partner when they extracted Shukaku from my body," said Gaara while each of the Kages around him with the exception of the Raikage looked a tad guilty.

"I say the village most responsible is Konoha. They have the most Missing Nin join the organization since its founding. They even killed their own Jinchuriki because they didn't want to share and I bet they've known about their intentions for awhile now too. Jiraiya-sama is known for his spy network and I highly doubt it was unable to infiltrate them on at least _some _level," said the Sandaime Tsuchikage while seeing the Hokage tense up at having a finger pointed at her.

"You have no right to point the finger at me for my actions. You let your _two_ Jinchuriki leave Iwa to be scooped up rather then have them locked up safely in the village where the Akatsuki couldn't reach them," said Tsunade while the Tsuchikage let out a grunt.

"At least I let mine try to control the power of their Biju. We know all about how your village treated that boy like crap and the rumor of the _real_ reason behind how he died," said the Tsuchikage while Tsunade grit her teeth.

"Yes. I've heard them too. I find it hard to believe you would execute your own Jinchuriki and not have him learn how to control that incredible power," said the female Mizukage while the Raikage laughed.

"It just shows you how arrogant Konoha has become in thinking they can simply defeat this organization simply by killing their Jinchuriki. That boy could have been invaluable to us in this fight with them and you kill him over a successful mission. Pathetic!" said the Raikage while Tsunade was finding it harder to hold in her anger while they talked so negatively about Konoha while she was in the room.

Before more could be spoke, a knock came to the door, and a samurai entered the room whispering something to Mifune. The General frowned at hearing this information and it increased the more the man whispering in his ear continued to whisper information. As this happened, the other Kages were wondering what was being told to Mifune, and why he seemed displeased when hearing it?

"It seems that the Kage from Sound village deep within Rice Country expresses his wish to join us for this Summit," said Mifune while Tsunade's eyes narrowed and the Raikage let out a grunt.

"Sound is a small village from a small country. I do not recognize their leader to be any kind of Kage like us," said the Third Tsuchikage before grumbling about upstarts trying to take the position of Kage like it was a fashion trend.

"Its leader _also_ happens to be Orochimaru of the Sannin and former member of the very organization we seek to destroy," said Tsunade knowing that name would make every Kage wish to turn the Sannin away if not seek his death after extracting information out of the man.

"He also killed my Father and nearly brought Suna to ruin by convincing us to fight the Leaf during the Chuunin Exams," said Gaara while he would enjoy killing the Sannin with his sand.

"Actually I've been told the man outside is _not_ Orochimaru at all," said Mifune making the eyes around him go wide with shock and confusion.

"Is it Orochimaru's subordinate Kabuto?" said Tsunade knowing if the Sannin did not come here, then it had to be the Medic Nin, and no doubt had something to say on his Master's behalf.

"No. In fact, the man requested an audience with us so you could all meet him, and his 'Fracción' in order to hear what he has to say about this matter," said Mifune while seeing each Kage look at the other and then back at him.

"Send him in and his subordinates," said Tsunade while waiting to see just who her old teammate had sent in his place.

The lone samurai beside Mifune bowed to the General, heading for the door, exiting, and silence reigned over the room for several minutes while the five Kages waited. Soon, the sound of footsteps were heard, and the door slid open to reveal the samurai that had left moments ago with his body blocking the people behind him.

"Introducing the Kage of the Sound village...Uzumaki Naruto," said the samurai before he moved away from the door, ignoring the shocked looks on the Kages, Mifune, and let the blonde walk into the room with his bodyguards.

"So this is where the magic happens when all five Kages get together to fight a common enemy. How quaint," said Naruto simply while staring at a shocked Tsunade and then he saw Gaara looking like his eyes beheld a ghost from the past coming back to visit.

"N-Naruto?" said Gaara, as he slowly rose from his seat, and looked the blonde right in those blue eyes that screamed with power despite the lack of enthusiasm behind them.

"Hello Gaara. You became the Kazekage I see. I'm happy for you," said Naruto before turning his head to face the blonde woman in the room responsible for signing his death warrant.

'No! This is impossible! Its some kind of trick,' thought Tsunade, as she looked behind Naruto to see his bodyguards that he apparently dubbed his Fracción, and wondered just who the blonde had recruited to his side.

Behind Naruto, three people stood at attention in triangle formation behind the blonde, and clearly sizing up the five Kages in the room in the event things turned ugly. One was a red haired girl with glasses, the second was a sky blue haired boy smiling, and revealing his sharp shark like teeth. The third person was the tallest of the group, who was behind Naruto, and had spiky orange hair with reddish eyes. Each of them war standard Shinobi attire, but it was clear they all served Naruto, and had his back in case of a pinch.

"How are you alive?" said Gaara while seeing his old and first friend standing before him like death had no control over him.

"Orochimaru asked that same question. He assumed I cheated death," said Naruto before looking from Gaara to Tsunade and saw the Hokage grit her teeth at him.

"You didn't?" said the Raikage while Naruto just let out a chuckle of amusement.

"No one can cheat death. Death comes to all whether we like it or not," said Naruto while he stared at the muscled form of the Raikage before looking at the Tsuchikage.

"What? Does my old age disgust you boy?" said the Tsuchikage seeing Naruto raise an eyebrow at him.

"No. I'm just surprised you haven't spewed forth death threats and blood oaths to kill me," said Naruto while most of the Kages and the people in the room had confused looks on their faces.

"And why would I do that?" said the Tsuchikage while Tsunade was glaring at Naruto to keep his mouth shut.

"Because my Father was the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha," said Naruto seeing the old man look at him with shock and so did the others sans Tsunade.

"You're Namikaze Minato's son? But your last name is Uzumaki. That means...!" said the Raikage before realization of who the boy's Mother was and saw Naruto nodded.

"My Mother was Uzumaki Kushina. The previous Jinchuriki of Kyuubi before me," said Naruto while the Kages around the room, their bodyguards behind the curtains of their village leaders, and Mifune himself was surprised by this information.

"How do you know that?" said Tsunade seeing Naruto direct his eyes on her.

"Kyuubi told me right before my death. During the rare quiet times in my cell in the T&I Department, we had a little talk, and she knew what was going to happen. There was no point in her keeping that from me," said Naruto seeing the shock on Tsunade's face at hearing the gender of the fox was in fact female.

"How can you be sure it wasn't some last minute lie to cause further pain?" said the red haired Mizukage while trying to focus on Naruto's collared face and not his lean muscled abs.

"Because my Father and Mother appeared before me when I moved to free her from the seal within my mind," said Naruto and saw Tsunade's face go pale.

"What? They were alive within you?" said Mifune having had great respect for both the boys parents and their deeds in the last war.

"For a time. They left a piece of their souls in me to act as a last line of defense against such an act or should the seal get so weak that it required a one time rejuvenation on their part. They weren't exactly pleased to hear how I was treated and that I was about to die for completing my mission in retrieving Sasuke after the Uchiha went rogue to seek out Orochimaru for power," said Naruto while Tsunade glared heatedly at him.

"You lie? Why didn't they let you free the Kyuubi?" said Tsunade, as she wanted to put a hole through the blonde's story, and this was the best way to do it.

"They didn't. They actually were going to help me, but ironically enough...Kyuubi told them not to," said Naruto simply while none of them could believe this to be true.

"The Kyuubi told you not to? For what reason? She was going to die!" said the Hokage while Naruto just shrugged.

"As much as Kyuubi knew freedom from my body would be great, she also knew it was only a matter of time before someone hunted her down to try creating another Jinchuriki, and using the child chosen to be their next weapon. She was getting tired of the cycle," said Naruto with Gaara nodding in respect for that since he hated it too on account of his own experience in once being a Jinchuriki.

"How are you even alive? You never answered the question. Answer it!" said Tsunade in a demanding tone and Naruto just looked at her with those uncaring blue eyes.

"The short version? The Gods above brought me back to fix things in this world," said Naruto while the group around him looked confused.

"What do you mean fix things? Nothing is broken and the Akatsuki surely isn't a threat to Kami's rule," said Mifune while Naruto shook his head.

"No. Not them though they too will be dealt with shortly. The problem the Gods have, is the hidden village making Jinchuriki, and using them to be their weapons. I am here to ensure that never happens again," said Naruto while the Raikage tensed since his little brother was a Jinchuriki and the Tsuchikage tensed since he didn't like the idea of the Biju not being sealed into chosen vessels to serve them.

"And what do you intend to do Uzumaki Naruto?" said Mifune curiously.

"I'm going to set the Biju free and let them return to the demonic realm..._forever_!" said Naruto with the Tsuchikage and the Raikage looking livid though for different reasons.

"My brother is a Jinchuriki. Removing the eight-tails will kill him!" said the Raikage while rising to his feet and his eyes filled with rage.

"Biju are the property of the hidden villages. We own them. We can use them in any way we like!" said the Tsuchikage while the Hokage rose up from her seat.

"_Actually_, the Biju are the property of the Senju Clan since it was my Grandfather was the one, who gave them all to you, and thus being the man's only known living relative I say they are the property of Konoha," said Tsunade while the three Kages soon got into a yelling contest while Gaara and the Mizukage stayed silent while looking at Naruto about to lose his patience.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Naruto before unleashing his spiritual pressure throughout the entire building, which forced everyone around him, even his own newly made Fracción to their knees, and his spirit energy skyrocketing through the roof of the building.

"Stop! Naruto-sama...you need...to...to...stop!" said Jugo pleading with his new Master to prevent anyone from dying under the blonde's incredible power.

After a few seconds, Naruto finally did stop, and released the intense pressure that nearly killed everyone in the room. The Tsuchikage looked ready to die in the next few minutes from a heart attack, as he was the oldest of the five Kages, and each of them understood that this boy before them was so much more then they even dared to realize.

"The time of the five major Shinobi villages using the Biju and sealing them into human weapons is over. The time of such barbaric and archaic ways of thinking are going to end when this matter with the Akatsuki is settled. As for your brother Raikage-sama, I will not kill him, and will study the Sealing Arts to ensure that upon freeing the eight-tails that it does not end his life. I am an Uzumaki after all," said Naruto seeing the Raikage look somewhat appreciative of that.

"I will...will not accept...this!" said Tsunade while trying to stand.

"You can and you will. Failure to comply will result with grave consequences for you and those you care about. Not that it matters since I intend to crush Konoha regardless of the outcome of this war you wish to start with the Akatsuki," said Naruto while Tsunade looked ready to blow her top.

"You little bastard!" said Tsunade, as she slammed her fist onto the table, and made it crack from the impact.

"Why so surprised? When I questioned why you were ordering my soon to be execution, you punched me in the mouth so hard that I lost a majority of my teeth, and the one after that blinded me partially in my right eye. I was then tortured ruthless by the people on your orders at the T&I Department and then attacked again on the day of my execution before the beheading. From what Kakashi told me, he _personally_ burned my body after that, and with a sense of pride it seemed at the time," said Naruto before moving his hand to his white shirt that covered his upper torso and began unzipping his shirt upwards with the group wondering why he was.

The Mizukage secretly licked her lips since she was basically getting a free show and a woman of her position wasn't going to turn down seeing such a well muscled warrior show his stuff. All around Mist, she heard the whispers from the Mist Shinobi under her command saying she needed a man, to get married, and of course have children. The ever feisty red haired Mizukage loyal subordinate Ao had been at the forefront of her threats to shut up or be killed by her own hands for such insubordination.

Surprisingly, he was still alive despite her constantly threatening him a couple dozen times each Month since she had been in office, and the Mizukage had yet to give the order.

As for Naruto, he had unzipped his shirt completely, letting the two sides once held by the thin pieces of metal part, and let the people in the room see his Hollow Mask around his face that looked like shark teeth. Everyone gasped, even the man's own Fracción, as they had never seen his face, and now everyone could see just how different he was when compared to them.

"Freakish abomination!" said Tsunade while Naruto just looked at her and the Hokage could swear he was grinning at her now.

"Think of these as my replacement teeth for the ones you knocked out or your people in the T&I Department removed for their own fun," said Naruto with a hint of amusement in his voice though it was hollow at best.

"I don't care if you intend to kill every member of the Akatsuki, I will see to it that you are a hunted man until the day you die again, and see to it you don't come back from it this time," said Tsunade seeing the number three branded on Naruto chest despite it being small and almost unnoticeable.

"Then you and any Kage that follows you will lose a lot Shinobi in the process. If that is the case, I will kill them without pity, and without mercy should they be stupid enough to try it," said Naruto while eyeing each of the Kages in the room from Tsunade to Gaara, to the Mizukage, Raikage, and finally the Tsuchikage all looking at him too.

"You're bluffing. You don't have the power of Kyuubi inside your body anymore. Any of the strength you had died with the fox. You have _nothing _without that power of the Biju!" said Tsunade while Naruto just shook his head.

"If I have nothing, then why was it just mere moments ago, you were all on your knees, and seconds away from tasting death?" said Naruto calmly before walking away from the five Kages and his subordinates following.

"This isn't over Naruto! Don't get use to being alive," said Tsunade while realizing the blonde had been the one to take Hyuuga Hinata from the village.

"That's funny coming from you old hag since I could say the same thing about you and the rest of Konoha," said Naruto while walking out of the room and ignoring Tsunade yelling for him to come back.

"Are you about this plan Naruto-sama? The other four Kages might support Konoha since they need them to fight the Akatsuki," said Jugo while Naruto just kept walking and they kept following him.

"I am sure Jugo. Whether they support Konoha in defying my reason for being alive once again in this world is irrelevant. All that matters, is that world of my return soon spreads throughout the Elemental Countries, and everyone knows that Uzumaki Naruto is back," said Naruto while Suigestu just let out grunt of displeasure.

"You should have let me use Kusanagi on one of them. I mean...what's the point of me having this sword if you won't let me use it?" said Suigestu, as he wanted to wield Zabuza's sword once learning the Demon of the Mist was dead, but Naruto had beaten him within an inch of his life, and told the former Seven Swordsman in training that if he _ever_ went looking for the dead Missing Nin's grave...there would be consequences.

"Using Kusanagi in a flashy way reveals your skill and what you know of its secrets Suigestu. It allows them to plan ahead in combating its power and your skills when in combat. You are part of my _Fracción_ Suigestu and thus I hold you to a higher standard then any other Shinobi under my command. I chose you all to join me because you each bring something to the table that would make us stronger as a whole and the opportunity for a life greater then what it was in the past with Orochimaru," said Naruto while he did not bother looking back.

"Really? In what way Naruto-sama?" said Jugo curiously.

"Suigestu brings about his skills with Kenjutsu, his experience with in training to one day be a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and the experimentations done to his body by Orochimaru allows him to turn into water. Karin brings her abilities as a sensor and her ability to heal others in need of medical attention when warranted. Jugo, you are the powerhouse of the three, as your abilities have the power to plow through them, and with time will nearly be unbeatable," said Naruto simply since he had seen their abilities in action.

"I do not wish to hurt anyone. I cannot control my power and only Kimimaro was able to keep me from going completely crazy," said Jugo while Naruto stopped and turned to look at him.

"I know of your friend Jugo. I also know he fought with the utmost fanatical loyalty in the service of Orochimaru. While I hate the man he served, I respect his principle behind his reason for being loyal to the Sannin, as I saw it before in another, and wish neither had died the way they did," said Naruto while Jugo was shocked that the blonde knew Kimimaro if only for a brief time.

"You're talking about Zabuza's apprentice, aren't you?" said Suigestu with Naruto's sharp blue eyes turning to him before they redirected themselves back to Jugo.

"Yes. As for Kimimaro's final two opponents...one was in the room and another is a Leaf Shinobi I know from my Genin days in the village," said Naruto seeing Jugo now having a look of total shock on his face before it became anger and moved to storm back into the meeting room of the five Kages to kill one of the two Shinobi Kimimaro fought.

Only for Naruto to Sonido in front of him and put a hand on his chest.

"Why are you stopping me? One of those Kages helped kill Kimimaro by accelerating his condition while in combat and shortened his life!" said Jugo while showing signs of his insanity rising again.

"The one you seek in that room _also_ happens to be my friend Jugo. He was just like me before the Akatsuki got a hold of him and was hated like me while growing up. You will _not_ make any attempt on the Kazekage without my approval Jugo. Do you understand me?" said Naruto with his tone getting icy at the end and saw the taller man nod, but was still not liking the command, and had to fight against the insanity for a second.

"Its still not fair that I can't avenge Kimimaro," said Jugo while Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"I never said that. I said you can't harm the Kazekage. The second opponent Kimimaro faced was Leaf Shinobi named Rock Lee. As you already know, I have no problem with you killing one of them, and smearing the guts all over the place," said Naruto with Jugo producing an insane smile and his insanity being satisfied by this.

"So its open season on Leaf Shinobi?" said Jugo in a semi-insane voice.

"Unless I say otherwise. For the moment, the Hokage gets a free pass, and will be spared for now until a later time presents itself where I can just simply kill her with my own two hands," said Naruto before he pointed forward and commanded Jugo to turn around.

"Works for me. What about the guy, who took on Zabuza, and messed him up? Can I have him?" said Suigestu curiously while Naruto stopped in thought.

"No. Its not that I don't think you can kill Hatake Kakashi, its just I have a personal score to settle with him, and a great many others in Konoha. Save your energy for the Akatsuki and their own Seven Swordsman of the Mist they have among their ranks," said Naruto, as the memory of a blue skinned man with shark like traits, and with that chakra eating sword he used in combat.

"Hoshigaki Kisame! Oh man I totally forgot about him. He has Samehada!" said Suigestu excitedly while the thought of getting Samehada was making him drool a bit.

"Exactly. Anything you wish to say Karin?" said Naruto curiously while the red haired girl shook her head.

"Not really. Being Orochimaru's servant wasn't really that great. Sure I got to leave Grass and work on different things for a Sannin of all people. But he was always so demanding of his subordinates and one single mistake could have possibly turned me into a blood stain on the wall. I prefer working for you over him any day," said Karin while trying to keep her eyes away from the muscles his torso was showing.

"That and you want to get into Naruto's pants," said Suigestu with a perverse grin on his face, which earned him a mean right hook from Karin, and sent him into a nearby wall.

"PERVERT!" yelled Karin while her face now matched her hair.

'Idiot,' thought Naruto before his mind soon drifted to Hinata and felt his heart aching to see her.

"Where do we go now Naruto-sama?" said Jugo knowing that the position of being Kage of Sound was just a diversion for Konoha to direct itself temporarily at Rice Country.

"We're going to Wave Country," said Naruto simply while he zipped his high collared shirt back up.

"What? Why? What's in Wave Country besides Zabuza's sword?" said Suigestu though he was hoping Naruto would change his mind about it being off limits.

Judging by the death glare the blonde was sending him...it wasn't changed in the slightest.

"The only woman, who ever loved me, and still continued to love me long after my death years ago," said Naruto while he continued walking and his group right behind him.

Though the mood surrounding Karin had a slightly depressing feel to it.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. I hope it lived up to your expectations since I'm having things go differently then the previous version. Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Blood in the Water

Naruto easily made his way to Wave Country, where Tazuna's family, and Hinata were waiting for him after his travel to Iron Country. Since none of Naruto's Fracción knew Sonido or anything else equal to that type of skill they had to travel the old fashion way to Wave Country. It would take well over two weeks if they moved at a Shinobi based pace to get from their current destination to their intended one, though Naruto wasn't in any real hurry, as he calculated the means, and abilities of each Kage to communicate with the different of everyone at the Kage Summit using the latest Bingo Book acquired from Orochimaru's base of operations.

Naruto calculated by the time two weeks were up, Konoha would receive official word of his return, send ANBU to Rice Country, and seek out every single one of Orochimaru's bases they suspected him to be in before trying to kill the former Kyuubi Jinchuriki. They were so predictable in their efforts to kill what they had hated for so long, despite Naruto no longer having Kyuubi inside his body, and thinking that lightning would strike twice in their favor despite his small group of subordinates now following him.

But his group were not pushovers. Naruto chose them follow him because of their own personal strengths, enduring of hardships, and loyalty for giving them what they wanted. Suigestu wanted the swords of previous Swordsmen of the Mist, which aside from _one_ of them, the former Espada had no problem with it, and knew the man wanted to be the new leader of the broken group. Kusanagi itself was a good substitute for Zabuza's sword so Suigestu had no problem with the fact he couldn't have the dead Missing Nin's weapon.

Jugo missed Kimimaro, a fact the former Kyuubi Jinchuriki did not miss out on when the conversation came up about the albino being killed, and how it happened while under the service of Orochimaru. Jugo had been upset by his one true friend's death, as the Kaguya was the only one really capable until this point before Naruto to keep the orange haired youth in line, and prevent fits of rage from his unstable bloodline. Naruto had told the young man that the Kazekage of Suna was off limits, which Jugo now understood why, and would respect his superior's wishes regarding that order. Rock Lee of the Konoha however...was _not_ off limits and Naruto had no guilt in telling Jugo that the now Leaf Jounin was fair game in getting his revenge.

As for Karin...Naruto didn't know why she followed him when he recruited her to join his Fracción. Maybe she didn't have anywhere to go. Or maybe she liked him like Hinata did though the blonde Arrancar felt that was a little sudden. Then again, red haired women like his own Mother had been known to act strangely around blondes like himself, and his Father with no other reason then to act on impulse.

"Naruto-sama," said Karin deciding to speak up.

"Yes Karin?" said Naruto while they headed to Wave Country and didn't bother looking back.

"What is the plan exactly?" said Karin, as she still didn't know what they intended to do after meeting up with Naruto's...love interest, and who else they could gather to their side.

"We kill this world's enemies. First the Akatsuki, then the Leaf, and finally anyone else that supports them. It doesn't have to be in that order, but in all honesty I'd prefer it that way, and I am prepared to fight my enemies regardless," said Naruto while sensing the girl's confusion.

"But...who besides the Leaf and the Akatsuki would oppose your mission?" said Karin with Naruto letting out a sigh and sensing the others were curious too.

"Iwa has long since desired power over the Biju. They saw their two Jinchuriki to be used like weapons and then discarded when they were of no further use unless summoned like dogs to defend a home that does not care for them. The Tsuchikage sees my mission with the Biju to be a threat to Iwa's path to greater power and does not want to miss the golden opportunity for his village to possess more then one if they are freed from the Akatsuki's grasp," said Naruto while sensing their surprise in the fact he knew this and yet let the old Kage live.

"If that's the case, then why...?" said Suigestu before hesitating in the question since he was questioning his superior's orders.

"Why let him live? I let him and the Hokage live because they will tell everyone of my return to this world. My actions at the Kage Summit are like ripples in the water that over time in the long run become massive waves and have the power stir things deep beneath the surface of this life we all live. My enemies will move when the ripples hit, I will be able to sense them, and know who is my enemy, and who is not my enemy. Things have just started and already I know two of the five village are my hated enemies," said Naruto with his group stopping in shock.

"Only two? But...the Raikage was super pissed at you!" said Suigestu with Naruto now stopping and turning to face the blue haired swordsman.

"That he was, but only because of the concern he feels for his little brother, and the fact the Raikage doesn't want him to die. However, I just need time to study the Sealing Arts, and then remove the Eight-tails without killing its vessel. So long as the man survives the extraction process, the Raikage will have no reason to become my enemy, and he'll only be my enemy should I kill his brother on purpose," said Naruto while the group nodded in understanding.

"How are you going to learn the Sealing Arts? You need a teacher or a book of some kind to get started," said Jugo since that was key to all of this.

"My Mother's homeland," said Naruto simply before walking to Wave Country and Karin smacked her head while calling herself an idiot.

"Of course! The Uzumaki Clan were feared and respected for skills in sealing. It makes sense that despite the land being in ruin that there isn't some kind of lost treasure trove of knowledge waiting to be discovered," said Karin while Naruto just nodded.

"Correct. Wave Country is our first stop, then Whirlpool to collect the knowledge, and study it further for when the time comes to use it," said Naruto simply.

"What about your enemies? They won't just stay still while we do this," said Jugo with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"It makes little difference what they do. First they will panic, then they will prepare their forces for mobilization, and hunt for us in the place they _think _we are located deep within Rice Country in one of Orochimaru's bases. By the time they go through that area, tearing it apart piece by piece, we will have either found what we need, and be ready to proceed to the next level of the plan," said Naruto knowing that was how these leaders and those that followed them acted.

(Konoha-Two Weeks Later)

As Naruto predicted upon Tsunade's return to Konoha, the overall populace of the Leaf village was in a state of shock, fear, and anger at learning their proclaimed "bane" upon them. They had long thought with Naruto dead, the Kyuubi would be gone, and they did not have to worry about the fox returning ever again to get its revenge. Twice a year, on the boy's birthday, and his execution they celebrated without fear of retaliation from their Hokage since she had ordered the action against the brat from the start.

Now however, it seem the Kyuubi brat was back, and had been responsible for the attack against the Leaf earlier before the Kage Summit. The damage to the Hokage Monument, the attack on the Hyuuga Clan, and taking Hyuuga Hinata were all by his hands from the description the Hyuuga Clan members gave of the attack when compared to the uninvited guests at the Kage Summit. Even worse was the fact that Naruto's heritage was revealed to the world and how the people of the Leaf had been cruel to the Yondaime Hokage's _only child_ did not sit well with many people outside of the village. Barely hitting the two week mark and already the Fire Daimyo had been nearly buried in angry letters from so many different people from different countries from the Kazekage of Suna, the Wind Daimyo, the Spring Daimyo, the Wave Daimyo, the _citizens _of Wave Country, and the list kept growing. It had been going on for three years, but once the knowledge of the boy's parents were found, it had practically tripled, and finally the Fire Daimyo had just about had _enough_!

He paid a visit to Konoha, his army of samurai bodyguards at the ready to carry out their Lord's command, and knew the man was only in Konoha to get to the heart of the matter. He had trading with several countries _cut_, alliances ended, and now _this_ news of the boy the village had executed being none other then the Yondaime Hokage's _only child_ was too much to handle.

"I cannot believe you have done this to me! Do you even understand what you did? You _lied_ to me! All of you! When the boy was executed, I asked you why since the mission was a success, and you told me it was because the seal was weakening. That there was a short window of opportunity in killing the fox at the cost of a single child's life to spare the world the Kyuubi's return and causing untold damage throughout the land. You told me the boy was a nobody. A bastard child, who would not be missed, and was not loved by anybody in the whole world. In less then a week upon his death, I received countless letters of complaints from people, and negative actions from different countries aimed at mine. In my own naive way, I ignored them for the most part since I couldn't understand how so many people from all over could protest your actions on so many levels, and it wasn't until now that I realized just how _loved_ that blonde boy was to these people. Not by his own village of course, but by those _outside _of the Leaf, and for good reason since his deeds are well known in each location. YOU SENT ME ALTERED DOCUMENTS AND MISSION REPORTS THAT MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL IN FRONT OF MY FELLOW DAIMYOS AT COURT!" said the Fire Daimyo seeing the Councils, Clan Heads, and the Hokage herself not meeting him in the eyes.

"We didn't want the Kyuubi Jinchuriki to gain too much favor with other countries to the point where they could influence us or you through him because of his various deeds," said Danzo, but the Fire Daimyo looked even angrier, and it was clear that no explanation for their actions would soothe it.

"Well it seems you failed Danzo. Instead of destroying such favor with these different places, you only made them _greater_, and after all the Yondaime's son has done for this ungrateful village! It makes me sick to my stomach in knowing I supported your actions," said the Fire Daimyo seeing these fools before him all shaking like children caught by their usually merciful parent.

"What do you want us to do Fire Daimyo-sama?" said Inuzuka Tsume knowing they were at this man's mercy.

"Nothing. I want nothing from your clan Inuzuka. Or any of you in this room for that matter. I'll continue to fund this village, _but_ only because you are needed to combat the Akatsuki, and keep my country's other enemies at bay. At one time, I did not understand why the other Daimyos kept such a close eye on their own Shinobi villages up until now. They kept their own Shinobi villages on a tighter leash to make sure _this _didn't happen! The governing body of a Shinobi village getting fat swelled heads to the point of where they assume their actions do not have to be _questioned_ by their _Feudal Lord_!" said the Fire Daimyo seeing the Clan Heads shift nervously while the Councils only do half of that.

"What do you want us to about the Uzumaki Naruto? He clearly stated we are his enemy no matter what we do," said Tsunade with the Fire Daimyo scoffed.

"And by all rights you should be declared his enemy. He has every right to hate you and want everyone in this village dead for what was done to him by your hand on _your orders _Hokage-sama. Whatever Uzumaki Naruto does from this point on to this village is on _your heads_! Not mine. I will do nothing to him should he seek your deaths and this very village's destruction like you did to him years ago," said the Fire Daimyo before leaving the room and the stunned group of people in it.

"That could have gone better," said Inoichi with a sigh.

"What do we do now?" said a Civilian Councilman with a hint of fear in his voice.

"The only thing we can do at this point. We have to fight Naruto in order for this village to survive," said Tsunade knowing it was the only option left before her.

"There are currently three platoons of ANBU on standby ready to be deployed out to find brat," said Koharu simply since the village was on high alert and such a need for such a large deployed force was necessary in times of war.

"Send Kakashi with them. He has experience fighting Naruto in this new form from his failed mission in Wave Country. They are to tear Rice Country apart. I want all of my former teammate's bases found and search for Naruto with orders to kill everyone that sides with him," said Tsunade knowing any followers of the brat would be a pain in the ass to deal with if allowed to live.

"He's not in Rice Country," said Jiraiya simply after appearing via the window to give his own report on the matter.

"What? Where is he then?" said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya have a pained look on his face.

"Naruto went to Whirlpool Country. His Mother's homeland," said Jiraiya before telling them about the blonde and his crew heading to Wave Country in order to travel by boat to the small ruined continent.

"Why would he go there? Its a baron wasteland filled with destroyed buildings and harsh winds," said Homura while Tsunade let out a groan.

"Because it gives him time to learn the Sealing Arts. Naruto just needs enough time to dig through the rubble to possibly find something in connection to a 'How to' manual, which he'll no doubt find considering his luck, and since sealing comes naturally to a member of the Uzumaki Clan...it won't be long before his skills rival if not surpass Jiraiya's own," said Tsunade with many becoming fearful of the "demon brat" getting even stronger then he already was from his earlier displays of power.

"You need to go there too Jiraiya. No one knows that area better then you. I don't care what you have to do in order to stop Naruto. Just put him down and make it _final_!" said Tsunade with Jiraiya nodding since he was going to have all the stops pulled to take his Godson down.

"I'm going to need more then the ANBU and Kakashi. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure they are good, but I need more muscle, and skilled teamwork to have a chance at taking the gaki down," said Jiraiya with the Hokage nodding.

"Take Gai, his team, and the Ino-Shika-Cho second addition," said Tsunade knowing that teamwork and muscle was the specialty of those two teams.

"No problem," said Jiraiya before he left via the window behind him.

(Whirlpool Country-1 Week and 3 Days Later)

True to Tsunade's fear filled prediction about Naruto's luck, the former Kyuubi Jinchuriki had indeed found a secret underground chamber beneath the ruins of his Mother's once great country, and a hidden treasure trove on everything about sealing. Instructions on the most basic seals to ones of the most advanced creation that had the power to contain any of the Biju regardless of their level of strength and power. Naruto suspected such sealing could have been used to help combat the Kyuubi years ago when the fox attacked the day he was born. Not that it mattered now. Kyuubi was lost forever, her power had become his own, and rightfully so after becoming Tia Harribel before coming back here.

(Flashback-1 Week ago)

"Naruto-kun?" said Hinata, as she entered his room to see the blonde reading from a book on sealing Biju, and the theory behind the extraction process _without_ the unnecessary loss of the vessel's life.

"Yes Hinata-chan?" said Naruto with some affection though it was barely there, but the fact it was there was more then enough for Hinata, and she smiled while walking over to him.

They were all staying in one of the few homes that wasn't damaged by the attacks years ago or even the windy weather that occasionally reminded the blonde of Hueco Mundo. When they got to Wave Country, Hinata had hugged Naruto with all her strength, much to Karin's annoyance, and Naruto hesitantly accepted it since hugging wasn't something he had done during his time in Hueco Mundo. When Hinata saw his masked face for the first time, she gasped at the sight of the Hollow shark teeth, which she regretted doing since Naruto thought it frightened her to see him like this, and stopped the blonde from hiding it.

"I had a question," said Hinata seeing Naruto raise an eyebrow at her.

"About what?" said Naruto curiously.

"Your Hollow Mask," said Hinata knowing this was still a sensitive subject.

"What about my mask?" said Naruto evenly though his muscles tensed at the subject.

"Is it possible to...remove it?" said Hinata curiously while Naruto turned to look at her fully now.

"Does it frighten you to see me with it?" said Naruto with Hinata shaking her head no.

"No! No! Of course not! Its just...I miss seeing your face. From what you explained to me and the others the only way for that to happen is to release your power sealed away into your zanpakuto," said Hinata, as she saw him nod since he had explained that fact to the group when asked about it, and told them all his _true power _had yet to be seen.

The fact he was once forbidden to call upon it in Las Noches by Aizen further proved that such incredible power was indeed dangerous to call upon so recklessly just to reveal what his face to the others.

"True. I'm sorry Hinata. I wish there was a way. However, if there is one where I do not need to call upon my power, then I will take it, and show you my true face," said Naruto seeing Hinata smile at him in understanding.

"I know you will. Thank you Naruto-kun," said Hinata before she kissed him on the cheek above the shark mask and left him to his studying.

When the door was shut, Naruto let out a sigh knowing that there was no way he could remove his mask unless calling upon his Resurrección form, and even then the blonde dared not use it unless absolutely necessary. Aizen had forbidden the use of his top three Espada from using their Resurrección in Las Noches for a reason and Naruto knew that the rogue Shinigami wouldn't give such an order unless there was a valid reason.

'I won't give up though. If there _is_ a way for Hinata to see my face without this mask, I will take it, and make her happy!' thought Naruto, as he decided to look inward, and see if the mask could be removed through tinkering with himself internally.

_**"You need not go that far Uzumaki Naruto. There is in fact a way," **_said the voice of the Shinigami King appearing within the shocked Arrancar's mind.

'How Shinigami King?' said Naruto curiously while the Shinigami King just smiled at the blonde.

_**"Use your chakra. Channel it to your mouth and picture the mask receding back into our skin,"**_ said the Shinigami King simply while Naruto just blink for a few minutes in realizing the great deity was right.

'Thank you Shinigami-sama. Though how is it you're able to be inside my mind?' thought Naruto with the Shinigami King letting out an amused chuckle.

_**"Even after all you've been through, the connection we have since Kyuubi was sealed into your body has always remained, and that will never change,"**_ said the Shinigami King with Naruto bowing his head before the great being.

"Thank you Shinigami King," said Naruto with the being chuckling in amusement.

_**"I'm just doing what I should have done from the start instead of listening to Kami all those years ago. Helping you,"**_ said the Shinigami King before the deity vanished from Naruto's mind.

(End Flashback)

However, before Naruto could put the new found knowledge in retracting his Hollow Mask into practice, much less show Hinata this ability to use, Karin came into the room looking worried, and for good reason. A few days ago, the red head told him about the large chakra signatures heading their way, and would be arriving soon. Karin had sensed one was a large group Leaf Shinobi, led by one Jiraiya of the Sannin, and then there were two other chakra signatures heading here from another direction that could be a problem.

"So they figured it out. Not surprising given Jiraiya's spy network and the Akatsuki's own resources," said Naruto, as he put the book down, zipped up his white shirt, and rose from his seat before heading calmly to the door with Karin right beside him.

"But...why would the Akatsuki continue to hunt you? The Kyuubi isn't sealed inside your body anymore," said Karin curiously.

"Because they still think the power she was had, which became mine after dying, can be extracted like they have all the others, and will try to take what does not belong to them," said Naruto with Karin nodding in understanding now.

"If they tried...would they succeed?" said Karin before their whole group met finally in one place in full battle gear.

"No. The power I wield has been mine for quite some time. Far longer then any of you will ever know," said Naruto simply before the headed towards the center of what had once been the village square of this once great village.

And sure enough...the enemy appeared with the Akatsuki arriving first.

"Uzumaki Naruto," said Uchiha Itachi with Naruto nodding slightly before taking a few steps towards the two Akatsuki members while his Fracción watched behind him with interest.

"I am. Its been some time Uchiha Itachi," said Naruto simply while Itachi just stared at him calmly.

"That is has Naruto. I must admit, your return is both surprising, and disturbing to learn since no one expected it," said Itachi while Naruto let out a small yet still hollow chuckle.

"You didn't really expect something like death to hold me down, did you Itachi? I'm an Uzumaki after all. You must come to expect the unexpected when it comes to me," said Naruto while Itachi narrowed his eyes at him.

"The Kyuubi brat thinks he's still hot shit," said Kisame with a grin while Naruto's eyes went from Itachi's the former Mist Shinobi.

"Compared to you...I am," said Naruto knowing how to read Kisame and attacking his pride was the best way to do it from what he knew of the former Swordsman of Mist.

"Confident little shit aren't you. Well let's see how confident you are without your body being completely whole!" said Kisame, as he brought out Samehada, and saw the blonde shake his head.

"No," said Naruto with Itachi and Kisame raise their eyebrows at him.

"No?" said Kisame curiously.

"No. As in no fair. No contest. You'd lose to me easily Hoshigaki Kisame. Suigestu here will be your opponent, as I promised him that honor when he first joined my group, and the prospect of taking your sword for himself," said Naruto before snapping his fingers and the blue haired swordsman of his Fracción stepped forward.

"Thanks Boss! You've made me a happy subordinate," said Suigestu while Naruto looked from Kisame to Itachi.

"Have fun, but don't play with him too much," said Naruto knowing Suigestu would have his hands full and was training with Kusanagi almost nonstop since getting it.

"Right Boss!" said Suigestu, as he saw Kisame grin at him, and returned it while showing his own teeth before they moved away from the group to do battle.

"Hinata. Karin. How far away is the other group?" said Naruto though he already knew, but didn't want Itachi to know that he knew, or his own group for that matter.

"They just landed and are heading this way," said Karin with Hinata using her Byakugan to see what she was sensing.

"Then I cannot delay any further in my mission. I must defeat you now before this second group arrives," said Itachi before activating his Sharingan Eyes.

"It doesn't matter what you do from this point forward Uchiha Itachi. You along with your partner are already dead," said Naruto before using Sonido to get within an inch of Itachi's face and grabbed the shocked man by the throat while lifting the Uchiha up with ease.

'This shouldn't be possible. My Sharingan should have seen it. Even without it active, I should have _sensed _him, and acted accordingly,' thought Itachi while staring into Naruto's eyes and could barely make out the bone lining of the blonde's Hollow Mask hidden by the high collar of his white shirt.

"Do you fear death Itachi? Knowing what you've done in the past and turned your little brother into?" said Naruto with Itachi frowning slightly and grabbed the blonde's wrist.

"No. Though that should be the least of your concerns at this point. 'Tsukuyomi!'" said Itachi while staring into Naruto's eyes.

(Tsukuyomi World)

Naruto found himself standing in the sandy regions of Hueco Mundo once more, the form of Uchiha Itachi standing less then ten feet from him, and decided to let his gaze examine this world with a hint of confusion. Normally, when Itachi used this power, example of such a time being against Hatake Kakashi three years ago, the surroundings were much different then they were now, and it didn't sit well with the Uchiha. This was suppose to be his world, his power _controlled_ this place, and yet he was finding himself at odds with someone who had come back from the dead.

"You seem confused," said Naruto before looking from Itachi to the night sky above that he remembered was Hueco Mundo when his gender was female.

And his name had been Tia Harribel.

"Some. Not entirely," said Itachi while Naruto looked back at him with no fear in his eyes.

"Do you like it? It was my home on the other side when I died," said Naruto while Itachi just raised his eyebrow at him.

"Your home?" said Itachi curiously.

"Yes. Its place where all tortured souls like me go when we die. Its where we go and turn into something else. Not angels that serve Heaven. Not demons that live in Hell. We are Hollows and _this _place is called...Hueco Mundo," said Naruto simply before the roar of a Hollow was heard off in the distance.

"I see. So this will be where I go when death takes me," said Itachi before Naruto let out an amused chuckle.

"Hardly. Your soul will never enter Hueco Mundo. Not now. Not ever!" said Naruto with the Uchiha in front of him frowning.

"And what makes you think that? This maybe a manifestation of the world you've been in since your death, but _I _control _this_ world, and you are in no position hurt me for the next 72 hours," said Itachi with the blonde not looking the least bit afraid.

"Is that what you think? If that were true, then you would have this world look how _you _want it to look, and not how _I_ wish it to look," said Naruto calmly with Itachi frowning further.

"You're bluffing. You don't have the ability to take control of this world from me," said Itachi while the roar of the Hollow somewhere in this dark sandy place got louder.

"Your power may work on normal humans Itachi, but we both know I'm _not_ normal, and your power...is powerless against me," said Naruto before looking behind Itachi to see the shark fin sticking out of the white sand at high speed heading their way.

Itachi turned to where Naruto was looking, his eyes widening in shock, and fear at the sight of the massive shark that erupted from the ground before biting the entire upper half of the Uchiha clean off his body. Moments later, Itachi's body reformed again, and the Uchiha fell to his knees while Naruto just looked at him with a hint of amusement in his eyes. A finger snap later, it happened again, and again for several minutes before more Hollow looking sharks came from every direction. Each shark getting a piece or limb of the Uchiha before the man's body was reconstructed and the process happened all over again.

(Real World)

Hoshigaki Kisame was never worried. His life in Mist, being a Missing Nin, and finally a member of the Akatsuki brought risks with the slight possibility of rewards. Did he fear death? No. Despite not being _the _strongest member of the Akatsuki, he was definitely one of _the _strongest members the organization had to offer, and was damn proud of it. The fact he was partnered with someone of equal if not a slightly great level then himself had made things all the more interesting.

But now...seeing Itachi suddenly having what looked like a massive seizure, his body had burst open in different areas, blood flowing everywhere, and trying yet failing to scream out in pain was starting to scare the shit out of him. Kisame was more then familiar with the powers of Itachi's Sharingan Eyes, having witnessed what they did to people, and the fact someone could be defeated by them in a span of a few seconds made the Missing Nin from Mist respect the ruthlessness of the Uchiha even more. In Kisame's mind, the idea of the Sharingan Eyes of Uchiha Itachi failing to do their job seemed..._wrong_!

"As much as I'd like to leave your corpse for the other Shinobi to see, I won't risk them trying to salvage anything from it, and do what must be done to ensure they understand the severity of this situation," said Naruto before unzipping his shirt all the way to reveal his Hollow Mask mouth before he began _feasting_ on Uchiha Itachi's body.

"What Hell? Why is everyone suddenly interested in being shark like? Stop ripping off my style!" said Kisame suddenly pissed that so many people were copying him in terms of have a shark like appearance.

"Hey! Focus on me on not him," said Suigestu keeping Kisame on his toes with his sword skills and making the former Mist Shinobi leap back before going through hand signs for a Water Jutsu.

"Water Style: Waterfall Jutsu!" said Kisame, as he sent a massive wall of water crash into Suigestu, who took it head on, and allowed himself to be buried beneath the water.

Suigestu grinned beneath the massive amount of water that flood the area, which easily hid him from his target, and used Kusanagi's ability to extend to great lengths to pierce Kisame through the chest. The blue skinned swordsman grunted in pain, as he knocked the blade out of his body, taking a chunk of it with the sword in a crude, yet still effective way of preventing himself being pinned to a wall, and held his side where a chunk of it was missing.

"Take that!" said Suigestu after getting out of the water with a grin on his face while manifesting as water first before solidifying into flesh.

"You little brat. So that's how you withstood my attack," said Kisame before turning to see Itachi now looked he had been torn apart by sharks and saw Naruto's Hollow Mask dripping with the Uchiha's blood.

"Such a disgusting aftertaste," said Naruto before throwing Itachi's body or rather was left of it away.

"Naruto-sama! We have more company!" said Karin pointing to the right of her and sure enough the group from Konoha had arrived.

"So it would appear," said Naruto simply before walking towards the direction of the large group of Leaf Shinobi led by Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"So it is true. You have returned and with allies," said Jiraiya seeing Naruto had indeed changed and had recruited quite a few followers aside from Hyuuga Hinata.

"Its amazing who you find that have scores to settle with the Leaf and want some kind of justice for those that have had their blood staining the hands of Konoha Shinobi. You are your own worst enemy," said Naruto seeing Jiraiya frown at him.

"Hinata-san! You are to be brought back to Konoha to face charges of desertion from the village," said Neji, as he saw Hinata get into her Gentle Fist stance to match his own.

"I refuse! My place is my Naruto-kun's side. After his death, my heart ached knowing the one I loved was taken from me because of the village's actions, and now that he's returned I refused to be taken away from him a second time," said Hinata, as she wouldn't let this second chance to be with Naruto pass her by, and would fight to keep it with every fiber of her being.

"Step away from him Hinata. He's a monster!" said Gai seeing Naruto scoff at him and it was then the group of Leaf Shinobi looked at the blood on the blonde's Hollow Mask.

"Perhaps I am a monster to some degree, _but_ it was Konoha's action, which made me turn into one from the start, and the village is therefore to blame for my creation into being what I am now," said Naruto seeing Jiraiya frown at him and then see the dead body of Uchiha Itachi on the ground.

Kisame was still fighting off Suigestu, though it was clear the former Swordsman of the Mist was having difficulty on account of his injuries, and the fact Kusanagi had a bit of a poisonous edge to it so even simple cuts could be a problem in the long run. Karin was close to Hinata, but the red haired girl wasn't so much a fighter, but a Medic Nin, and a sensor type Shinobi. Jugo was watching the large group of Leaf Shinobi carefully, his blood boiling, and insanity rising slowly with each passing second.

"It doesn't matter who made who into what. What matters is you are put down before you make things worse Naruto," said Jiraiya with Naruto just letting a hollow chuckle.

"Make things worse? You did that on your own Jiraiya. The _Leaf_ made things worse by trying to make itself superior to every other village. You made more enemies then you did friends. You along with Tsunade _betrayed_ the very convictions the previous Kages and my own _Father_ lived by during the height of the Leaf's greatness. If anyone has made things worse for the Leaf's fall from grace...it was the very _people_ in the village and their own arrogance," said Naruto with narrowed eyes at the Sannin.

"Is that...Uchiha Itachi?" said Ino seeing Itachi's body after seeing Kisame and realizing those two were always paired together.

"What's left of him anyway," said Naruto casually while Jiraiya looked furious at the loss of the Missing Nin and no doubt due to how Sasuke would react once hearing the news of his brother's death.

"You're disgusting!" said Ino, as she saw Naruto's Hollow Mask was practically caked in the Uchiha's blood, and saw Arrancar had a bored look in his eyes.

"It was a death of his own making. What would have me do Ino-san? Let him kill me?" said Naruto while Ino scowled at him.

"Maybe. It would have definitely saved us a lot of time doing it ourselves," said Kakashi while Naruto once again let out an amused chuckle.

"Such arrogance. In another lifetime, I would have found your words to be bothersome, and considered you a pathetic wretch of a species that failed to evolve the next level by not hating what you had come to create. To not despise the living weapons, which were made by each village for war, and appreciating them for all they do. Granted you are still a wretch like those around you, but I find your tongue to be more of an annoyance then bothersome, and yet should be painfully removed all the same just so I don't have to hear you speak," said Naruto while Kakashi narrowed his eye at him.

"You don't have a chance Naruto. Kyuubi is no longer sealed in your body. No amount of training in three years could have given you the power to fight all of us," said Jiraiya, as the ANBU, Gai, his former Genin team, and Kakashi spread more with weapons drawn.

"Three years? You think I've been away for three years? Where I've been Jiraiya, time has gone by much faster, and I've lived for well over a _thousand_ years in it," said Naruto calmly while Jiraiya's eyes widen in shock.

"Such an unyouthful lie!" said Lee with Naruto turning his attention to him.

"Ah yes. Rock Lee. I almost forgot about you though considering your taste fashion that's almost unbelievable. Jugo, you remember when I said the Kazekage was off limits due to him being my friend despite the fact he helped fight your dear friend Kimimaro, and the Leaf Shinobi with him was fair game?" said Naruto with Jugo nodding and the Arrancar could sense the orange haired man's insanity spike.

"Yes Naruto-sama," said Jugo while seeing Lee looking from Naruto to him.

"Meet Rock Lee. He's the one I told you was fair game. He's the other person Kimimaro fought before the Kazekage of Suna did," said Naruto while Jugo's face was filled with rage and insanity.

"Him? This..._freak_?" said Jugo while his limbs began to change and bloodlust filled his entire being.

"The very same. As promised, I will let you avenge Kimimaro by killing Rock Lee, and here he is before you. Have fun, but don't play with him too much," said Naruto before Jugo let out a mighty roar of rage and was about to unleash his fury upon the shocked Jounin.

"Kimimaro? The subordinate of Orochimaru, who I fought, and lost to while trying to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke?" said Lee seeing Jugo charge forward, but an outstretched hand stopped the orange haired youth from going further despite him trying.

"The very same. Kimimaro was Jugo's only friend and you shortened his lifespan in order to return one _spoiled child_ by the name of Uchiha Sasuke to the Leaf," said Naruto while putting some of his power into the hand holding back Jugo so it would keep Jugo from going completely berserk.

"How dare you call Sasuke-kun spoiled!" said Ino before Naruto's eyes became colder and narrowed in on her.

"Foolish Uchiha fan girl. Sasuke had everything practically _handed to him_ and on a silver platter no less. Money, friends, love from the people themselves, training from some of the best Konoha had to offer, and he tried to leave to learn under Orochimaru. And for what? Just so the Sannin could steal his body for the Sharingan and I'm willing to bet it didn't matter to the Uchiha so long as his big brother died in the end. Spoiled and pathetic all rolled up into one," said Naruto coldly making Ino now have looking fearful in facing him.

"Kill him!" said Jiraiya, as he wouldn't hear anymore words from Naruto about this, and snapped his fingers to single the ANBU to attack.

As he did this, Naruto moved his hand away from Jugo that was holding him back, and the tall orange haired boy charged forward. Several ANBU tried to stop him, but Jugo would not be denied his prey, and vengeance that was being given by Naruto to avenge Kimimaro on some level. Several of the ANBU were torn apart or knocked away from Jugo before the young man was in striking distance of one Rock Lee.

Neji moved to fight Hinata while Tenten focused on Naruto with her variety of weapons at the ready to be used against the blonde Arrancar. Maito Gai was looking at Naruto and then back at his student at times to make sure Jugo wasn't winning too much though it was hard to tell at times for the Jounin due to the dust cloud the two fighters had kicked up.

Kakashi and Jiraiya were also in position with the Ino-Shika-Cho ready to use their skills against Naruto the moment they all made a move. As for Naruto, he just sighed at seeing so many wasted pieces of human life, and decided to _amuse _himself by using something outside of Taijutsu against his prey. It was high time he made Konoha understand that there would be blood in the water from any attack on him and that sharks would come to feast on the wounded village's body once they smelled it.

With that in mind, Naruto lazily raised his right hand, his right index finger, seeing every single one of the Leaf Shinobi around him become tense from such a simple movement, and brought out his zanpakuto. Some of the ANBU laughed at the sight of it, Tenten was smirking since she figure such a design was flawed, and no doubt a reflection upon the user himself.

"It figures that such a pathetic looking sword has such an equally pathetic owner," said Kakashi while Naruto looked at him lazily.

"Prideful fool. You once said 'A true Shinobi looks underneath the underneath', but its quite clear to me you're too full of yourself to do something as simple as that, and will soon see the power of my zanpakuto. If you somehow survive this battle, I may feel a bit generous in letting you return to Konoha, and live long enough to see me use the power sealed within it," said Naruto causally while Ino barked out some laughter and Jiraiya clearly didn't believe there was any power sealed away in the blonde Arrancar's sword.

"We'll take our chances brat," said Jiraiya confidently while Naruto narrowed his eyes at them all.

"Your funeral," said Naruto calmly, which irked some of the ANBU, and a small group charged him with their weapons ready to slice the former Kyuubi Jinchuriki to pieces.

Only to be cut down in a single swing of Naruto's blade, their bodies sliced to pieces, blood spraying everywhere, and yet their killer had a bored look on his face. Naruto just looked at them like this was pathetic and it frightened his enemies to see some of their highly skilled ANBU fall so easily to him.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" said Shikamaru, as he attached his shadow to Naruto, and Choji acted first by making his fist super huge before smashing them into the blonde.

"Fool," said Naruto, as he didn't budge an inch, and heard the breaking sound of bone from Choji's fists breaking all the way to the wrists.

"Choji! You're so dead monster! 'Mind Possession Jutsu!'" said Ino, as she let her mind travel to Naruto's, but moments later her mind came back, and she was screaming while looking around fearfully for whatever was in Naruto's head that caused such fright.

"You should no better to swim in dangerous unknown waters with a shark Ino. They tend to bite anything that's edible," said Naruto with a hint of amusement before frowning at the sight of his hand holding the zanpakuto turn inward to himself and saw Shikamaru doing the same thing with his body.

"Let's see how your weapon likes having a taste of you!" said Shikamaru before imitating a stance of someone stabbing himself in the gut and Naruto doing the same.

Only to stop when his zanpakuto touched skin.

"Foolish Nara. You cannot turn my own weapon on me because I have the means to deny your plan from happening," said Naruto before breaking Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu like it was nothing.

'He shouldn't have been able to stop it. His blade can cut through flesh so it should have pierced his easily without any problems,' thought Shikamaru while trying to figure out how this was even possible.

"Try this! 'Twin Rising Dragon!'" said Tenten, as she launched a barrage of weapons at Naruto, who knocked them all away with his zanpakuto before he used Sonido to appear in the air right in front of the Leaf Shinobi, and backhanded her with his left hand to the ground.

"No amount of power you wield will save your lives from my wrathful hand and those that do live past this fight only do so because _I_ _chose_ to let them live," said Naruto before he used Sonido to appear in front of several shocked ANBU and killed them in one swing like earlier with the previous group.

"Stop him!" said Jiraiya before he moved to engage Naruto, but the blonde easily dodge his attack, and did a spinning elbow to the Sannin's chest above the heart to send the man flying back.

Kakashi tried his hand with the help of his Sharingan, but his sword was easily sliced to pieces, and a kick to the face sent the man into the air before a spin kick sent the Jounin bouncing upon impact with the ground into building rubble. To Naruto's right, the sight of Kisame still fighting Suigestu caught his eye, and it seemed Mist's Missing Nin wasn't ready to give up the fight yet. To the blonde's left, Hinata was holding her own, using the style _she _had developed given the girl's affinity to water when compared to the rest of the Hyuuga Clan's earth based affinity for their Gentle Fist. Where Neji's strikes were that of a straightforward attacker, Hinata moved like water, and would strike _around _her attacker to basically outflank him.

"Cero!" said Naruto, as he decided to make his point get across about his power being far greater then his enemies, and fired a yellow beam from his sword at Jiraiya large force of ANBU that obliterated them instantly.

That made everyone freeze in what they were doing. Kisame looked like he was ready to crap his pants. Jiraiya looked from where his ANBU team had been to Naruto and back in pure disbelief. Kakashi from his downed position had a clear view of what just happened, felt his Sharingan Eye, and his own mind burn this moment forever into the deepest parts of his brain that controlled remembering things. The Ino-Shika-Cho were shocked that their enemy could use such power, as they didn't expect it from him since they were told Naruto no longer possessed Kyuubi, and didn't take his claim in being powerful seriously. Gai had been the closest to the ANBU, which were just destroyed by Naruto's attack, and was suffering severe burns from the attack while Rock Lee tried to get to him before Jugo used this opportunity to stab him from behind with his two mutated arms in the form of his Destroying Ax Fist. Hinata saw her chance to act while Neji looked stunned by his power and Lee's own cries of pain by striking her cousin for a Hyuuga Branch member in several places that would ensure he didn't get up anytime soon. Suigestu also preyed on his enemy's lack of movement from seeing his Boss kick ass display of power and moved quickly to pierce Kisame's skull with Kusanagi extending to make it happen.

"What..._are you_? said Jiraiya trying to stand and look at Naruto while clutching his chest in pain.

Only for Naruto to vanish and reappear so close behind the Toad Sannin the stench of blood coming off of the blonde almost making Jiraiya want to throw up. Not surprising given Naruto had the blood of Konoha's ANBU and Uchiha Itachi covering his clothes.

"I am the Leaf village's past sins returning to the present and removing its people from having _any_ future," said Naruto before slicing Jiraiya right hand clean with his zanpakuto with the Sannin crying out in pain after the shock of what just happened wore off.

"Jiraiya-sama!" said Kakashi, as he struggled to get up, and saw the Sannin fall to his knees while clutching his shoulder where the arm had once been.

"Take your wounded and leave," said Naruto before sheathing his weapon and walking away from Jiraiya's bleeding form.

"You're a fool to let us go," said Jiraiya with venom in his voice.

"Perhaps all of you would prefer being sent back to the Leaf in pieces?" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow and Jiraiya grimaced.

"Retreat!" said Jiraiya with Kakashi limping away, the Ino-Shika-Cho helping him, and Gai helping a sore Tenten carry Neji.

Sadly for them, Rock Lee was brutally slain by Jugo, who was covered in the Jounin's blood, and had a look of contentment on his face. When the remaining wounded Leaf Shinobi were gone, Naruto focused on his own forces, and any injuries they may have acquired in their fights. Suigestu looked a bit cut up, despite being able to turn into water when hit by something, and the swordsman shrugged it off saying he just needed to get some water in his system. Hinata was a little banged up, though considering how she was facing her Neji, and his intent was to cause disabling bodily harm it was expected. Karin would help take care of it, though the red haired didn't like it, but a look from Naruto told the girl to suck it up, and heal her after taking a look at Jugo. The orange haired boy had bruises all over, a few broken ribs, and was only now feeling tired now that his berserk like nature had receded away for the moment.

"Why did you let them leave Boss? Don't get me wrong, I'm all for another fight with those jerks, but I was expecting only one of them to live, and even then it would be just barely," said Suigestu while scratching his head.

"Because I want their blood to be in the water," said Naruto simply.

"Huh?" said Suigestu while knowing a lot of shark references were involved, but even this was getting ridiculous, and was hoping Naruto would explain.

"The Leaf has many enemies besides myself. They are just so arrogant and distracted by the Akatsuki's action they are blinded by this fact. So blind by it that they refuse to see the truth in front of them. The enemies of the Leaf have all been waiting for the right moment to strike them down and I've given it to them. I've made the Leaf receive suffer a wound they can not heal from and the blood spilled here will be smelled by their enemies like a shark smell blood in the water. Soon...soon Konoha's enemies will smell blood and then they will come after the Leaf. They will feast on its wounded body until there is no Leaf. Until there is nothing left...but _bones_!" said Naruto before looking at Suigestu and the blue haired swordsman saw cold fury in them.

"Remind me never to cross you Boss," said Suigestu with Naruto letting out small grunt.

"I don't expect you too Suigestu. You're smart enough to know what I'll do should that ever happen," said Naruto before walking away from him.

"Huh? What does that mean?" said Suigestu before looking at Karin smirking at him.

"It means you're too stupid to try and succeed," said Karin before laughing at him.

"HEY!" yelled Suigestu in protest.

While these two began to bicker, Hinata followed Naruto into the forest region he was heading, and soon saw the blonde reach a lake. She watched, as the Arrancar soon went into it, the blood on his clothing being washed away before rising out of it, and saw her there staring at him. For a moment, neither of them moved, or even spoke to one another since they didn't know what to say. Even though Naruto had returned, there was a barrier between them they couldn't see, but definitely felt, and the center of it all was his Hollow Mask.

Hinata wanted to see his face without it and up until now...that wasn't possible.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" said Naruto curiously while the girl fidgeted a little.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I shouldn't have asked you to find a way to remove your Hollow Mask," said Hinata while Naruto raised his eyebrow at her.

"I know. You should have seen me when I was female in Hueco Mundo. I felt the need to be very...cautious when it came to showing my face to anyone," said Naruto with Hinata nodding and looked at his slightly exposed upper torso.

"I still can't believe you were a woman during that time," said Hinata before blushing at the thought of her crush being a woman though considering the Sexy Jutsu the blonde was an attractive female.

"You can thank Kyuubi for that. During that time, I have discovered a new found respect for women with ample chests, and how difficult it is to support them," said Naruto, which made Hinata blush more since she was picturing Naruto, not only as a woman, but with an ample chest that rivaled if not surpassed her own, and even that of Tsunade's in their prime.

"So...you wouldn't be disgusted from my own?" said Hinata shyly and heard him let out a chuckle.

"No. One of my Fracción when in Hueco Mundo was ample too. Besides, its not the body that interests me, but the mind, and soul behind it," said Naruto before walking up to the Hyuuga woman in front of him.

"Same here," said Hinata simply while staring up at Naruto and was shocked to see his Hollow Mask recede into his skin to reveal the blonde's face behind the shark teeth.

"What do you think?" said Naruto seeing Hinata looking at his mouth for a few seconds and then on a sudden impulse...landed a passionate kiss right on the lips.

"Sorry!" said Hinata after realizing what she had done and letting out an "eep!" before the apology was offered.

"Don't apologize. I liked it. I want another," said Naruto before catching the Hyuuga girl in another kiss and Hinata loved every second of it.

"Karin-san would be upset to learn were doing this. I think she has a wicked crush on you Naruto-kun," said Hinata while Naruto let out a small smirk at her.

"Just like you did when we were kids?" said Naruto while Hinata blushed.

"Yeah," said Hinata shyly before looking away and Naruto brought her face up to look at him.

"Don't be shy or afraid to feel this way with me. I'm not. I'm back in this world, with you by my side, and those I can call friends," said Naruto seeing Hinata looking him right n the eyes before kissing the blonde again.

"I won't be. Not anymore," said Hinata, as she held him close, and Naruto returned the embrace.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. I hope you all enjoyed this. I did. To those that have been going about _still_ flaming me and my fics...screw you. Most of you guys, who flame me with your hate filled reviews, are either just readers with no writing to your names, or just anonymous reviewers thinking I'll crumble under your pathetic attempts at hurting my feelings. Those that do have writing to your name just write gay stuff or the same old generic Naruto is a dense idiot, who continues to protect a village that scorns, hates, and beats him without any desire to get revenge. You say I'm a boring, predictable, and a one trick pony. But that's the pot calling the kettle black and you guys haven't exactly done anything different with your work so stop preaching to people that don't want to hear your shit and let me do my own things. You don't like what you read? Fine! Don't read it and don't leave reviews that we all know are flames. I do it for your fics so do that for mine. If I have a problem with a fic, I inform the writer discreetly since that's what PMs are for, and use to express private communication. Until next time...PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Feeding Frenzy

"This is all that's left? Out of everyone sent after Naruto?" said Tsunade in disbelief at the sight of Jiraiya, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi, Gai, and the Ino-Shika-Cho being the survivors of the large attack group sent after Naruto.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Shikamaru before giving his report on the mission, who was with Naruto, and the blonde's powers they had witnessed first hand being used.

"This isn't possible. Kyuubi is _gone_! That was the brat's strength the entire time. Without the fox, Naruto should be _nothing _compared to you, and should have lost to your group!" said Tsunade angrily.

"Whatever Naruto has become, its something beyond anything we've ever seen before, and his strange sword seems to be part of it," said Gai, as he explained what Naruto told them about his power, and how most of it was sealed away in his zanpakuto.

"So if his sword were removed from his possession, then the brat doesn't have any power, and can be killed," said Tsunade with Jiraiya shaking his head and looking at his shoulder where his missing arm had once been connected.

"No. Naruto's speed is beyond anything I've ever seen. His strength too. Even without the weapon, the brat can still cause serious damage, and let's not forget Naruto's Fracción," said Jiraiya before telling her about the abilities of the blonde's subordinates being very skilled and powerful with their own abilities.

Then came the part where the two members of the Akatsuki fell just before and after the Leaf's arrival to the area with Uchiha Itachi being the first one to die. Tsunade was livid at hearing this, as she knew Sasuke had wanted a shot at Itachi for awhile now, and had every intention of granting it within the next few Months when the older of the two had little to no eye sight to make things easier on the younger one. That was all part of the plan cooked up to keep the Uchiha loyal. Sasuke trains to be strong enough that he would successfully, as well as _easily_ kill Itachi, then become Hokage in another year, maybe two just for good measure, and make Konoha strong again under his rule.

"Hinata was with him?" said Tsunade to Neji, who could only nod yes in confirmation, but he winced in pain, and Tenten set him down on a nearby chair.

"Hinata was there and she fought Neji. Really hit him hard too," said Tenten with Neji giving her a side glare and felt his pride hurting like his body.

"There was this tall guy with orange hair with Naruto. He killed Lee by turning his arms into axes and went completely psycho with only Naruto being able to calm him down," said Neji while explaining how the crazed Jugo went insane unless Naruto was around to keep him in line and the apparent connection the kid had to the Kaguya they fought three years ago.

"So Naruto promised him payback and delivered it. Does that mean the Kazekage is a target too?" said Tsunade hopefully at the end since it gave the village a potential ally in Suna.

"No. Naruto made it clear to Jugo that the Kazekage is off limits. Lee was the intended target for this guy's revenge thanks to Naruto," said Gai while feeling the burns on his face knowing they will leave a mark despite Ino's healing earlier after she prevent Jiraiya from bleeding to death when Naruto cut off the Sannin's arm.

"Damn it!" said Tsunade, as she was hoping to use this information to her advantage in getting the Kazekage on her side.

"It won't take long for word to get out about what happened to us in Whirlpool. Naruto will make sure of it," said Shikamaru seeing Tsunade grimace.

"How do you want to proceed Tsunade?" said Jiraiya with Tsunade thinking things over in her head.

"We can't focus on Naruto right now. While I'd like nothing more then to kill him with my bare hands, the Akatsuki are a much bigger threat despite the loss of its two members, and need to focus on the organization while strengthening our defenses. Jiraiya, due to your injury, I'm going to have to put you on inactive duty, and put your services under teaching Sasuke everything you know. Sealing. Jutsus. Everything! I want the Uchiha to run circles around Naruto when these two fight. Gai, I want you to teach Sasuke your skills in Taijutsu, and make him fast enough to keep up with Naruto. Hatake, if you have any trump cards with your Sharingan Eye, I want Sasuke to know them, and master them in the next few Months," said Tsunade with Shikamaru frowning at her plan.

"You're putting a lot of faith in the Uchiha," said Shikamaru while Tsunade glared at him.

"The Uchiha is our only hope of combating the Akatsuki, the other villages, _and _Naruto when the time comes to take him down," said Tsunade with Shikamaru agreeing, but the risk was still high, and there was no telling how vast Naruto's power really was since he wielded so much already.

"What do we do Hokage-sama?" said Ino curiously.

"Keep training to get stronger. All of you need to do that for the war coming and Naruto when the time comes to put him down," said Tsunade while biting into her thumb with worry and tried to think of a backup plan in the event things didn't go like they should.

(With Naruto-Two Weeks Later)

The blonde awoke from his sleep. The dream was pleasant for once since they were either filled with horrible nightmares from the past or just blanks of dark nothingness like those when in Hueco Mundo in Las Noches. The dream itself consisted of Naruto finding his Mother's homeland filled with life, people, and Hinata beside him with a child to call their own. It felt so real, he almost thought it was, and felt a slight pain in his heart when waking up to find that was not the case at all.

Whirlpool was in ruins.

Its people lost to the ages.

And Hinata...she was sleeping on top of him in their shared bedroom.

The house they were in was large so they had more then enough rooms to go around in terms of sleeping in their own rooms, but Hinata didn't want to sleep in any room unless the blonde was there too, and just wanted to lie their in bed with him...platonically for now. Karin made it a habit of checking on them, glaring at Hinata with jealousy, and taking out her anger on Suigestu since the swordsman could take it. Jugo himself seemed to be at an impasse with things in terms of having a relationship with anyone due to his unstable bloodline so Naruto told him they would seek medical help to find the source of the cause that makes his bloodline turn him psychotic.

"Hinata-chan?" said Naruto with the girl humming slightly to indicate she was awake and yet didn't want to move.

"Yes Naruto-kun," said Hinata softly.

"Have you thought of where we should go for permanent residence in terms of living? As much as I want to bring back Whirlpool to the height of greatness once again, the damage is too extensive, and there is no life to make it last for the long term," said Naruto having taken a walk around his Mother's homeland and saw the invaders had made sure very little grew here to ensure no form of rebuilding could happen.

"Spring Country maybe. Koyuki would be happy to have you back in her country again. There is also Wave Country or even Suna though I don't think the desert terrain wouldn't be kind to you," said Hinata, as she had been told by Naruto about his manipulation of water when releasing the power of his zanpakuto, and truly was a shark deep down.

"I would like to visit Spring County. I hear its been doing well since that machine there was activated to produce the actual season," said Naruto simply since he did miss seeing the country and the life that covered it.

"What do you want to do about Konoha?" said Hinata curiously.

"I've hurt them to the point where they won't come after me for awhile. They will redirect their efforts to the Akatsuki and defending their village from potential attacks from the other villages like Iwa. Just because the villages are allying to defeat the Akatsuki doesn't mean they can let down their guard against one another. Not that it will matter. If I know Konoha, they will try again at a later time, and then Iwa will seek to stop me before I can complete my primary objective with sending the Biju away," said Naruto knowing Iwa would try something. before getting close to the statue.

"I hated the Leaf for hating you," said Hinata silently in a whispered tone.

"Huh?" said Naruto since he was surprised Hinata hated anyone or anything at all.

"I hated them. The way they treated in the past when we were growing up. After your death, they were so happy, and celebrated for days on end. They acted like they had survived a dooming prophecy," said Hinata seeing Naruto narrow his eyes at that.

"They didn't. They only brought about their own destruction. They just don't full realize it yet," said Naruto with Hinata clinging to him tightly.

"Not everyone hated you. There are still a few people, who didn't hate you, or celebrated your death," said Hinata with Naruto raised his eyebrow at her.

"Who?" said Naruto curiously.

"The Konohamaru Corps.," said Hinata though she was silent after that.

"What about Ayame and her Father? What about Iruka?" said Naruto with Hinata unable to look at him for a moment.

"Iruka was never your friend. He got drunk one night and I overheard him bragging how he fooled you into becoming his 'friend' while only playing the role so Kyuubi wouldn't come out after the incident with Mizuki. Ayame and her Father drugged your ramen they gave you for free before your time at the Academy knowing the chemicals would make your mind sluggish. They wanted you to fail the Academy so you'd be under the Civilian Council's thumb forever and even after being a Shinobi they used the drugs to make sure you'd react slowly on missions so your chances of dying would increase. They bragged about it after your death and showed everyone the different recipes they used like they were badges of honor. 'The ramen recipes used to poison Kyuubi' they called them and have them mounted on the wall like medals," said Hinata sadly while feeling Naruto's anger spike at those ungrateful fools.

'So that's what happened. Why my mind seemed to get sluggish shortly after eating ramen there and heading for the Academy on day they performed the Graduation Exam. Why my reflexes seemed slow on those days when missions outside of Konoha seemed to have a high chance of becoming dangerous,' thought Naruto while the memories of the past filled his mind of each time that happened to him.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," said Hinata while Naruto didn't say anything at first, but he put a gentle hand on her head, and stroking her hair to soothe the worries she had away.

"Its all right Hinata-chan. I would rather hear the truth from you about them then a lie to hide the pain. Too many people lie already," said Naruto since he always found the girl's honesty to be one of her mortal attractive qualities.

"I could never lie to you," said Hinata with Naruto smiling a little at that proclamation.

"And I never want you to lie," said Naruto before holding her closer to him and Hinata didn't fight it.

(Downstairs)

"Will you stop trying to eavesdrop Karin. Give them some privacy," said Suigestu eating some food that could be scrounged up while the red head was by the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Shut up teme! How can he even stand her? Probably used her big breasts to seduce him or something," said Karin while cursing the fact her own attributes in that area for less then grand.

"Oh yes. Her breast being huge is everything. It has nothing to do with the fact she's nice, sweet, caring, and doesn't hit people every five seconds in a jealous rage," said Suigestu, who immediately got punched in the face, and turned into water by Karin.

"I said to shut up teme! Just you wait. Once Naruto gets over her big chest, he'll want to be with someone more practical, and more sway to the hips that makes men drool at the sight of me," said Karin while Suigestu's head reformed into solid flesh.

"Don't you mean run away at the sight of you," said Suigestu before getting a kick to his head for his troubles.

"SHUT UP TEME!" yelled Karin while Jugo sighed at their interaction with each other.

"OW! STOP DOING THAT!" yelled Suigestu angrily at Karin once his head reformed.

"MAKE ME!" yelled Karin angrily.

"I MIGHT!" yelled Suigestu while glaring at the redhead.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Naruto, who appeared with Hinata by his side, and stomped his foot on the ground to shake the house along with the rest of the ground around it.

"Sorry Naruto-sama," said Karin and Suigestu meekly.

"I tolerated this behavior with my last Fracción and it got them killed in battle because of its natural cause for distracting them. At the time, I blamed my enemies for their deaths, but in reality they caused it, and brought about their own deaths. I will _not _allow this to be a repeat thing with you two, and possibly being used by our enemies to exploit some kind of weakness. AM I UNDERSTOOD!" said Naruto while glaring at the two while they nodded quickly and bowed before him.

"We understand Naruto-sama!" said Suigestu and Karin while Jugo nodded too since he knew his own insanity might become a liability and would try to ensure it wasn't.

"Good. One more thing Karin, if you disrespect Hinata again in regards to her body...I won't be merciful, and you will know my wrath," said Naruto in a much colder tone that made Karin gulp in fear.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama. Hinata-sama," said Karin seeing the Hyuuga woman looking at Naruto and whispering something into his ear that got the blonde's attention before he let out a sigh.

"I accept your apology Karin and so does Hinata. I understand that you have feelings for me too. However, _you_ must understand that Hinata has loved me since the Academy days in Konoha, and my death had taken that love away. Now that I'm back, we are going to make up for lost time, and not miss out on what we're denied," said Naruto seeing the red haired girl looked a bit down.

"But," said Hinata deciding to speak up.

"But?" said Karin while Suigestu just snickered at hearing the word.

"_But_, I am the last of the Uzumaki Clan, and therefore _in time_, I will be required to have more then one woman in my life to rebuild it, _and_ one of them _just_ _might _be you Karin. However, the choice on whether you become apart of the future where its rebuilt is at _my _discretion, and jealousy has no place in it," said Naruto with Karin's hopes rising again and nodding in understanding.

"I understand Naruto-sama," said Karin while looking at Hinata for a second and bowing slightly in thanks to the Hyuuga woman's intervention.

"Good to hear. I've decided our time in Whirlpool will be somewhat shorter then I first expected due to our enemies knowing our current location, and intend to take what we have, and move to a safer location," said Naruto with the group looking at him curiously.

"Where to Naruto-sama?" said Jugo with the blonde producing a map of the Elemental Countries and pointing to the one place that could house them and take any heat that came their way.

"Spring Country. The Daimyo there is an old friend of mine," said Naruto before he began explaining the events leading to that and how Koyuki was a friend to be trusted.

Suigestu whistled after hearing the story.

"Damn!" said Suigestu simply while Jugo had to admit for a Genin ranked Shinobi, the blonde had done impressively well, and was not to be underestimated.

"Won't she get a lot of pressure from Konoha or even Iwa to surrender us to them?" said Karin since they were Missing Nin.

"They have no standing to have me leave Spring Country if I choose to live there. By now word has reached everyone in the Elemental Countries of by return. Mist won't dare stand against me and Kumo's Raikage will want the Akatsuki gone to ensure his brother isn't killed for the organization's desires," said Naruto simply while the group nodded.

"And Suna's going to let you do your thing because the Kazekage is a friend of yours," said Suigestu simply with Naruto nodding.

"Naturally. Gaara also knows I'm beyond anything he's ever seen before and to stop me from fulfilling my mission would be suicide for his village. Gaara isn't suicidal," said Naruto seeing the group nod.

"So how do we go about this? Won't the Akatsuki come after you even harder now that two of their members are dead?" said Karin seeing the blonde nod knowing they were still interested in the supposed demonic power sealed inside of him that didn't really exist in his body.

"They will. Though considering the surprising loss, I'd wager they would try to capture the Eight-tailed Jinchuriki in Kumo first before trying to capture me again," said Naruto since he had dispatched so many with ease and many considered to be the strongest on either side.

"Shouldn't we warn them to increase their security?" said Jugo with Naruto shaking his head no.

"They're doing it now as we speak. Word has probably reached them of Akatsuki and Konoha losing to us. If the Raikage has any sense at all, he'll come to the same tactical conclusion I did, and make sure his village is well fortified to protect his little brother," said Naruto before he told them to pack up what they had before they did one more look around for anything they might have missed from the start.

With everything they needed, the group setoff to Spring Country, and for Naruto...it was to greet an old friend he hadn't seen in a long time.

(Akatsuki HQ)

"Itachi and Kisame failed?" said Pein with surprise in his voice while Zetsu nodded with fear in his voice from both halves when giving the report.

_"Yeah. They weren't the only ones too,"_ said the White Half of Zetsu.

**"That's right! The blonde took on Jiraiya of the Sannin, Hatake Kakashi, and a whole lot of high level Konoha Shinobi without breaking a sweat after he killed Itachi. He's one scary fucker!"** said the Black Half of Zetsu.

_"He launched a beam of yellow chakra right at the ANBU and obliterated them all with a single strike. That shouldn't be possible!"_ said the White Half of Zetsu.

**"I thought the asshole didn't have any power besides the Kyuubi's so how is he even capable of doing that stuff and kick the ass of everyone in his path?"** said the Black Half of Zetsu.

"How indeed," said Pein while he looked discreetly at Madara, who clearly was confused by this, and found the Uzumaki's return to be an unexpected thing in itself.

"How do we proceed? Itachi and Kisame were key members within the organization with the ability to take down a Biju or a Jinchuriki," said Konan while Pein looking unsure for a moment while a plan formed in his head.

"We can't risk going for the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Just because he has returned doesn't mean the Kyuubi has too. I won't waist anymore of our resources on him until we have secured the Eight-tailed Ox before finding out if the Kyuubi still exists. The organization cannot afford to take anymore losses," said Pein with Konan nodding.

"Are we going to handle this ourselves then?" said Konan with Pein nodding since there was no one else capable due to Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori being slain prior to their most recent casualties.

"We have no choice. The Raikage will not be defeated so easily, nor will his brother, who has full mastery over his Biju, and the village itself won't allow us to just take what we want. Not to mention the return of Uzumaki Naruto with his little group aiding him will become a problem too. We must move swiftly if we are to succeed in taking the Eight-tailed Ox. Prepare the army of White Zetsu clones we have to destroy the village while I deal with its Jinchuriki and the Raikage," said Pein with the other members agreeing before fading away.

'So Uzumaki. You've returned. Now the only questions I have is...do you still have the fox inside your body? Or are you nothing more then an empty husk?' thought Madara, as he had found this to be unexpected, and yet not unwelcome since his plan had been put in jeopardy by Senju bitch issuing the execution order on the Jinchuriki all those years ago.

(Kumo-1 Week Later)

"How are our defenses?' said the Raikage, as he had gotten word of a pair of Akatsuki members entering Lightning Country, and heading for Kumo.

"Strong walls and fresh at the ready Shinobi all prepared to defend the village," said an ANBU Captain while looking at the map in front of him with the Raikage beside him looking it over.

"Bee, I want you by my side at all times, and we'll take on this enemy together. If a pair of them could easily take Yugito, not to mention the other Jinchuriki, we'll need to fight them together, and drive them back from the village before they gain too much ground," said the Raikage with Bee nodding in agreement.

"Karui, Samui, and Omoi are ready to fight too. They're looking for some payback after losing Yugito to their organization," said Bee seriously, as he only stopped rapping when the time for seriousness was required, and this right now required him to speak normally.

"It won't be enough," said Naruto, as he appeared via the Garganta, which allowed the blonde to travel anywhere he wished, and surprised the group before him.

"Uzumaki-san. I take it you heard the news then?" said the Raikage while the ANBU Captain slowly put his weapon away and Bee was sizing up the blonde to see if he was everything his big brother claimed he was when meeting him at the Kage Summit.

"Yes. It wasn't unexpected when considering the loss of two of its members. They wish to acquire your brother for his Biju and then come after me in the event I still have any of the Kyuubi's power still locked inside of my body," said Naruto while wearing all white once more and even a white trench coat buttoned in the front like Gin had when in Las Noches, except with the kanji for "Shark Fox" on the back, and the kanji colored in blood red ink instead of black.

"You don't?" said Killer Bee while Naruto just gave him a flat look.

"My Father, the Yondaime Hokage himself made sure that in the event of my death, the fox died with me, and since Konoha did their job oh so well...," said Naruto seeing Killer Bee nod while sensing the taller man was giving him one of respect too.

"All they'd get out of you is absolutely nothing," said the Raikage while Naruto just gave a nod of his head.

"I will fulfill my mission Raikage-sama. Make no mistake about it. Even if I have to kill you and destroy this village...the Biju inside your brother will be removed before being sent to the demonic realm forever," said Naruto with his eyes telling the leader of Kumo he was dead serious.

"I understand. How has your knowledge of the Sealing Arts been progressing?" said the Raikage curiously.

"Its going well. I believe I have a means of extracting the Biju and provided it behaves there won't be any drastic measure taken to force it to behave long enough to send the Ox on his way," said Naruto seeing Killer Bee look distant for a second.

"You don't worry about the Ox after this is over Shark Fox. He'll be good. I promise there will be no foul mood," said Killer Bee while the Raikage just sighed knowing he was just hoping for too much for his little brother to not rap for one _whole day_!

"Good. Because they're at the walls of your village. Its time to get serious," said Naruto, as he used Sonido to leave the room, and appear in front of the wall that held back the two Akatsuki members.

Before it exploded with violent force, sending debris, and Shinobi flying back from the power used to create such a hole.

"What power! Its amazing," said Samui while seeing Naruto stand there looking calm and collected despite seeing what she did.

"Hey! What are you doing here? This is Kumo's fight. Beat it!" said Omoi while Naruto looked back slightly at him and made the Kumo Shinobi's face go pale at seeing those blue eyes that told him to watch his mouth.

"Keep him on a tight leash. If I hear one more arrogant word come out of his mouth...I'll kill him," said Naruto before turning his attention to Pein and his Paths walking into the village.

"You heard him Omoi. If you can't say anything right then don't say anything at all," said Karui, as she agreed with Naruto, and got her weapon ready while the others of her group did too.

"No. He's mine. Watch out for the other one," said Naruto with three Kumo Shinobi behind him looking confused.

"I thought the Akatsuki struck in pairs. There are six of them with the same freaky eyes," said Omoi with his teammate also sharing in the confusion too.

"This is one person controlling many. His partner is somewhere else. Be on guard," said Naruto calmly while the trio just looked at him like had grown a second head.

"How do you know?" said Karui finally.

"Because I can sense her. She's guarding the _real_ one," said Naruto while narrowing his eyes at Pein, who seemed to hear the conversation, and was surprised yet impressed that the former Espada had discovered the secret so quickly.

"The real one? You mean the real Akatsuki member?" said Samui with Naruto nodding yes to answer the question.

"How observant you are to notice that. I never would have expected this coming from you Uzumaki Naruto. Given your unique record growing up and being notorious for your idiocy," said Pein while Naruto just let out an empty chuckle.

"You can thank Konoha for that. They didn't want me to be very smart or have strong perceptions in reading people in the event I ever learned of the few I thought could be called friends were just being that under false pretenses for future sinister purposes," said Naruto calmly, but his voice was chilled now, and they spoke of pain from the past of betrayers of the friendship he once had with them.

"I see. So you too know the pain of betrayal. This will make things all the more easier," said Pein while his other Paths got into fight position.

"Head out to the East about 10 miles and look for the Puppeteer behind these creations. Look for something that shouldn't be there or looks like a potential disguise," said Naruto to the trio behind him.

"We don't take orders from you! Only the Raikage can do that," said Omoi, but the spike in energy around Naruto told him to shut up, and backed away slightly from the Uzumaki in front of them.

"Do not argue. By doing this, you are helping the Raikage, and his brother defend Kumo from the Akatsuki. His partner is guarding the real one man behind these six. Take out the Puppeteer and the puppets fall to leave only the man's partner to capture her for Intel when she's questioned," said Naruto while sensing Samui, Karui, and Omoi looking at each other in debate over whether they should obey his commands.

"Do as he says," said the Raikage appearing behind the trio.

"Raikage-sama?" said Samui while the muscled man nods.

"This gaki is an Uzumaki and a strong one too. If he tells you there is gold at the end of the rainbow, then by Kami its true, and don't try calling it a bluff either. Uzumaki's are not known for bluffing. If they say something is there, then its there, and that's all there is to it," said the Raikage knowing Uzumaki's were notorious for being accurate about the most bizarre things that most people wouldn't believe was possible in the first place.

"Yes sir!" said the trio of Jounin before they took off towards their intended destination.

"Will they find the real one and his partner?" said the Raikage while getting ready to fight with Killer Bee now beside him, as Pein's Six Paths, and the army of White Zetsu Clones behind them marched through the opening.

"I have some people already working on it," said Naruto having sent Karin and Suigestu to find it in that area while Hinata was with Jugo in Spring Country.

"I hope they find it soon," said Killer Bee while getting ready.

"Strike them down. No mercy. No hesitation. They aren't human anymore. They aren't even alive. They're just..._puppets_!" said Naruto before they three charged forward with the intent of victory being their own objective.

(Elsewhere)

"I sense them. They're near," said Karin using her sensory ability to locate the real Pein and his female partner.

"Where? All I see are trees!" said Suigestu seeing one tree after another and no sign of their targets.

"You're looking for Pein too?" said Samui, as she along with her teammates appeared near them, explained they were here to assist them in finding the Akatsuki members, and Karin just nodded once to the question.

"I have sensory based abilities capable of finding anyone. Our two targets are near in this general area. I can't pin them down, but they are nearby, and they are hiding in a tree that is possibly not a tree," said Karin seeing them all look at her like she was crazy.

"Huh?" said Omoi with Karin looking angry.

"A fake tree you asshole!" said Karin seeing them finally understand.

"Oh! Why didn't you say that?" said Suigestu before being kicked in the head and turning into water.

"I did you baka!" said Karin while waiting for her teammates head returned to solid form.

"Focus! We need to find the two members of the Akatsuki before its too late," said Karui with the two members of Naruto's Fracción looking at each other before paling since they remembered their leader's words on not screwing around.

"R-Right! You never saw us acting like this," said Karin quickly before looking again for anything that seemed to be off.

'Naruto must really put the fear of Kami into them,' thought Samui while seeing the two focus on the task at hand.

"There! Its faint, but there is chakra coming out of that tree!" said Karin pointing to the tree about 100 feet away from them and upon closer inspection it was clear the tree was fake.

"Get ready. This is where the fun begins," said Suigestu while taking out Kusanagi, as the others drew their own weapons, and extended his own to strike the fake tree with a quick slice that easily cut it in half.

To reveal the real Pein and Konan.

"We've been discovered," said Konan with Pein's eyes narrowing at the group.

"It doesn't matter. They will lose no matter what they do," said Pein while Konan nodded and prepared to fight them

(Back in Kumo-Hours Later)

The Raikage and Killer Bee were panting. They had spent the past few hours fighting all of Pein's Six Paths with Naruto and they had successfully destroyed all, but one of them, and this one seemed to be the most powerful due to its ability to manipulate gravity. This Path had already thrown Killer Bee and the Raikage around like rag dolls despite their combined best efforts to kill him. All of the Raikage's limbs had been pinned to the wall of a building with black chakra receivers, as we're Bee's while Naruto's trench coat was in tatters, and had to rip if off to give himself better movement.

"I wish you hadn't done that. Hinata-chan worked hard to make that trench coat. Now I'm not going to go easy on you or your pathetic army," said Naruto, as he had crushed three of Pein's Six Paths while Killer Bee, and the Raikage worked together in taking down the other two.

"It doesn't matter. Soon you and the Eight-tailed Jinchuriki will belong to the Akatsuki," said Pein while Naruto shook his head and unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"No. I'm sorry Raikage-sama, but to win this fight, I need to cause a great deal of damage to your village, and can only apologize in advance," said Naruto with the man grunting in pain and saw the enemy before him narrowing his Rinnegan Eyes.

"I think not. I know how you defeated Jiraiya of the Sannin and his forces and you won't do the same to mine," said Pein, as he used his manipulation of gravity to make Naruto's zanpakuto much heavier then usual, and threw chakra receivers at the Uzumaki before him.

Only for the chakra receivers to bounce off Naruto's body.

"You are mistaken. While your manipulation over gravity is impressive, my own power, and my own strength are far beyond your skills to comprehend," said Naruto, as he raised his zanpakuto, and pointed it towards Pein while the man's eyes widened in surprise.

'He shouldn't be able to move his arm. My manipulation of gravity with this body should be absolute without equal!' thought Pein while seeing yellow energy travel into the sword and Zetsu's report on what happened to the Leaf ANBU played back in his mind.

"Cero!" said Naruto firing the attack and widening the width of the attack so it would hit more then just the Pein in front of him.

Acting quickly, the final Path barely leaped out of the way of the massive Cero, but the White Zetsu Clones behind him were not so lucky, as every single one of them had been destroyed, and left a lengthy crater from the start of the zanpakuto to finish at the end of the army of White Zetsu Clones. Moving his eyes in the direction of Pein, the Uzumaki Arrancar saw the man was pissed, and finally showing emotions for the first time since this fight started. Clearly, he wasn't anticipating the loss of his entire army, and the other Paths sent to sack Kumo for the Eight-tailed Jinchuriki.

'Such power! How is this even possible? That attack didn't have any of Kyuubi's chakra in it and yet the power came entirely from him. What is he?' thought Pein, as he saw the blonde look at him, and in a single moment was gone.

"I sense your time in this world is at an end. Not this fake thing you command, but the real body being attacked at this moment, and it won't be long before what life is left has been robbed by violent means. Don't bother denying it. I've sensed it. Smelled death on this body traveling all the way to your real one. You maybe able to hold off the group attacking you now with the help of the female fighting with everything she has in order to protect you. However, we both know if they don't kill you, I will do it their place, and I won't be so merciful," said Naruto before expertly slashing each one of the Path's limbs and thigh off his so only the head remained left to remove.

"I won't deny it. My time is running short, but my goal to bring peace to the world won't be denied, and I will see the Shinobi villages kneel to its power," said Pein with Naruto narrowing his eyes at him and with quick slice from his zanpakuto had taken the head clean off before sheathing his blade.

Moving quickly, Naruto freed the Raikage, and Killer Bee from their pinned positions before letting Kumo's ANBU take them both to be healed with thanks from them all for his actions. Using Sonido, the Uzumaki Arrancar appeared before the sight of Samui, Karui, and Omoi were alive though looking pretty banged up. Suigestu was currently fighting Konan while Karin was healing the three Kumo Shinobi of their injuries. Pein himself was clearly waiting for Naruto, as he didn't show surprise when the Arrancar made his presence known, and looking back with the same emotionless stare.

"I'd expect nothing less for the proclaimed leader of the Akatsuki. To hold off so many people, you along with your partner proved you're strength, and yet are going against your very principles of peace. What you're trying to do is oppress others with fear of using the power of the Biju against every single country. That is considered a false peace. One, which is the quickest path to war, and brings people together who would rather fight to the death overthrowing such tyranny. Your method of bringing about peace will only lead to a major war, which will have devastating effects on the world, and you will be the one blamed for such destruction," said Naruto seeing Pein scowl at him in anger.

"You know nothing! You think with such naive thoughts about ending the ways of war just like I do, but your way will only be for a time while _my way _bring about peace, and only those that wish to start war to end such a thing are the true enemy. I WILL NOT LET YOU STOP ME FROM ACHIEVING LASTING PEACE! 'SHINRA TENSEI!'" said Pein, as he unleashed the power of his Rinnegan upon Naruto, who took the attack without fear, and didn't move an inch when the repulse based wave of power hit him.

"Is that it? Is that all you've got? Such a pity," said Naruto while walking over to the stunned Pein, who quickly fires off another one at him, and then another with the results of each attack producing no results at all in causing the Arrancar harm.

"Nagato!" said Konan, as she saw Naruto standing right in front of her childhood friend, and the hand from the blonde now slowly crushing the red haired man's throat.

"Nagato. So that's your real name," said Naruto while slowly tighten his grip on the man's throat.

"Its _Uzumaki_ Nagato. He's a relative of your bloodline!" said Konan in the hopes it would stay Naruto's hand.

She was rewarded by Naruto quickly releasing his grip on Nagato before turning to stare at the woman in the hair, who left herself open in midair, and Suigestu preparing to pierce her with Kusanagi extending to strike the woman's heart. Naruto used Sonido to grab the blue haired beauty and then put her beside Nagato much to everyone's surprise.

"Are you really an Uzumaki like she claims? Will you swear it on the very blood of our people and the souls of our ancestors from Whirlpool Country that you are one of them?" said Naruto while his voice was deadly serious and left absolutely no room for any kind of nonsense.

"Yes. I am one though I was never in Whirlpool when it fell. I was just a child when my parents died at the hands of Leaf Shinobi when near Ame. I wondered around until I met two other orphans like myself, Konan here being one of them, and Yahiko was the third member of our group. One day we encountered Jiraiya of the Sannin and he taught us enough so we could defend ourselves in such a harsh environment," said Nagato while Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Did he know you were an Uzumaki?" said Naruto seeing Nagato look unsure and looked to Konan to see if she knew.

"We don't know. He knew Nagato had the Rinnegan, but we never told him his last name, and I doubt even Jiraiya's spy network could find it," said Konan honestly though there was always a chance Jiraiya had found out and just never told anyone about it.

"Do you both truly want peace?" said Naruto seeing the two nod.

"We just want the fighting to stop and have some measure of peace. Each of the villages use their Jinchuriki like weapons, causing only chaos, and destruction to everyone around them without care. We just wanted to remove the fangs of these villages and make them all think twice before starting a war," said Nagato with Naruto looking at his red haired kinsman.

"Did it ever occur to you that perhaps the Jinchuriki should have been given a choice in the matter? You took them without even asking any of them what they wanted just like the villages made them into Jinchuriki without asking," said Naruto seeing the two look at him in horror since they had been doing just that.

Taking Jinchuriki without even giving them a choice, a chance to even consider what this would mean for them, and then there was the fact Nagato never brought them back to life after extracting the Biju from their human prison! Nagato had the power to do it through his eyes, but never once did he do it, and focused on the task at hand in getting all the Biju together.

"I have become what I've hated. I have betrayed my own convictions. I have betrayed Yahiko," said Nagato while crying for the first time since Yahiko killed himself to save them all from Hanzo's vile treachery.

"_We_ betrayed Yahiko," said Konan, as she could only weep with him at this revelation, and Naruto just let them embrace it with each other.

"I have a mission to complete by the powers that be above this mortal realm. Where is the statue holding the Biju you've collected?" said Naruto calmly while Nagato looked up at him.

"In Ame. Its where our base of operations was setup after I killed Hanzo in order to take control of the village. The statue holding them is deep underground in a massive room. We used some of the power from the Biju to make the White Zetsu Clones, but there is more then enough to make even more then what you saw earlier in Kumo, and Madara will make more once he finds out about this," said Nagato seeing Naruto narrow his eyes at him.

"Leave," said Naruto simply while walking away from them with everyone looking at him in shock.

"W-What?" said Konan seeing Naruto turn his head slightly to look at her.

"I said leave here. Leave the Akatsuki. Go somewhere and live in peace. What needs to be done now...only I can do," said Naruto before seeing Nagato put up his shaking hand in a pleading manner for the blonde to wait.

"There is more Naruto. More you need to know about Whirlpool's fall. Something you need to know about Konoha and the terrible secret they kept from everyone. Even your parents," said Nagato seeing Naruto raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?" said Naruto before turning fully to stare at his fellow Uzumaki.

"Whirlpool wasn't destroyed by enemy forces like Iwa or Kumo at the time. They were killed from _within_. Konoha _betrayed_ Whirlpool and played everyone like a fiddle into believing it was by the hands of two enemy villages in order to get more support in the war," said Nagato since he had planned to take his revenge on Konoha, not simply due to the village killing the Kyuubi Jinchuriki the Akatsuki needed at the time, but also for the betrayal Konoha dealt to Whirlpool just to have the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, who was Uzumaki Kushina when it happened, and make every village fear them for it.

"Who gave the order for that to happen? Was it the Sandaime Hokage or someone else with enough military pull within the Shinobi ranks?" said Naruto seeing Nagato shake his head no.

"I don't know. All I know is Jiraiya had a hand in it using his spy network to find the best time to strike Whirlpool at its weakest. I wouldn't put it past Danzo and his Root Shinobi to have done the deed since it isn't the first time he's done such things from the shadows to further his goals," said Nagato with Naruto narrowing his eyes at the red haired man.

"Thank you for that information. Head to Spring Country. Tell the Daimyo that you seek secret asylum there until my return to discuss things further. Hyuuga Hinata is a skilled Medic Nin and should be able to heal what damage your body seems to have suffered in its time. Be discreet or else everyone will come after you regardless if you've left the organization," said Naruto, as he turned to see the three Kumo Shinobi sitting up against some trees, and watching the now _former _members of the Akatsuki leave the area around their village.

"You're just going to let them go? Just like that?" said Omoi in disbelief with Karui and Samui doing the same.

"Yes. They aren't a threat anymore. I now know the Akatsuki's HQ and can act decisively against them before they can regroup from this defeat. After I take care of the other Biju in the statue, I will return to Kumo to extract the Eight-tailed Ox from Killer Be without killing him, and send the demonic animal on his way into the demonic realm where the others will be waiting for him," said Naruto seeing the trio nod.

"What about us?" said Karin while seeing Naruto turn his attention to her and Suigestu.

"You will head back to Kumo with Suigestu to continue healing them all before word has reached the other villages like Konoha of what happened in Kumo. Suigestu, you will also stay to get some training in swordsmanship from Killer Bee after he's healed, and learn a few things from him," said Naruto while the swordsman looked surprised.

"Are you sure Boss?" said Suigestu scratching his head.

"You need to work on wielding Kusanagi and Samehada better. From what I saw, Killer Bee is a Master of Kenjutsu, and he's the only one capable of bringing out your potential in using multiple swords," said Naruto with Suigestu giving him a mock salute.

"You got it Boss!" said Suigestu with a grin on his face.

"Can I trust you to talk only to your Raikage about this?" said Naruto seeing the three Kumo Shinobi nod since blabbing about this was not in anyone's best interest.

"Kind of stupid to blab it about for everyone to hear," said Omoi simply with his two teammates in agreement with him.

"Karin? Suigestu?" said Naruto turning his gaze to the members of his Fracción.

"Lips sealed Boss," said Suigestu while making a hand motion to his mouth in zipping it shut.

"I won't say anything," said Karin knowing discretion was important here.

"Good. I'll be back shortly," said Naruto before opening the Garganta and entering it to head straight for Ame.

"Okay. I get he's an Uzumaki and they do the impossible shit. But will someone please tell me WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" said Suigestu since he had never seeing such a thing before until now.

(Underneath Ame)

Madara knew something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones. One did not live as long as he did and not have these kind of instincts. Just because the Uchiha had spent so many years in the shadows did not mean his battle instincts had diminished to the point where he couldn't decipher when something went wrong with his plans. Though that in itself was rare, as they had rarely gone wrong, and even then it never felt this bad like now. He had planned things out since the fight with the Shodaime at the Valley of the End, as he became Mizukage, turned his successor to the title into a puppet, and started the Bloodline Civil War. Even using the Kaguya to light the spark with the help of his Sharingan Eyes to jump start the clan's bloodlust and plant the suggestion that they need to attack Mist to prove their greatness. He had attacked the Yondaime Hokage, freed his pet from Kushina, planned to have the fox destroy, or the very least weaken the village beyond recovery. With that failing, Madara focused on the Akatsuki after Nagato had become Pein, and whispered a plan to take away the strength of each Shinobi village by taking away the Biju within each of their Jinchuriki. Then came to training Itachi, who he helped slay his clan for wishing to rebel in secret against Konoha, and take control of the village. While such an act would weaken the village further for a time, Madara did not like the idea of some weak Uchiha like Fugaku being Hokage, and helped Itachi kill the other Uchiha while manipulating events where Konoha would spoil Sasuke in his lust for greater power.

Of course, Madara knew of Itachi being a spy for Jiraiya, as he knew of the order to kill the Uchiha came down from the very top, but didn't say anything to Pein about that little tidbit of information, and decided to wait until Sasuke acquired his own set of MangekyōSharingan Eyes. Of course, the plan had failed thanks to Sasuke failing to kill Naruto, but if it had worked out like Madara wanted, he could manipulate Itachi into performing his "Final Act" of repenting for the slaughter of his kinsmen by having the two brother fight it out, and Sasuke getting his brother's Sharingan Eyes for a much younger less morally bound Uchiha to his side.

Now that wasn't possible in its entirety and all because Uzumaki Naruto had returned.

'I'll say about your son Minato, he's definitely living up to his family's reputation on both sides of the fence in being unpredictable, and honestly...I don't like it!' thought Madara while sensing a presence nearby where the Gedō Mazō was and the man's eyes widened.

Heading into the large room where the statue was located, Madara saw Naruto there with a hand on the massive creature's form, and had his eyes closed. Madara didn't know what Naruto was doing, but he could definitely feel the Biju within the statue stirring inside of it, and wondered if the blonde was communicating with them all. But how? That should not even be possible!

"Such anger. Such pain. Do you have any idea what humans have put these Biju through when sealing them away?" said Naruto before disengaging this hand from the statue and looking directly at Madara.

"You think I care? They're pets. That was their purpose the moment the Sage of Six Paths took the Juubi and separated them into nine different demon animals. They were to be tamed, controlled, and used how _we _see fit," said Madara while Naruto shook his head no.

"Not according to the Gods above. The creation of Jinchuriki are against the rules and even more so with what you're planning to do with the 'Moon Eye Plan' your sick mind has created," said Naruto with Madara's eye narrowing at him.

"And how do you know about _that_?" said Madara with Naruto jerking his head towards the Gedō Mazō where the Biju were sealed.

"Just because they are sealed away doesn't mean they don't hear things in there. I had a nice long conversation with them," said Naruto before looking behind him and saw the real Zetsu appear behind him with a small army of his clones.

"I see. I take it Pein and Konan met their end and decided to repent by telling you where to find this place," said Madara while Naruto let out a chuckle.

"In a manner of speaking? Yes. Yes they did. It was Nagato's gift to me from one long lost Uzumaki to another," said Naruto before bringing out his zanpakuto while Madara's eyes widened in shock since even he didn't know that fact about Nagato.

"Blood being thicker then water. How..._sickening_!" said Madara seeing Naruto narrow his eyes at him.

"Not as sickening as I find you right now. The people I find are possible more disgusting then you are those in Konoha and we both know their time in this world is coming to an end after I'm done here," said Naruto with his zanpakuto pointing at Zetsu and his clone army of White Half versions of himself.

"I've heard of your power in using that sword. If you use it here so close to the Gedō Mazō, then the statue will be destroyed, and the Biju will get free again!" said Madara with Naruto looking at him with a "I don't care look" in his eyes.

"You assume they're going to run away from our agreement we made earlier. What do you think they are? Human?" said Naruto before charging up his zanpakuto and aimed it from Zetsu to the Gedō Mazō statue.

"NO!" said Madara in horror.

"Cero!" said Naruto before firing his attack at the massive statue, which had consumed the entire village of Ame in its destruction, and killing almost everyone in it.

_Almost_ everyone.

Everywhere in the Elemental Countries, the ground shook with the buildings cracking, collapsing all around people, mountains crumbling, waters crashed violently at sea, and trees toppling over from the shockwave produced by this action. Where Ame once stood, now had a crater large enough to consume the Shinobi village several dozen times over, and a lone figure looking slightly beat up from the aftermath of the explosion with seven large animals surrounding him.

_**"It is time Uzumaki Naruto,"**_ said the Nibi, who saw Naruto nod, and opened up a very large Garganta big enough to send them all through.

"This will take you the demonic realm. The only other time I will open this up to that location, is to the send the Eight-tails through, and that will be the end of it," said Naruto with Shukaku looking depressed.

_**"But I don't want to go back home! I have so much to do and destroy here. I say we just stay and kick some ass!"**_ said Shukaku defiantly, but was shut up by the others glaring at him, and decided not to complain anymore.

"It must be done Shukaku. Through this, you are free from the control of the Senju, the Uchiha, and those with desires to seal you up into human vessels just to turn them into weapons. None of you want that," said Naruto seeing them all nod in agreement.

_**"Its best we go. Han would not want the cycle to start all over again,"**_ said Gobi simply while the others agreed since they knew their previous hosts wouldn't wish any new ones their baggage.

"Proceed then," said Naruto while they went in one by one entering the portal into the demonic realm with all of them entering.

_**"You did good Naruto,"**_ said Yami, as he appeared before Naruto when the Garganta closed, and saw the blonde bowing his head slightly.

"You asked me to do something and I delivered. All I need to do is extract the Eight-tails from Killer Bee in Kumo and it will be complete," said Naruto with Yami nodding before producing a seal for the Arrancar to use.

_**"Use this seal. Once placed on him with the rest of your own handiwork, the extraction of Hachibi from his vessel without killing him, and you can send the Biju on his way,"**_ said Yami, as he saw Naruto take the seal, and whatever wounds were on him began to heal.

"After I do that, you know what I have to do, and not just to Konoha either," said Naruto with Yami nodding.

_**"I know. Iwa won't be pleased by what you've done in taking away the Biju. Deal with them first and **__**then**__** Konoha,"**_ said Yami with Naruto nodding.

"I will. Thank you again for this second chance Yami-sama," said Naruto with Yami just smiling.

_**"You more then deserve it Naruto. We should have put a stop to Kami's stupidity from the start and the fact we didn't makes us almost as guilty,"**_ said Yami while Naruto just could appreciate the God's honesty.

"If you'll excuse me Yami-sama, I have a mission to complete, and must be done without delay," said Naruto before opening up a Garganta and entering it to head for Kumo.

_**"You'll do well Uzumaki Naruto. You were always meant to decide the future of the Shinobi villages. Nothing is going to stop that from happening,"**_ said Yami before he left the mortal realm for the heavens above.

(The Heavenly Realm)

_**"How dare you do this to me! I am Kami! This is my place, my throne, and I will not be usurped by my own brothers!"**_ said Kami, as he was bound in chains and restrained by the Shinigami King, and soon Yami joined them.

_**"Its not your call anymore brother. You betrayed your principles and the very laws set down ages ago before the Sage of Six Paths even sealed the Juubi into his body. You openly defied these laws for too long and for too longed we listened to your honey laced words to let things slide. How many Jinchuriki suffered before now? How many people died because these villages used Jinchuriki as weapons of war? How many innocent souls died because you wouldn't let us intervene? All because when Kyuubi manifested herself after the separation from being Juubi, you couldn't bring her to your bed, and she vowed **__**never**__** to lie in it. You hurt others because she hurt your pride. You scorned everyone and everything pure due to your own pride being deflated by Kyuubi's refusal to be your plaything,"**_ said Yami seeing Kami seething in rage at him.

_**"Kyuubi had no **__**right**__** to refuse me. I was a God. She was a demon. I commanded the power to destroy her and all the Biju with a flick of my wrist. All I asked was for her to lie with me and be mine forever. She deserved to suffer! She deserved to be enslaved by the Uchiha and the Senju with their bloodlines. Just like her three vessels deserved to suffer so the guilt would make Kyuubi regret my offer!"**_ said Kami with the Shinigami King scoffing at him.

_**"You never did learn how to accept the word 'no' for an answer my brother,"**_ said the Shinigami King with Kami growling at him.

_**"No one is allowed refuse Kami. NO ONE!"**_ said Kami before Yami slugged him in the face.

_**"You are pathetic brother. Perhaps a few thousand years in Purgatory will teach you a much needed lesson in humility,"**_ said Yami snapping his fingers and in an instant a portal opened up beneath Kami with the deity falling into it while cursing his brothers for their defiance of his rule over all things.

_**"Now all is left, is for Naruto to do what he needs to do, and it won't be pleasant,"**_ said the Shinigami King with Yami nodding in agreement.

_**"Balance will be brought to this world brother. Even with the Biju sent to the demonic realm, the greedy humans have their positions of power to cause suffering, and they must removed,"**_ said Yami with the Shinigami King nodding.

_**"Innocent blood will be spilled by his hands if not already,"**_ said the Shinigami King with Yami shaking his head at him.

_**"Those that support such people in power and follow their orders rather then think for themselves are not innocent people brother. That is why they were created with freewill to think for themselves and the fact they choose not to abandon such people in power means they are guilty. They believe that their leaders are in the right and won't listen to reason," **_said Yami with the Shinigami King nodding.

_**"I'm going to be backed with so much paperwork,"**_ said the Shinigami King to himself.

_**"The price of being the Shinigami King my dear brother,"**_ said Yami with a chuckle.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Hope you all enjoyed this. I know some of you are waiting for Naruto unleash his true power from his zanpakuto and _he will_! Just be patient. Also check out YnShadow's fics Shinobi Lust and Demon Dog Overlord Inuyasha: the InuOverlord. Until next time...PEACE!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Great White Fox

(Spring Country-Weeks Later)

Naruto stirred from his slumber to see Hinata sleeping on his right side, a sense of pure contentment on her face, and had every right to be after last night. They had spent the past few weeks going on numerous dates despite living together in the lovely home the Spring Daimyo provided for them, and getting to know one another now that they had the time. Wherever they went, people greeted them like they were royalty, which in some ways they were, as Koyuki herself had shown Naruto some information pertaining to his Uzumaki lineage on his Mother's side after she revealed a team had been sent in a year after Naruto's death. As it turns out, Kushina was related to the Daimyo of Whirlpool on _her_ Father's side of the family, and thus made Naruto someone of regal descent.

Not that Hinata cared about such things, as she liked Naruto regardless of his bloodline, or status on the social ladder. To her, Uzumaki Naruto was perfect, and no one could say anything to change the Hyuuga's mind about him in the slightest. It didn't take long for the two to begin having a relationship on an intimate level and soon couldn't keep their hands off the other. For Naruto, his hands knew where to travel, as he had been female for many years when Tia Harribel, and knew just where to touch a woman like Hinata to bring forth pleasure to the physical body.

It also proved that age old truth to be fact regarding shy girls being real screamers in bed.

Karin had been jealous of course, as she wanted to be in the Hyuuga girl's position, but knew that patience was required, and prove she deserved to be Naruto's second girl. She had been allowed to live with Naruto too for obvious reasons while Suigestu had decided to go to Mist and become a Shinobi of Mist like his predecessors before him. He asked for Naruto's blessing first, which the Uzumaki gave, and told him to continue getting stronger. The Mizukage had sent a message to Naruto welcoming him to visit her and Mist when he had the time though Naruto could read between the lines just like Hinata did when they read the message.

The Mizukage was attracted to him plain and simple. What was it with his family and red haired women with tempers?

'It will soon be all over for Iwa and Konoha. They just don't know it yet,' thought Naruto, as he reflected on the actions of Iwa, and Konoha since the fall of the Akatsuki along with the Biju now residing in the demonic realm.

Iwa had thrown a fit over hearing the news, as the old Tsuchikage had yelled, screamed, and had multiple back problem situations since word reached them of the Biju being lost to the world forever. Konoha was no better, as Tsunade had claimed the Biju were the property of the Senju Clan, and called Naruto's actions full blown theft from the clan. Both had sent emissaries to the Spring Daimyo, as both asked in a demanding tone to have Uzumaki Naruto brought to their respected villages to stand trial, and face judgment regarding his actions. Koyuki refused both emissaries, telling them that Naruto did what needed to be done, and that if they demanded anything like that again...the consequences would be _dire _for each village!

Apparently, neither Kage from either village liked that response from the Daimyo herself, and had decided to respond in a rather _rude _manner by sending their ANBU after Naruto. The mission was to capture, subdue, and return with the blonde Uzumaki to either village depending on who got him to which village first. The plan after that was for Naruto to be ruthlessly interrogated for information about what he had done with the eight Biju freed from the statue and how to get them back to make Jinchuriki again. Though for Konoha, they planned to kill Naruto after he got them back while _Iwa_ planned to take his power to make an army of pseudo-Jinchuriki, and make war with everyone around them.

The ANBU teams from both Iwa and Konoha never returned to their respected villages while a message was sent by Koyuki to both Kages.

_You had your chance to walk away. What happens next is on your heads now._

That was a Month ago.

Of course, Naruto had every intention of going after both villages, but felt the need to wait for them to make the first move, as it made his actions justified, and spending time with Hinata was something he had wanted to do since his business in Kumo. When the two ANBU teams came for him, Konoha had tried to make a move in grabbing Hinata to make him work for them, but the Hyuuga girl wasn't some fan girl, who didn't know how to fight to save her life, and repelled her would-be kidnappers. Jugo, who had been one of Hinata's patients at the hospital Koyuki had let her work at to treat many needed patients with illnesses, built up from the many cruel winters prior to her ascension to the Daimyo throne, helped repel his fair share of the enemy, and let Naruto deal with the ANBU from Iwa that Karin reported was moments away from crashing the party.

Suigestu was apparently bummed out when he heard this while in Mist and wished he had killed some people for the glory of the man responsible for giving him such a sweet new life. It didn't help Karin was laughing at his expense or at least he _suspected _she was laughing at his expense after reading his apologetic letter for not being there. Of course he got her back in the P.S. part of his letter telling Naruto he should probably take Karin out on a pity date since she was no doubt sulking from not being on one yet. Naruto now smirked at the memory of how Karin shrieked, her face turning red to match her hair, and then ranting about going to Mist to castrate the swordsman somehow without his ability to turn into water saving him.

Nagato thought it was funny while considering himself lucky to be involved with only one woman in his life and took up the position of Kage for Spring Country's Shinobi village with Konan being his second in command. Upon his arrival to Spring, he quickly went to see an audience with Koyuki while Hinata, and Suigestu were there to hear the reason the official leader of the Akatsuki was in their presence. When Konan explained to them all that Naruto himself sent them here, Koyuki was skeptical to say the least, but Hinata had been watching them the entire time, and could tell they were telling the truth.

Koyuki was hesitant to letting the two have sanctuary in her country, but if Naruto felt they deserved their chance of being redeemed, then she wasn't about to question him on this act of mercy, and let them stay with Hinata doing a thorough checkup on both of them.

Konan was healthy, which you didn't need to be a Medic Nin to see, but Nagato was in bad shape, and it was nothing short of miraculous the man was alive given his condition. Fortunately, Hinata had fixed his legs, and gave the Uzumaki kin of Naruto a mean to properly heal his body so it would be healthy again. Had he not been treated soon, Hinata estimated he would have been dead within the next few days, or possibly _the_ day Naruto had opposed the invasion into Kumo for the eight-tails. With Nagato's body healed, the red haired Uzumaki wished to heal his spirit, and asked Konan to marry him. Something he had wanted to hold off on until the Akatsuki had achieved peace after capturing all of the Biju. Now that peace had been achieved, Nagato had no reason to hold back, and the look on Konan's face before the kiss she gave him explained her answer.

Naruto had witnessed the wedding, as he had been Nagato's best man with Hinata, and Karin being bride's maids with Koyuki performing the wedding ceremony to bind the two lovers together. Naruto could easily see Hinata was picturing herself up there in Konan's place while Nagato was replaced by himself and Karin was doing the same though he suspected in the red haired woman's version Hinata was weeping in the stands. While he imagined the Mizukage was laughing at Hinata and Karin in _her _version while mocking both women at being denied _her _man.

It was strange how he knew how fiery red haired women thought. It was almost...scary?

After the wedding, Konan through the bouquet over her head, which was caught by both Hinata, Karin, _and _the Mizukage with all three women glaring dangerously at each other to let go of the flowers that whoever possessed them over the toss was destined to get married. It almost turned into an all out fight, possibly to the death had Naruto not done the only thing that could possibly defuse this, and kissed them all.

A squeal of joy from all three women, a massive glomp from them a second later, and their thoughts on who got the bouquet left their minds. Sometimes it paid to have been a thought like a woman for a for roughly a thousand years in Hueco Mundo and then be able to defuse such female hostilities once becoming a male again without fear of being hurt in the process.

Sadly, the moment of joy ended when a messenger came to Koyuki, and informed her of a plot aimed against Spring Country by two Shinobi villages. The plot makers? Iwa and Konoha with both Shinobi villages secretly making an alliance while planning to send in a small army from each village to assassinate Koyuki while pinning the blame on Naruto for not giving into their demands.

The source of this information? The spies of the Kazekage with Gaara wishing Naruto well on all his endeavors. With this information, Koyuki could no longer tolerate Iwa, or the Leaf anymore then she already had after their first attempt at ignoring her the decree to the emissaries the first time. So with a heavy heart, knowing the deaths that were about to happen because of it, Koyuki gave the order to Naruto to unleash everything he had on the two villages, and do what needed to be done for true peace.

Naruto just nodded to the Spring Daimyo and entered the Garganta to do what needed to be done...for true peace.

(Border of Fire and Earth Country-Sometime Later)

Naruto walked towards Iwa. A quick trip with the Garganta, but the blonde felt using it to go from Spring Country to the border of Earth Country would get the attention of people watching both sides, and knew Shinobi on the border would quickly report his crossing into the country to the Tsuchikage. The Tsuchikage would prepare his forces for battle, the spies for Konoha _in_ Iwa would then report to Jiraiya, who then reports to the Hokage, and the bitch herself would begin to prepare her forces for battle knowing the Leaf was next. Personally, Naruto didn't have a grudge against Iwa, even if they did against him for being the son of the Yondaime, and even now for taking away the eight remaining Biju from this world. No doubt Tsunade would raise a stink about it once word from Kumo reached Konoha of this fact, and the old hag would pound her fists on the desk in anger knowing it was impossible to do anything about it.

Not that she could do anything to him. As it stood, Uzumaki Naruto was now the most powerful person in the Elemental Countries, and had no intention of being defeated by such fools thinking they were beyond the laws of deities on high. They had only gotten away with it because Kami himself turned out the be a semi-lecherous pig, who wanted a certain Biju, and took it out on all them after feeling wronged by her spurring all of his advances.

"Halt! Stay where you are Uzumaki Naruto," said an Iwa Jounin with a scar running down his face and a right hand that showed scarring made from being burned.

"Why? I have business with your Tsuchikage that cannot be delayed," said Naruto plainly while more Iwa Shinobi came out of hiding and surrounded the Arrancar.

"You will surrender to us at once!" said the same Iwa Jounin as before though Naruto had no intention of listening and wasn't in the mood to care what the Tsuchikage wanted.

"For what purpose?" said Naruto calmly since he assumed the Tsuchikage would want to have a "kill on sight" placed on the son of the Yondaime.

"That's none of your concern," said another Shinobi with the rank of Chuunin.

"Now you're being rude and I _hate_ rude people," said Naruto before he vanished from sight and socked the Chuunin from Iwa through a couple dozen trees.

"Take him!" said the Iwa Jounin with the battle scars.

The small army charged Naruto, but the blonde was too fast, too strong, and too damn vicious for them to counter in hand to hand combat. The Arrancar didn't even need to use his zanpakuto on these fools, as they were not worth the time, nor the effort in drawing his blade, and using it to slice this pitiful band of Shinobi to pieces. When it was all said and done only one Iwa Shinobi remained alive though for how long remained to be seen.

"I'll ask one more time and if you don't give me an honest answer your last moments in this world will not be pleasant. Why did your Tsuchikage send you to subdue rather then kill me?" said Naruto with the Iwa Jounin being pulled close to his face.

"The Tsuchikage heard of what you did with the other Biju being sent away. Since you were once the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, he believes whatever power you possess is from the fox, and wanted you captured in order to siphon it off using a variety of seals to make an army of pseudo-Jinchuriki," said the Iwa Shinobi seeing Naruto narrow his eyes at him.

"The Tsuchikage is as foolish and will soon join his foolish subordinates he sent on this mission in death!" said Naruto before snapping the man's neck and headed for Iwa.

(Iwa-At the Moment)

"I have a bad feeling about this Grandfather," said Kurotsuchi seeing the old man narrow his eyes at her.

"I know you do Kurotsuchi, but with the Biju lost to us, we need to find an alternative to them, and this is the only thing I can think of that could possibly give Iwa the edge over our rivals," said the Tsuchikage while Kurotsuchi knew of her Grandfather's wish to put their rivals down with a weapon none of the other villages possessed.

"It won't work. This guy is too strong to be put down by those Shinobi alone. They were nowhere near as strong as you were now or in your prime. This new improved version of Uzumaki Naruto from what he was three years ago is something far more dangerous and he destroyed the Akatsuki's strongest members from what we've heard from our spies in Kumo," said Kurotsuchi seeing her Grandfather nod knowing that they would have taken him at his current age.

Their discussion was ended however, as a massive wave of spiritual pressure slammed into them, and all of Iwa felt the power unleashed on the entire village. Everyone from civilian to Shinobi, Academy student to retired ANBU, and anyone passing through Iwa to get somewhere felt the presence of Uzumaki Naruto. Though this time, the spiritual pressure Naruto had unleashed was much thicker, heavier, and more impacting on the Tsuchikage from what the old man remembered at the Kage Summit. This wasn't some mere test of power like last time to cast off the belief the young man was bluffing when a majority of the Kages there had doubts about Naruto's power. No! This was power being used to make a statement that Iwa was in the Uzumaki's crosshairs and there was a price to be paid for crossing him.

And just as it came...it vanished!

'Why did it suddenly stop? Did someone kill or subdue him?' thought the Tsuchikage, as he saw his Granddaughter struggle to stand, and wobbling a bit before grabbing the desk to keep the chance of stumbling to the ground at a minimum.

"Was that..._him_?" said Kurotsuchi, as she had heard her Grandfather describe the man's power, but to _feel _it was something else entirely, and the woman was fearful of facing the blonde Uzumaki.

"Yes," said the Tsuchikage simply.

"You should know better then to tamper with things you can't completely understand old Kage," said Naruto appearing behind the surprised Tsuchikage via Garganta.

"What? How did-AAAH!" said the Tsuchikage before Naruto grabbed him by his face and slammed him into a nearby wall.

"I told you my mission was to remove the remaining Biju from the world. That the use of sealing them and making Jinchuriki was taboo. Yet you wish to work around that issue by trying to capture me and drain my power into your subordinates in order to make pseudo-Jinchuriki. Pathetic!" said Naruto before tossing the Tsuchikage out the window and now redirected his attention on Kurotsuchi.

The woman maybe afraid of the man before her, but she was still loyal to her Grandfather despite his actions, and threw a defiant punch at the blonde Uzumaki to buy the old man time to recover with the other Iwa Shinobi outside the tower. The punch was caught by Naruto easily, his eyes looking back her own, scanning, appraising even, but they did not change in the slightest to show of either praise, or the disappointment that came from not having the former in them.

"I won't let you kill my Grandfather or destroy this village," said Kurotsuchi defiantly at the Arrancar, but she screamed in pain when Naruto's grip on her fist tightened, and was kicked hard in the stomach with the force behind it sending the woman through several walls of the tower.

"As if you had the power to stop me," said Naruto before using Sonido to appear several feet away from the Tsuchikage, who now had the entire Shinobi army of Iwa, and saw the old man was staring defiantly at him.

"Not even you have the power to stop all of us. You will lose this day," said Tsuchikage with Naruto looking bored and yet there was a look in the blonde's eyes the Kage saw that told them something was about to happen.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. Its almost insulting that I would have to use my _true power_ on all of you. Still, it can't be helped since none of you will listen to reason, and choose the pursuit of power at the cost of countless lives. And for what? All so you can be stronger then your rivals? That's isn't strength. Its greed. If you really wanted to be stronger then the other villages, you should be training hard, pushing your bodies beyond their limitations, and not relying on Jinchuriki like a crutch. Not that it matters anymore, as the five major Shinobi villages are now on even terms, and none of you have an edge the other can't overcome with time," said Naruto before drawing his zanpakuto from its sheathe and held it lazily yet firmly in his grip.

"You're bluffing! Not even the son of the Yondaime with Uzumaki blood in his veins can defeat all of Iwa. What could you possibly possess with the ability to do what the other Shinobi villages couldn't since the first Shinobi War?" said an Iwa Jounin while Naruto just kept looking the Tsuchikage dead in the eyes and was making the old man nervous.

"For all the power you've sensed, the truth of the matter is I've yet to unseal _all _of my power, and since becoming what I am now...have been banned from doing it by a being more powerful then myself," said Naruto simply since that was true due to Aizen giving that order to everyone ranked one through three among the Espada.

"You're lying! No one has that kind of power," said the Iwa Jounin though his voice had a sliver of fear.

"I don't lie," said Naruto while still staring at the Tsuchikage, who looked him right in the eyes, and knew it wasn't a bluff of any kind.

'His power is already at terrifying levels and he had yet to show his _real _power. A power that someone stronger then himself ordered never to be unleashed until now,' thought the Tsuchikage while seeing a yellow aura of sorts that looked like chakra swirl around the blonde Uzumaki.

"Be honored Shinobi of Iwa. From Genin to the Tsuchikage, you will be the first among the people of this world to see my full power unleashed, and those lucky to survive my wrath will be allowed to tell the rest of the world. The Leaf will be the second to witness it. 'Destroy: Tiburón!'" said Naruto with his zanpakuto pointed down in front of him and did not stop looking the Tsuchikage in the eyes.

(Konoha-Moments Later)

"Did you feel that Tsunade?" said Jiraiya turning to Tsunade, who nodded in agreement at the massive power spike in the direction of Iwa, and it was familiar to both of them.

It was Naruto.

"Who wouldn't? He's gone straight to Iwa. Naruto plans to destroy their village and then come here to do the same," said Tsunade knowing Iwa would earn Naruto's wrath first due to the arrogance of the Tsuchikage had been insulting to the blonde Uzumaki.

"How do you want to proceed?" said Jiraiya knowing in his current state, he wasn't able to fight Naruto, and even if it was possible the Toads had voided their contract with him.

"Prepare every Shinobi in Konoha for battle. Its do or die for the Leaf," said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya nod knowing that the possible end was coming, and at the hands of the Yondaime's son no less.

'Can't Naruto see we did what we did for the good of the world? That we simply want the Biju back in Konoha because that is where they belong? That he needed to pay for all the deaths caused by his hands whether knowing it or not?' thought Jiraiya, as he believed it was through Naruto being conceived in Kushina, which caused her seal to weaken, the Kyuubi to attack, the deaths of the people in the village, and ultimately the death of his prodigal student who became the Yondaime Hokage.

_Someone_ had to be held responsible for such a horrible act and since every other potential offender was dead...Naruto needed to fall in order for justice to be done.

At least in the mind of the people in Konoha it felt like that. Did it matter Naruto was the son of the Yondaime? No. All that mattered was _someone _pay for Kyuubi's rampage and nothing else. Practically everyone was in agreement with that fact and no one would say otherwise because then they would be traitors to the Leaf and there were no traitors to that form of logic in Konoha right now.

As far as they know.

"We got to get out of Konoha before the Boss gets here!" said Konohamaru with the rest of the Konohamaru Corps. with him at their secret meeting place.

For the past three years, they danced to the tune of the people denouncing Naruto, which included Konohamaru's own uncle Asuma, _but_ in secret the trio were loyal to the blonde, and knew their friend got the raw end of the deal regarding Konoha's actions against him. When word reached Konoha of Naruto's return, the Konohamaru Corps. knew what they had to do, and had made preparations to leave the Leaf when the time had come.

"It won't be easy. The village is on lockdown and the defenses are being raised. The only way to get out of Konoha is if the Boss attacks now on one side and we run in the other direction," said Udon since he knew from a strategic point of view that once Naruto had reached one side of Konoha, every Shinobi was headed his way, and leave their post to engage the Uzumaki.

"We have no choice. Our loyalty is to the Boss. The village is a shadow of what it was meant to be and at the hands of those Naruto once trusted. You saw what happened the day Boss was executed! People were cheering, spitting on him, throwing stuff, and the Hokage ate it all up because she signed the order!" said Konohamaru while looking at Moegi, who was nodding in agreement, as she also remembered that day, and still had nightmares in seeing him dying.

"We won't get very far," said Udon seeing Konohamaru smirking at him.

"I disagree. That old hag wouldn't dare send any of her Shinobi out after us, as she wants everyone on the defensive, and ready to take on Boss. I know its risky, but if we stay, then the Boss might think we're on their side, and I'd rather not be here when this place gets taken down," said Konohamaru with the other two nodding in agreement.

"Let's do it!" said Moegi knowing it was now or never.

"For the Boss!" said Udon with Konohamaru nodding with determination in his eyes.

"For the Boss!" said Konohamaru with all three of them putting their hands together to symbolize they were in this to the end.

Acting quickly, the trio decided to make a detour to the ramen stand while the state of emergency was being issued, and knew the old man along with Ayame had left it for the shelter in the Hokage Monument. Setting some powerful explosive tags behind store they acquired thanks to Udon's genius in sneaking in during the graveyard shift at the armory during a timed rotation of the guards switching shifts, and set them on a special seal timer they had to go off 10 minutes after placement. Heading to the North Gate, they waited until the explosion occurred, and saw the attention of the Shinobi around them turn in that direction unsure what to make the sudden supposed attack. Running quickly through the gate, they heard the sound of a whistle from one of the Chuunin guarding it, who spotted them running, and now alerted the other Shinobi in the area of what just happened.

"Time is of the essence. You a smoke bomb," said Konohamaru, as he looked back, and saw a team of Chuunin heading their way.

"Right!" said Udon, as he threw several of them from his bag, and knew this batch made by his hands were going to be very effective since they had itching powder in them so even if they run through the smoke to see them run off...they would be forced to stop from the feel of the itching that would soon follow.

Sure enough, the Chuunin were all forced to stop, as the itching became unbearable, and they could only scream out in agony while scratching themselves all over.

(Hokage Tower)

"What do you mean they escaped?" said Tsunade angrily while one of the Chuunin, who had been treated for his itching, and showed he had been scratching harshly all over since it started.

"We were in pursuit of them, but they threw several smoke bombs down to obstruct our view, and found out they had itching powder added to the mix that made contact with our skin when running through it to keep an eye on our targets. The itching became so bad we couldn't stop scratching and couldn't pursue the Konohamaru Corps. without treatment.

"Damn them! I should have known they would do something like this. Their supposed loyalty to Konoha after Naruto's death should have been put under better scrutiny. I want them in the Bingo Book. A-Class Missing Nin!" said Tsunade with the Chuunin nodding and went to make it official.

"With those three gone, Naruto will have no problem in cutting loose, and unleashing more of his power," said Jiraiya, as he could feel Naruto's massive level of power even now, and sensed it was slowly heading their way.

"Let him come. I'll teach that brat to usurp me! First he kills Kushina, makes me come back here, defies my right as Hokage to kill him, and now heading here to destroy the Leaf village that was kind enough to let him have 12 years of life before we ended it," said Tsunade with Jiraiya having similar reasons though instead of Kushina, he was thinking about Minato, and the loss of his favorite student.

Any further talk ended when a massive amount of pressure was felt all around Konoha and the two Kage level Shinobi in Tsunade's office knew it was Naruto.

(Outside Konoha's Walls)

"Hello Konoha. I'm finally home," said Naruto to himself, as he had yet to go back to his sealed form everyone was familiar with, and was sure many would be surprised by his current appearance.

Unlike before when he was Tia Harribel, the now _male_ Arrancar formerly of Aizen's Elite Espada wore a different version of what he wore when a woman, and felt it was much more appropriate considering the change back to his original gender. Naruto still wore white knee high boots, but were more jagged in the front instead of smooth white boots, and were below the knee while being more "manly" looking then what he first had when female. Instead of the bone like skirt with black shorts behind it, Naruto now had white shorts on the nearly went down to his knees, and his pointed skeletal shoulder guards were horizontal now instead of vertical. The various skeletal armor that once covered Tia Harribel's ample chest were _not_ on Naruto in that fashion, but rather they had become a much smoother form of plating that covered his upper body like armor instead of a bra from when he was female, and then there was also the two white protrusions he had that resembled shark fins coming out of his back.

With a single slash of his zanpakuto in his Resurrección form, the massive doors, and the wall in front of Naruto fell within seconds. The screams from those on the wall or behind it in the belief such a structure would shield them all from harm were heard. Shinobi had either been slain by this single strike or severely injured while naively believing this man made barrier would hold against an Arrancar. Without even waiting for the debris to stop falling, Naruto started walking into the village, and instantly memories of the past hit him at random points from the short life he had being a resident of Konoha.

Memories of mob attacks that happened from time to time. The more vicious ones being on his birthday for obvious reasons. Memories of parents telling their children to ignore or hate him before the promise of a reward further provided incentive to their progeny that it was okay to hate the Jinchuriki they didn't want in the village yet would use when required to defend the village. Naruto wouldn't have smelled it back when he was the weak jailor of Kyuubi, but the place had a stench about it, and his beyond human senses knew what the stink was within seconds of entering Konoha.

It was the stench of arrogance. It was the stench of hatred. It was the stench produced by people believing they were beyond judgment. That they were assured some place in the heavens upon death and therefore could do whatever their hearts desired regardless of who suffered from their actions. But as he walked into the village, a _new stench_ filled his senses, and Naruto could only smile when it reached him.

It was the stench of _fear_! The people of Konoha once more knew how to stink of fear, as they no doubt did when Kyuubi attacked so many years ago, and killed so many of their people.

A barrage of shuriken and kunai came at Naruto from all sides. Shinobi were on the roof, in alleyways, in front, and behind the blonde Uzumaki. It was clear they wanted him dead quick, fast, and in a hurry with many pointy objects puncturing his body being the cause of his demise. However, the Hierro made each projectile weapon bounce off of him, and he looked so bored when looking down at the sight of so many throwing objects around him.

"Die monster!" said one Chuunin deciding to be the hero of the village and attack with a sword while in midair to bring it down on the blonde.

Only for the sword to break on impact when hitting the armor on Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't know what more boring and pathetic. Your straightforward attack or the fact your words have been used by those in Iwa I destroyed not that long ago," said Naruto having disposed of Iwa with his power, leaving them a shadow of their former self, and left the Granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage to pick up the pieces with what Shinobi that were left.

It would take many decades, if not centuries to rise to their former greatness, and all who witnessed what Naruto did would know to pass on what they saw in order to make sure Iwa never became arrogant again.

"No! Wait! Mercy!" said the Chuunin, as he had thought Naruto would be struck down by his weapon, made a hero by the village, and got laid more times then any man could truly imagine!

Now he was about to die!

"Pathetic fool," said Naruto before smacking the man away with the flat of zanpakuto, but the force behind it was enough to break nearly every bone in the Chuunin's body, and die a slow agonizing death.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu a success!" said Shikamaru, as he along with his Father had used their clan's Jutsu to bind Naruto on both sides from their opposite positions in the separate alleyways they were stationed.

"You've used this trick already Shikamaru. What makes you think it will work now?" said Naruto calmly while feeling a pair of shadowy hands snake up his body to his throat and tried to suffocate him.

"We're not going for your sword. We're going right for the throat!" said Shikamaru, as he had his Father hold Naruto while moving his own shadow to the blonde's windpipe, and choke the life out of their enemy.

"In the event you had even a remote chance of succeeding, I would almost be impressed by your tactic to defeat me, and feel some form of concern. As it stands however, I am not impressed, and I am not concerned in the slightest," said Naruto while feeling the grip tighten on his throat and saw Shikamaru struggling to use his shadow to choke him.

'Impossible! I'm putting enough chakra and control into my shadow to crush the throat of an elephant. How is he still standing?' thought Shikamaru while his Father was thinking the same thing about restraining the blonde.

"While we're still alive and young!" said Shikaku to his old teammate Inoichi on the roof.

"Take this you monster! 'Mind Body Paralysis Jutsu!'" said Inoichi, as he used his clan technique against Naruto, and waited for the sign of blonde losing control over himself.

"Wood Release: Tree Binding Flourishing Burial!" said Yamato to cause a massive tree to hold Naruto in place knowing the Senju bloodline in his body, which Orochimaru had put into him would suppress any chakra the boy had left from the Kyuubi, and allow the Leaf to take the boy down.

"Hold him in place," said Tsunade, as she along with Jiraiya, and Kakashi made their way to Naruto while the Uzumaki did nothing the entire time.

"Hello Tsunade. Did you miss me since my death?" said Naruto calmly while the Hokage herself was clearly angry at him.

Just like the last time he was in Konoha.

"Like a cancer," said Tsunade while seeing Naruto looking completely calm and carefree despite the situation he was in.

"I can't honestly say seeing you again is pleasant either. Considering how I died on your orders three years ago," said Naruto calmly with Tsunade smashing her fist into his face, but unlike the last time she did it all those years ago, it was _her _fist that broke, and not the other way around.

"Hokage-sama! Are you all right?" said Kakashi, as he had never seen that happen, and saw Naruto looking at them without worry.

"I'm fine! The baka somehow broke my hand when I punched him," said Tsunade while glaring at Naruto with hated in her eyes.

"Considering you knocked most of my teeth out before my death three years ago, I think its only fair that the hand responsible for it be broken, and you feel a small sample of the pain the village inflicted on me when growing up," said Naruto calmly while Kakashi frowned and then revealed his Sharingan Eye.

"Break him!" said Tsunade knowing Kakashi could do that with his Sharingan Eye.

"With pleasure," said Kakashi while using its power on Naruto.

"Your eye has no power over me Kakashi. Nor does this tree. I was captured by your Shinobi because I _allowed_ you to capture me," said Naruto before unleashing his spiritual pressure and destroyed the tree binding him along with the influence Inoichi might have had on his body.

The output of such power swirled around him, knocking Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi back while others like Yamato were torn apart from the violent burst of power. The first generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho had also been wiped out along with Shikamaru, who even before his death muttered "troublesome", and wondered what the afterlife was really like.

"Impossible!" said Jiraiya backing up while Kakashi covered his Sharing Eye since the backlash from Naruto using his power nearly made his Sharingan Eye explode due to the intensity of the power itself.

"You really didn't think a few shadow manipulations, a weak mental attack, and a chakra made tree designed to take down a Jinchuriki if not a Biju would stop me long enough to be killed, did you?" said Naruto while readying his zanpakuto in his hand.

"This isn't possible!" said Tsunade while Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"I think its time to drown some village rats. 'Cascada!'" said Naruto before flooding the surrounding area in water that rose to high levels, flooding everywhere through most of the village, making Shinobi hiding in the alleyways come flooding out, and manipulated the water to flow through Konoha to get everyone on the ground to be sent soaking wet to the village square.

Some of the Leaf Shinobi had drowned while others were coughing, puking up water, and trying to breathe from the massive amount of water they had ingested against their will. As the Shinobi still alive on the ground struggled to survive this _one_ attack by Naruto, the blonde Uzumaki himself walked towards them, slicing through the buildings on either side of him, and enjoyed hearing the cries of the Shinobi on those buildings fall down to be buried in the rubble.

"Get him! Hit him with everything you've got," said Tsunade, as she along with everyone else went through hand signs to perform one Jutsu with every elemental being used to put the Arrancar down.

"Hirviendo!" said Naruto pointing his weapon at them and instantly the Shinobi around Tsunade were crying out in pain, as they felt like their insides were burning, and died a slow painful death.

"What did you do?" said Tsunade seeing Naruto end the attack and walk up to her while looking at him in fear.

"Being the most renowned Medic Nin in the Elemental Countries, I would have thought you of all people would know that the human body is 90 _percent _water, and one of my zanpakuto's abilities just so happens to be water manipulation. As for your Shinobi on the ground dying slow, agonizing deaths, I merely boiled them from the inside, and caused their organs to melt in the process," said Naruto with Tsunade glaring hatefully at him.

"Bastard!" said Tsunade throwing a punch at Naruto, but the Uzumaki caught it, and kept the fist locked in a painful vice grip.

"Let her go!" said Jiraiya, as he leaped to Tsunade's defense, and Kakashi right beside him.

"La Gota!" said Naruto before pointing his blade at the two and several condensed shots of water flew from the zanpakuto at the Shinobi with enough force to obliterate them into bloody chunks.

"NO!" yelled Tsunade while crying out again when Naruto's grip on her tightened.

"Where is your precious Uchiha defender now Tsunade? For all of his boasting in being an Elite among the Shinobi of Konoha, I sense he is far from this battle, and is currently underground like a coward," said Naruto while Tsunade grit her teeth at him.

"He'll defeat you. Your affinity maybe water, but Sasuke's is Lightning, and will use it to take you down!" said Tsunade with Naruto smirking at her with amusement.

"Sasuke can wield every element known to man and he would still lose to me. Do you know _why_ Tsunade? Because Sasuke is a coward. Always has been and always will be no matter what you say. I look forward to destroying this place after making it rain his blood over Konoha," said Naruto while Tsunade swung her leg out at his arm in desperation, but the pain that followed just proved how ineffective it was, and the Uzumaki Arrancar looked almost amused.

"So full of anger. Even now you still blame me for my Mother's death the night Kyuubi attacked," said Naruto with disappointment in his voice.

"Because you did! You came into this world, weakened the seal, and allowed the Kyuubi to get free. It was through _you_ that Kyuubi was able to strike down my surrogate daughter and deprive me of my happiness!" said Tsunade before Naruto stabbed his sword into the ground and picked the woman up by the throat so they were eye to eye.

"Do you recall the time at the Kage Summit when I mentioned that a piece of my parents souls were in me when the opportunity to free Kyuubi from her prison was there before my death three years ago?" said Naruto seeing Tsunade tense since she did remember it.

"So what? It doesn't change the fact she died because of you," said Tsunade only to throw up after being kneed hard in the stomach and nearly lost consciousness.

"When I told her it was you, who gave the order, and threw me to the wolves when it came to my execution. My parents were very disappointed in you Tsunade. Just like they were with Jiraiya for the same reason you are hating me now. They were angry at hearing you dishonor them by hurting me and then claiming you were doing it in honor of them. It was contradicting and insulting to my parents when they heard your reason for wanting me dead. They were ashamed of you and Jiraiya both. They denounced you. They know when you die like Jiraiya just died, Hell is the only place that awaits, and the demons there are going to make sure your eternity of torture is _extremely _painful," said Naruto before dropping the woman on the ground, picked up his sword, and got ready to take the woman's head clean off.

"You're still a monster. I'll curse your name even in the lowest pits of Hell!" said Tsunade while Naruto just looked down at her with a "And I should care about that why?" look on his face.

"I'm sure you, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru will be able to bond again over such common ground with the rest of the filth I've killed," said Naruto before bringing his blade down and Tsunade was sliced diagonally in half.

"Summoning Jutsu!" said Anko, as she appeared on a giant snake, and made Naruto turn his attention to the Special Jounin.

"Ah yes. The Special Hypocrite Jounin. I recall you also took a great delight in hurting me when I was under your care all those years ago," said Naruto in an almost mocking way that infuriated the woman on the giant summons.

"So what if I did? I had to make a choice regarding my own life and having a future here in Konoha. An opportunity was presented all wrapped up in a bow and I took it! I made you suffer and I got a life that allowed me to prove I was not the backstabbing snake slut the people called me because I was Orochimaru's former student. It was either you or me," said Anko, as she had been approached by Tsunade during Naruto's confinement, and told the Special Jounin that she had to make a choice with the consequences of the decided choice being far reaching.

"And naturally you chose your own survival. You betrayed your own principles in not being manipulated by others and being true to yourself just to live in _their _world of so called 'acceptance!'" said Naruto seeing Anko's face become filled with fury.

"Wouldn't you?" said Anko angrily while Naruto just looked at dead in the eyes.

"Never. Not even if it meant I could be their Hokage. If I betrayed my principles, I would not be Naruto at all, and I would become something else. Something _they _wanted me to be and not something _I _wanted to be since it was _my_ life. You committed one of the most unpardonable of all sins Mitarashi Anko. You betrayed yourself and all that made you Mitarashi Anko just so you would become _their version_ of Mitarashi Anko. In short...you have been tamed by Konoha," said Naruto seeing Anko's eyes light up with fire, fury, and denial at his words.

"I'll show you tamed! KILL HIM!" said Anko with her giant snake summons charging at him.

Naruto didn't need to hear anymore from the woman, who had betrayed herself, and the convictions she lived by for so long. When the large snake got close enough, Naruto used Trident to destroy the snake, and saw Anko leap off her summons before it was destroyed before attempting to get close enough to stab the Arrancar in the forehead. Naruto easily grabbed the weapon holding hand of the Special Jounin, looking her dead in the eyes, not looking the least bit impressed, and sliced off the woman's offending arm. Anko clutched the spot where her arm had once been, screaming out in pain, and fell to her knees while looking up at the Arrancar.

"Anko!" said Iruka, as he appeared to see his girlfriend at the mercy of Naruto, and the Uzumaki looked at him with contempt in his eyes.

"Hello Iruka. I see from the look in your eyes that you have feelings for Anko. How long have you been dating? A Month? A year? _Three _years perhaps?" said Naruto seeing the pieces fit now and knew the other reason Anko went along with the abuse.

Anko wanted to be in a relationship with Iruka, but the people wouldn't allow it unless she stuck it to the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and helped in his suffering. Iruka no doubt wanted the same thing, but Anko's past relationship with Orochimaru being her sensei made such a thing impossible, and risked being ostracized from the village.

"Naruto...stop! Please don't do this. I'm sorry...for _everything_! I'm sorry I betrayed you. That _we _betrayed you! But our happiness...it just wasn't possible unless...," said Iruka seeing Naruto narrow his eyes at him.

"Unless a certain Kyuubi Jinchuriki suffered by a certain Special Jounin's hands prior to his execution by the order of the Hokage. Is that why you bragged one night about how you fooled me into being my friend? So people wouldn't think twice about you being with Anko due to her being one of the key players in hurting the Kyuubi Jinchuriki before his death," said Naruto while looking Iruka right in the eyes.

"We were entitled to our own happiness Naruto! Anko and I had put up with things in the village with the only way of being together without scrutiny from anyone was to sacrifice you in the process," said Iruka at last since there was no point in lying to him.

"Wasn't much of a sacrifice. You never cared about me in the first place and Anko was already tamed by the village to the point where betrayed her principles was easier then breathing. Speaking of which...," said Naruto before stabbing Anko in the chest and the Special Jounin looked over at Iruka before life left her.

"NO!" yelled Iruka while Naruto pulled out his zanpakuto from the dead woman lying on the ground next to Tsunade.

"Such a waste of a life. I once overheard Anko one day when growing up, telling her only friend Yuhi Kurenai how the Leaf village would never change her, and would be true to herself. How Mitarashi Anko wouldn't bow to the whims of the arrogant fools and bigots running the village in denying her a life. Like I said before Iruka...she's a hypocrite," said Naruto while walking towards the frightened, yet angry Chuunin, who couldn't believe this was happening, and no doubt wished this was a bad dream.

"This isn't happening. This _can't be_ happening!" said Iruka to himself.

"It is happening Iruka. When you face judgment and should you see your parents at your sentencing...tell them I'm the one who killed you. I'm sure they'll understand despite the fact you and the rest of the village brought this on yourself," said Naruto before bringing his sword down on the still too shocked to move Chuunin and ended his life.

With this newest victim of his vengeance, Naruto floated up above Konoha, sensing the people in Konoha, both Shinobi, and civilians were fearful of what was going to happen next by his hands. Some Shinobi tried to flee, but a few Sonidos later, and those runners met their end violently. Many Sonidos later, every Shinobi, every member of a clan, from young to old spilled their blood at Naruto's hands, and on the surface of the village it seemed every Shinobi ready to defend Konoha had been sliced away just like all of the buildings in front of him. Next, the Arrancar needed to deal with the remaining members of the Leaf's Shinobi, and Uchiha Sasuke hiding like the pathetic coward Naruto knew he was deep down. Of course, the blonde Uzumaki Arrancar didn't want to even look at Uchiha Sasuke again, and hear the fools arrogant voice stating he would be victorious simply _because _he was an Uchiha. Still, it needed to be done, but Naruto wasn't going to do it right away, and decided to handle some _other_ business within this village.

So with that in mind, he would handle his business with the civilians first before ruining the Uchiha, and Danzo along with the man's Root Shinobi hiding underground.

(Inside the Hokage Monument)

"Do you think we're safe?" said one civilian worriedly since the people in the safe houses had heard the fighting, dying, and destruction outside.

"I don't know. I don't hear anything. Do you think the Shinobi outside were victorious over the demon? That they triumphed over the village's bane of existence?" said another civilian hopefully.

"No. Not in the slightest," said Naruto appearing via Garganta and scaring the crap out of every civilian in the room.

"Demon!" cried one civilian while others were retreating back away from the Arrancar.

"Run!" said another person, who tried to run for the only door, but was blocked by one Uzumaki Naruto via Sonido in the man's path.

"None of you are leaving. All of you will face justice whether you want to or not. Judging by your fear of me...you'd rather not," said Naruto while eyeing everyone in shelter here and locked eyes with Ayame along with her Father.

Their fear was the strongest smell out of everyone in the room and for good reason.

"We did what was right! We are Kami's favored of children. Abominations like yourself will be punished for your actions!" said someone among the crowd.

"Kami is currently indisposed of right now. He apparently doesn't know how to play by his own rules and his brothers have decided to remind him of what happens when you break such laws," said Naruto simply since it was true and just looked at their angry yet fear filled faces.

"Liar!" said another person.

"It matters little to me regarding what you think about myself or anything else I tell you that is perceived to be a lie in your minds. For there is one absolute truth, which you will not, and cannot dispute," said Naruto while many of the civilians felt uneasy.

"And what absolute truth is that?" said Ayame while Naruto focused his eyes on her.

"You are _all_ going to die. No one is going to save you this time. There is no Yondaime to save you. There is no Hokage or Konoha Shinobi to protect you. And very soon there will be no Uchiha you can pray will avenge you. Not that the Uchiha would do that since all he cares about is himself," said Naruto before making his spiritual energy spike to even higher levels.

"Get him! We took him down when he was a little and we can do it here right now," said a civilian with the people around them in agreement and charged the Arrancar in some strange belief they would succeed where Konoha's Shinobi failed.

"Prideful fools," said Naruto before he was upon them, slicing through each body at a speed no one could see, sense, or match in the slightest.

When it was over...only two civilians remained. Ayame and her Father.

"N-Naruto. We're sorry for what happened to you as a child. We really are!" said Ayame, as she saw Naruto walk towards them, looking at Teuchi, who currently looked like he was just about ready to have a heart attack, and was fearful of the Arrancar in front of him.

"I thought you were my friends. A simple surrogate family, which had filled in the space where my real parents should have been, but it just turns out you are just wolves in sheep clothing, and showed this after my death. Did you enjoy drugging my ramen? Knowing it would hurt me and I would be none the wiser?" said Naruto looking at the two frightened human _specks_ of life that had hurt him in the past and even now would deny their hand in his suffering.

Spineless creatures! This was one of the reasons why he hated most humans. They think themselves beyond reproach and do everything in their power to prevent themselves from being punished.

"We're sorry Naruto. Really we are truly sorry!" said Teuchi, but he wince while his heart was physically aching, and looking into Naruto's cold blue eyes made it even worse.

"You will have to _forgive me_ if I don't take your word for it. From either of you," said Naruto before slicing them both in half at the waist for Father and daughter to bleed to death...together.

Opening up the Garganta, he ignored their cries of pain, agony, and their begging for him to somehow save them from death.

(Konoha Hospital)

Shizune became worried. The battle was over outside, but it was clear Konoha was not the winner in the fight against Naruto, and now she would have to face him. It wasn't that she _hated _the blonde, but Tsunade had always told her Naruto was a monster, and should only be tolerated to an extent until something could be done about him. Who was she to question Tsunade, either as the Hokage, or as her mentor? She couldn't! Tsunade had raised her, taught the younger woman everything could about medicine, and knew what was best for her. If Tsunade said Naruto was an evil and demonic creature then that was all she needed to hear.

"Tell me Shizune...do you fear death?" said Naruto behind Shizune and startled the woman.

"You! Then that means Tsunade-sama is...is...," said Shizune with Naruto nodding.

"Dead and by my hands," said Naruto with Shizune getting her poison dart wrist launcher ready to put him down.

"I will avenge Tsunade-sama for this act you _demon_!" said Shizune while Naruto shook his head at her.

"You can't even think for yourself. Such a waste of a life. You had such great potential to do great things with your talents and Tsunade turns you into a mindless drone. She would say 'Jump!' and you would say 'How high?' while not even asking yourself 'Why should I jump when asked?' instead. I imagine even some of the debts she owed couldn't be paid with money and required certain _services_ be done to get the cleared. From the look in your eyes, such debts did happen with her gambling, and had _you_ pay them since no self-respecting Sannin like her would _dare _sleep with men she owed such crazy debts made when drunk," said Naruto seeing Shizune's eyes become filled with hurt at some of the memories that played out in her head.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" said Shizune while Naruto just looked at her with a sense of pity.

"You are drone. You obeyed her. I understand that. Still, there comes a time when one should think for themselves, and question the orders given since they may not be in the best interest of everyone. That includes yourself," said Naruto seeing Shizune getting even angrier at him.

"I regret nothing. Tsunade took care of me! Trained me as her apprentice! I would do anything she asked of me without hesitation!" said Shizune before firing her poison at him, but the projectiles bounced off of him, and landed on the ground at his feet.

"Even if it means being her whore and your pimp when required to pay off debts that money can't. Where greed won't work, the pleasures of the flesh, and carnal desires of the body can in its place?" said Naruto with Shizune crying now with anger still there.

"I regret _nothing_!" said Shizune before she was stabbed in the gut by Naruto's zanpakuto while the Arrancar looked her dead in the eyes.

"And neither do I. Join your Mistress you love so much in Hell. Tell her I sent you. I'm sure she'll be forgiving of your failure to kill me," said Naruto before pulling out his weapon and left the woman to bleed to death in a slow painful manner.

(Underneath Konoha)

"Any word from the outside world?" said Sasuke arrogantly at Danzo while waiting for the old man to give the green light to head up to the surface.

"No. We are going to wait a few more hours before sending out some scouts to inform us of the situation," said Danzo with the Shinobi Council members on either side of him.

"We should send some scouts out right now. There is no more noise. No more sounds of fighting. What if that Senju bitch survived the fighting? She will still be Hokage and the Fire Daimyo won't see a reason to replace her ahead of schedule unless something is done _now_!" said Sasuke impatiently despite the fact he would be her chosen successor in being the Hokage and was willing to remove the Senju completely if it meant getting the title sooner then later.

"You must have patience!" said Danzo while glaring at the Uchiha knowing he would be somewhat difficult to control.

He had let the boy kill his old pink haired teammate to get the next level of the Sharingan Eyes after tricking the dumb girl into coming to see the Uchiha in the belief he was going to ask her to be his wife. Sasuke had hated the plan, but the results had been more then enough to appease the arrogant brat, and with this next level of the Sharingan Eye the Uzumaki brat would be manipulated to do whatever they wanted.

"I agree. Patience has its moments," said Naruto appearing behind the Uchiha and kicking him towards Danzo's desk the old man was sitting behind.

"How did you get in here?" said Koharu since she didn't fully expect the former Kyuubi vessel to find this place.

"My little secret," said Naruto before pointing his left hand at them all.

"Sasuke use your Sharingan Eyes! Stop him!" said Homura while Sasuke did just that.

"I Uchiha Sasuke command you to obey me. I command you to stand down and give me your sword," said Sasuke with the next stage active and looking directly into Naruto's own eyes.

For a moment nothing happened.

'Did he do it? Is the Uzumaki completely under his control,' thought Danzo, Homura, and Koharu while hoping that was the case.

"Who do you think I am? Kyuubi? 'Cero!'" said Naruto before firing his attack at the four shocked, but Sasuke, and Danzo quickly used substitution to escape the attack while the two Shinobi Council members were not so lucky.

"Root!" said Danzo and expected his army to come to his aid in defending him from this threat.

"I took a page out of Momochi Zabuza's book and killed them all _silently_ Danzo. I think he would be quite impressed with how I did it," said Naruto simply while Danzo moved to unseal his arm while Sasuke got out his own Kusanagi based sword.

"If you're not going to be my slave, then you'll just have to die, and for a second time its only fitting you meet your end at the hands of an Uchiha!" said Sasuke with lightning forming all around him while he charged at Naruto.

Slashing his weapon at Naruto, the Uchiha fully expected the Arrancar to raise his blade against his own, and let the lightning injure the Uzumaki's body. However, Naruto just vanished from sight via Sonido, and was behind Danzo with the old man turning just enough to see the Uzumaki's hand grab his face with the Arrancar's thumb crushing the Sharingan Eye he had hidden behind the bandages. Danzo cried out in pain and it had increased further when Naruto sliced off his sealed arm filled with harvested Sharingan Eyes while possession the cells of the Shodaime from one of Orochimaru's experiments from his early research. Naruto was then going to stab Danzo through the heart to kill the old man, but Sasuke saw his moment to do it for him in the hopes of hitting the Arrancar in the process, and thus making him the victor of this fight.

"Foolish brats! The both of you! If I go down...I'm taking you with me into Hell!" said Danzo before he activated the seal on his chest.

"Not today. Unlike Sasuke...I have a way out. Goodbye my former teammate. May you burn the most out of everyone in Hell for your traitorous ways," said Naruto, as he just walked backwards, entering the Garganta he opened, and closed it before the Uchiha could even consider running into it for an escape route.

'This isn't how I envisioned my end. I am an Uchiha! I AM UNBEATABLE!' thought Sasuke before Danzo's seal activated and destroyed everything in the underground Root complex.

(Outside of Konoha's Ruins)

Naruto stared at what was once Konoha. It was in ruins, its people dead, and not a single place was left standing in the aftermath. The only thing that told people this place had been a Shinobi village was the Hokage Monument, which had yet to be repaired from his last visit, and decided to let it stay there with just four Hokage Heads on the Monument. Tsunade had been unworthy of her title and therefore had no right to have her head on the Hokage Monument next to his Father.

The greatness of Konoha had died with his Father. That was all there was to it.

Creating a small Garganta for himself, Naruto headed directly for Spring Country, and to inform certain people of what he had done.

_**"Its over brother. He has done it,"**_ said Yami seeing the Shinigami King nod knowing his line of souls, which would face his judgment would take awhile to sort out, and yet knew it would be quick since all of them would just downward.

_**"Good. Now I can look forward to seeing these pitiful souls beg for mercy and try to explain their so called 'noble' actions to me,"**_ said the Shinigami King knowing they would beg for mercy, lie to him, and basically do everything in their power to prevent themselves from going down instead of up where they _believed _they should go.

_**"Like they could,"**_ said Yami with both brother laughing.

(Spring Country)

"So Konoha is no more and Iwa is barely alive," said Koyuki, as Naruto was standing in front of her, and telling her of the attacks.

"Yes. As it stands, there are now three major Shinobi villages in the Elemental Countries instead of five, and Iwa may not even survive the coming years due to the minor villages possibly teaming up to finish what I started," said Naruto knowing that was possible.

"Was it troubling at all to do what you did? Even a little?" said Koyuki softly to Naruto, who shook his head no, and knew why she asked.

"There is no sentimental memory of Konoha in my mind. Only the suffering I endured there and the eventual death," said Naruto with Koyuki nodding at his answer.

"In any case, I'm glad you are alive again Naruto, and would be honored if you would live here in Spring Country under the position of Royal Advisor," said Koyuki, as she wanted someone trustworthy to help in governing her country, and to rule it while going on location to shoot movies.

"I humbly accept the position Daimyo-sama," said Naruto bowing respectfully while Koyuki let out an amused chuckle.

"You don't have to be so formal in using my title Naruto. Address me as Koyuki if you wish," said Koyuki seeing him nod.

"Thank you Koyuki. I would be honored to help make Spring Country and its people thrive to even greater heights," said Naruto with the female Daimyo smiling at him.

"Report first thing tomorrow morning. In the mean time...see your future wives. They've been miserable without you," said Koyuki with Naruto nodding before used Sonido to leave her presence.

(With Hinata and Karin)

"I miss Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she was taking a break from training, and having tea with Karin.

"Yeah me too. I hope he comes back soon," said Karin since she tried finding him earlier with her sensory abilities, but came up with nothing, except him being in Fire Country, and was currently using his power to rip Konoha apart.

"Do you love him?" said Hinata seeing Karin look at her with a blush.

"L-Love him? I uh...yes," said Karin with her face getting redder while seeing Hinata nod in understanding since she had acted like that once.

"I do. I truly do love him. I think you do too and I think Naruto likes you as well. Its just so hard for him sometimes to show it. He needs help bringing things out in the open and only someone truly capable of loving him can do that," said Hinata having seen all the emotional scars Naruto went through growing up leading to his death and then the return to the land of the living they still showed up.

"I want to help him. I really do. He's kind in his own way. Yet when the time comes for him to do what is necessary, he's all business, and handles it like a man should. I like that about him. Granted, he's got this seriousness about him, but I think we can make it work where its not so much with us around, and the way the Mizukage sent that love letter I think we can add her to the mix too," said Karin with a chuckle and Hinata joining in since the Mizukage had basically sent Naruto a love letter in all but name when she began corresponding with him.

Then the incident at the wedding with the bouquet just further proved it.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," said Naruto while scaring the two women from his sudden arrival.

"DON'T DO THAT!" yelled Karin while Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"You didn't sense me. It was your own fault," said Naruto like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What? Oh you are so dead I'm going to-hmph!" said Karin, but was silence by Naruto's lips pressed against her own, and made the redhead weak in the knees.

"Do what?" said Naruto with Karin spacing out in front of him.

"Love you until the end of my days and make you a very happy man," said Karin in a spaced out kind of way, which made Hinata giggle, and Naruto smirk at her.

"Do I always look like that when you kiss me?" said Hinata before getting a kiss from Naruto and getting a glazed eyes look on her face too.

"Does that answer your question?" said Naruto with both women looking at him hungrily with lust in their eyes.

"Bedroom. Now!" said Hinata before she and Karin dragged Naruto to the bedroom with the Uzumaki letting out a small chuckle at their antics while wondering how the female Mizukage would react if he kissed her again.

The woman would probably never want him to leave the bed so long as she was in it and she was going to be visiting tomorrow!

'My life is now coming full circle. My enemies are no more, I am loved by two going on three women, and one day this house I live in will be filled with children that are my own progeny,' thought Naruto while smiled while picturing how his children would grow up to be a chip off the old block on both sides of his family.

All in all...life was now forever wonderful for Naruto and he was going to make sure that never changed.

FIN!

(A/N: YAY! Its over. That's right the fic is over. Done! Ended! I hope you liked it and while it is short the chapters were long. Merry Christmas to ALL and to ALL A GOOD NIGHT! Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
